ΟΙ ΆΓΓΕΛΟΙ ΤΟΥ ΘΑΝΑΤΟΥ
by G4 Girls
Summary: Γνωρίστηκαν στο ορφανοτροφείο νομίζοντας ότι τα χειρότερα είχαν περάσει όμως η μοίρα είχε άλλα σχέδια. Μια νύχτα ήταν αρκετή για να μπουν στον κόσμο τον εκτελεστών. Θα μπορέσουν να αποκτήσουν τη ζωή που ονειρεύονται;παρακαλω διαβαστε...
1. Άγγελος

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1:ΑΓΓΕΛΟΣ**** (****BPOV****)**

Η μέρα κυλούσε με τον ίδιο βαρετό ρυθμό όπως πάντα. Διάβαζα ξανά τα βιβλία που είχα δανειστεί από τη βιβλιοθήκη την τελευταία φορά. Ήμουν η μόνη που ενδιαφερόμουν για βιβλία οπότε η κ. Κόουπ, η διευθύντρια, δε μας επέτρεπε επισκέψεις συχνά. Η Τζέσικα με τη Λόρεν ενδιαφέρονταν μόνο για τις κούκλες τους, στην Άντζελα άρεσαν αλλά ήταν πολύ μικρή για να μπορεί να διαβάζει μόνη της και τα αγόρια ασχολούνταν μόνο με το ποδόσφαιρο. Καθόμουν στο συνηθισμένο μου παγκάκι στην πίσω αυλή όταν η Ρενέ η μαγείρισσα μας φώναξε να συγκεντρωθούμε στη τραπεζαρία γιατί η κ. διευθύντρια ήθελε να μας μιλήσει. Μπήκα τελευταία και το δωμάτιο ήταν σχεδόν γεμάτο αν και για ίδρυμα ήμασταν σχετικά μικρό, μόλις 60 παιδιά. Όταν οι φωνές μέσα στο δωμάτιο ησύχασαν μετά από εντολή της Ρενέ η κ. Κόουπ μπήκε μέσα στο δωμάτιο μαζί μ' ένα αγόρι περίπου στην ηλικία μου, με χάλκινα μαλλιά και πράσινα μάτια. Ήταν τόσο όμορφος που νόμιζα ότι έβλεπα ένα άγγελο! Όμως ο άγγελος ήταν θλιμμένος και αυτό δεν ήταν σωστό ,οι άγγελοι δεν πρέπει να' ναι θλιμμένοι! Ενώ ήμουν χαμένη στις σκέψεις μου η κ. Κόουπ άρχισε να μιλάει «Παιδιά από σήμερα το ίδρυμα μας θα φιλοξενεί ένα ακόμη παιδί. Αυτός εδώ είναι ο Έντουαρντ Μέισεν και περιμένω να τον καλωσορίσετε και να του φερθείτε με τον καλύτερο τρόπο. Τώρα διαλυθείτε με ήσυχα και επιστρέψτε στις προηγούμενες ασχολίες σας. Ρενέ αν έχεις την καλοσύνη δείξε στο μικρό που θα μένει.» Όσο η διευθύντρια μιλούσε δεν πήρα τα μάτια μου από πάνω του. Έντουαρντ… τόσο απλό και τόσο συνηθισμένο αλλά και τόσο ξεχωριστό, τόσο… όμορφο! Εκείνος αν και τα υπόλοιπα παιδιά(συμπεριλαμβανομένου και εμένα) τον κοιτούσαν με προφανή περιέργεια κοίταζε έξω απ' το παράθυρο δείχνοντας τελείως βαριεστημένος λες και τίποτα απ' αυτά που γίνονταν δε τον έννοιαζαν. Περίεργο αν ξαφνικά σε μετέφεραν σ' ένα τελείως ξένο μέρος, με ανθρώπους που δεν γνωρίζεις δε θα έπρεπε να σε νοιάζει έστω και λίγο; Είχαμε και παλιά καινούργιους και όλοι έδειχναν νευρικοί, φοβισμένοι, ντροπαλοί ακόμη και επιθετικοί αλλά ποτέ αδιάφοροι. Τι στο καλό γινόταν μ' αυτό το παιδί; Η στεναχώρια ήταν λογική αλλά όχι η αδιαφορία. Η περιέργεια με κατέκλυσε, έπρεπε να μάθω! Τόσο χαμένη ήμουν που δεν κατάλαβα ότι είχα φτάσει στην αυλή και είχα καθίσει και πάλι στο παγκάκι. Καθώς κοίταζα γύρω μου μπερδεμένη συνειδητοποίησα ότι δεν ήμουν μόνη μου. Στην άλλη άκρη καθόταν ο Έντουαρντ και με κοιτούσε με την λύπη να φαίνεται στα μάτια του και με μια μπερδεμένη έκφραση, δε τον κατηγορώ προφανώς έμοιαζα σα τρελή έτσι όπως κοίταζα γύρω-γύρω σα χαμένη. Τα βλέμματα μας συναντήθηκαν και σαν υπνωτισμένη είπα «Γεια. Είμαι η Ιζαμπέλα αλλά μπορείς να με φωνάζεις Μπέλα. Όλοι με φωνάζουν Μπέλα.» Μέχρι να τελειώσω είχα γίνει κόκκινη σα το παντζάρι. Η φωνή μου έτρεμε και έσπασε λίγο στο τέλος-και ναι τώρα είναι σίγουρος πως είμαι τρελή! Περίμενα να πει κάτι αλλά δεν μίλησε. Τα λεπτά περνούσαν μέσα στη σιωπή και αντί να σηκωθώ και να φύγω ντροπιασμένη όπως θα έκανα σε κάποια άλλη περίπτωση έκανα κάτι διαφορετικό. «Γεια σου Μπέλα χαίρομαι που σε γνωρίζω. Έχεις πολύ ωραίο όνομα!» απάντησα για εκείνον. Τότε γύρισε και με κοίταξε με μια ξαφνιασμένη έκφραση αλλά στα μάτια του έβλεπα ότι το έβρισκε αστείο έτσι αποφάσισα να συνεχίσω γιατί δεν ήθελα να' ναι στεναχωρημένος. «Σ' ευχαριστώ είσαι τόσο ευγενικός! Και εσένα, πως σε λένε;» είχα αρχίσει να πιστεύω πως γινόμουν ενοχλητική όταν προς μεγάλη μου χαρά τον είδα να χαμογελάει και να σηκώνει το χέρι του για χειραψία «Έντουαρντ» απάντησε με μια βελούδινη φωνή «Αν και το ξέρεις ήδη. Χάρηκα»είπε και κάπου μέσα στη ζαλάδα μου σήκωσα το χέρι μου και έπιασα το δικό του-ήταν τόσο ζεστό! Η ματιές μας διασταυρώθηκαν και τα μάτια μου έμεινα κολλημένα στα δικά του όπως και το χέρι μου στο δικό του. Έντουαρντ…

**(****EPOV****)**

Είχαν περάσει μέρες από εκείνη τη νύχτα αλλά οι αναμνήσεις δεν έλεγαν να ξεθωριάσουν. Το έβλεπα ξανά και ξανά μέσα στο μυαλό μου, τον «πατέρα» μου να χτυπάει τη μαμά μου και εγώ να μη μπορώ να κάνω τίποτα. Την ακούω ακόμη και τώρα να μου φωνάζει να τρέξω να κρυφτώ να φύγω μακριά. Πραγματικά μισώ τον εαυτό μου που ήμουν τόσο αδύναμος ,που δεν μπόρεσα να τη βοηθήσω, που δε μπόρεσα να τη σώσω. Η μητέρα μου ήταν η μόνη μου οικογένεια, το στήριγμα μου και χωρίς αυτή νιώθω χαμένος. Τίποτα δε μετράει πια, είμαι μόνος μου στον κόσμο και πρέπει να μάθω να επιβιώνω σ' αυτόν. «Αυτός εδώ είναι ο Έντουαρντ Μέισεν και περιμένω να τον καλωσορίσετε και να του φερθείτε με τον καλύτερο τρόπο. Τώρα διαλυθείτε με ήσυχα και επιστρέψτε στις προηγούμενες ασχολίες σας. Ρενέ αν έχεις την καλοσύνη δείξε στο μικρό που θα μένει.» μετά βίας πρόσεχα τη έλεγε η διευθύντρια, ένιωθα τα μάτια των υπόλοιπων παιδιών πάνω μου αλλά δεν με ένοιαζε αρκετά. Μια κυρία με ξανθά κοντά μαλλιά με χαμογελαστό πρόσωπο-υπέθεσα ότι πρέπει να ήταν η Ρενέ-μου έγνεψε προς την πόρτα. Απορούσα πως ακόμη υπήρχαν άνθρωποι που μπορούσαν να χαμογελάνε, εγώ ένιωθα ότι είχα χάσει αυτή την ικανότητα. Η Ρενέ με οδήγησε σε ένα αδιάφορο δωμάτιο μα πολλά κρεβάτια. «Αυτό θα είναι το δωμάτιο σου γλυκέ μου και μην ανησυχείς είναι όλοι τους υπέροχα παιδιά πιστεύω ότι θα τα πάτε πολύ καλά. Μήπως υπάρχει κάτι άλλο που θα μπορούσα να κάνω για σένα;» Καθώς κοιτούσα το δωμάτιο μ' έπιασε κλειστοφοβία, έπρεπε να βγω έξω. «Θα ήθελα να βγω έξω για να πάρω λίγο αέρα μήπως υπάρχει κάποια αυλή ή προαύλιο;»ρώτησα. «Μα φυσικά, στο πίσω μέρος. Έλα θα σε πάω». Καθώς προχωρούσαμε απόρησα πως η Ρενέ δε μπερδευόταν μέσα σε αυτούς του διαδρόμους, σ' εμένα όλοι μου φαίνονταν ίδιοι. Ξαφνικά βρεθήκαμε σε μια μικρή αυλή στην οποία υπήρχαν παγκάκια και κάποια παιχνίδια όπως κούνιες και τραμπάλες. Αφού ευχαρίστησα τη Ρενέ κατευθύνθηκα στο πιο απομακρυσμένο παγκάκι της αυλής. Με την άκρη του ματιού μου είδα μερικά παιδιά να με κοιτάνε καχύποπτα να ψιθυρίζουν συνωμοτικά μεταξύ τους αλλά δεν με ενόχλησε όπως θα έκανε παλιά. Καθόμουν στο παγκάκι και χάζευα τους υπόλοιπους όταν ένιωσα μια παρουσία δίπλα μου. Ήταν ένα κορίτσι στην ηλικία μου με μακριά κυματιστά μαλλιά που κοιτούσε γύρω της με μια μπερδεμένη έκφραση που υπό άλλες συνθήκες θα έβρισκα αστεία. Τα μάτια μας συναντήθηκαν και μου έκανε εντύπωση το χρώμα το ματιών της, ήταν ένα πολύ ζεστό καφέ που με ηρεμούσε. «Γεια. Είμαι η Ιζαμπέλα αλλά μπορείς να με φωνάζεις Μπέλα. Όλοι με φωνάζουν Μπέλα.»είπε. Μπέλα…τι παράξενο όνομα. Παράξενο αλλά όμορφο, και κατάλληλο. Αν και δεν ήξερα ιταλικά ήξερα ότι μπέλα σημαίνει όμορφη και το κορίτσι αυτό ήταν πανέμορφο σαν άγγελος. Δε της απάντησα, όσο φιλική και αν φαινόταν δεν είχα διάθεση να μιλήσω σε κανέναν. «Γεια σου Μπέλα χαίρομαι που σε γνωρίζω. Έχεις πολύ ωραίο όνομα!» είπε μετά από λίγα λεπτά. Στην αρχή δε κατάλαβα τι έκανε μόνο μετά από λίγος συνειδητοποίησα ότι σε μια κανονική συζήτηση αυτή θα ήταν η απάντηση μου. Πριν προλάβω να συνειδητοποιήσω τι συνέβαινε είπε πάλι«Σ' ευχαριστώ είσαι τόσο ευγενικός! Και εσένα, πως σε λένε;». Χωρίς να το σκεφτώ καν χαμογέλασα. Μετά από τόσο καιρό ένιωσα τόσο καλά που μπορούσα ακόμη να το κάνω αυτό. Για την ευχαριστήσω γι' αυτό σήκωσα το χέρι μου για χειραψία-ήταν το λιγότερο που μπορούσα να κάνω-και της απάντησα «Έντουαρντ, αν και το ξέρεις ήδη. Χάρηκα»τότε μου έριξε ένα χαμόγελο που με τύφλωσε και σήκωσε το χέρι της για να αγγίξει το δικό μου. Το χέρι της ήταν τόσο μικρό και εύθραυστο μέσα στο δικό μου αλλά και τόσο ζεστό. Τα μάτια μου κλείδωσαν στα δικά της και χάθηκα εκεί. Ένιωθα τόσο καλά, τόσο οικεία, σα να είχα φτάσει σπίτι.


	2. Ιστορίες

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 2:ΙΣΤΟΡΙΕΣ**

**Α/Ν:**** Σας ευχαριστούμε για τα ****favorite****, τα ****alerts**** και τις ****reviews**** σας. Μας δίνετε κίνητρο να γράψουμε και να γίνουμε καλύτερες. Τα πρώτα κεφάλαια είναι για να μπείτε στο νόημα η δράση θα αρχίσει απ' το 4****ο**** κεφάλαιο γι' αυτό μείνετε μαζί μας! Διαβάστε και τα λέμε κάτω…**

**BPOV**

Απρόθυμα άφησα το χέρι του. Κράτησα τη ματιά του για λίγο ακόμη και μετά γύρισα για να κοιτάξω τα παιδιά μπροστά μας όπως και εκείνος. Η σιωπή που ακολούθησε ήταν άβολη και δεν ήξερα τι να πω. «Αυτός είναι ο Μάικ και ο μελαχρινός δίπλα του είναι ο Τάιλερ. Είναι στην ηλικία μας και μάλλον είναι στο ίδιο δωμάτιο μ' εσένα» είπα δείχνοντας προς τα δυο αγόρια κοντά στις κούνιες «οι γονείς του Μάικ πέθαναν σε τροχαίο, η μαμά του Τάιλερ είναι πολύ άρρωστη για να τον φροντίσει και δεν έχει μπαμπά. Είναι καλά παιδιά, λίγο πειραχτήρια ίσως, αλλά μάλλον θα γίνεται φίλοι». «Είναι και δικοί σου φίλοι;» ρώτησε σκεπτικά. Αυτό μ' έπιασε απροετοίμαστη «Ναι, υποθέτω. Αν και επειδή είμαι κορίτσι δεν παίζουν και πολύ μαζί μου. Κανείς δε θέλει να παίξει μαζί μου» αυτό το τελευταίο το είπα ψιθυριστά . «Γιατί το λες αυτό; Γιατί να μη σε θέλει κάποιος;»ρώτησε με μια έκφραση γεμάτη περιέργεια. Μετάνιωσα που το είπα αυτό αλλά τώρα ήταν αργά «Γιατί κανένας δε θέλει εμένα. Ακόμη και οι ίδιοι μου οι γονείς μ' άφησαν»είπα μέσα από τα δόντια μου νιώθοντας τα δάκρυα ν' αρχίζουν να μαζεύονται. «Μ' άφησαν εδώ όταν ήμουν νεογέννητη». «Δεν ξέρεις γιατί το έκαναν. Μπορεί να μην είχαν άλλη επιλογή» είπε με φωνή που καταλάβαινα ότι προσπαθούσε να με παρηγορήσει και κατά κάποιο τρόπο τα κατάφερνε, ήταν ωραίο να μιλάω σε κάποιον γι' αυτό. «Όχι δεν είναι αυτό. Ξέρω γιατί μ' άφησαν. Δε με ήθελαν, ήμουν βάρος. Άκουσα τις μαγείρισσες να το λένε». «Μην ανησυχείς, αυτοί χάνουν. Άλλωστε υπάρχουν και χειρότερα, πίστεψε με»είπε με πικρία στη φωνή του. Αμέσως η περιέργεια με κατέκλισε. Δεν το έλεγε για να με παρηγορήσει, το τόνος του το έκανε αρκετά ξεκάθαρο, οπότε τι εννοούσε; «Αλήθεια; Σαν τι;»ρώτησα. Η έκφραση του έγινε αμέσως συγκρατημένη και επιφυλακτική αλλά πάνω απ' όλα τόσο θλιμμένη που μ' έκανε να θέλω απεγνωσμένα να τον παρηγορήσω. Δεν απάντησε και μείναμε στη σιωπή. «Αν σου πω την δική μου ιστορία θα μου πεις και εσύ τη δικιά σου; Βοηθάει ξέρεις το να το βγάζεις από μέσα σου, το να μοιράζεσαι τον πόνο με κάποιον άλλο» είπα διστακτικά στην αρχή αλλά μετά οι λέξεις βγήκαν ορμητικά. «Τι σε κάνει να πιστεύεις ότι πονάω;»ρώτησε γρήγορα με μια έκφραση που μ' έκανε να γελάσω «Δε θα' σουν εδώ αν δε πονούσες. Όλοι μας πονάμε γιατί όλοι χάσαμε κάτι, χάσαμε τις οικογένειες μας. Άλλοι πονάνε λιγότερο και άλλοι περισσότερο αλλά όλοι πονάμε. Το ότι είμαστε παιδιά δεν μικραίνει τον πόνο αλλά τον μεγεθύνει». Επικράτησε σιωπή για λίγο και μετά ρώτησε έκπληκτος «Και θα' σουν πρόθυμη να μοιραστείς τον δικό μου πόνο;». «Αν ήσουν και εσύ πρόθυμος να μοιραστείς τον δικό μου. Είναι δίκαιο δε νομίζεις;»ρώτησα με μια σιγουριά που δεν ήξερα από πήγαζε. «Ναι δίκαιο»απάντησε «Λοιπόν εσύ πρώτη». Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και ξεκίνησα «Με άφησαν εδώ όταν ήμουν λίγων ημερών. Το μόνο που είχα μαζί μου όταν με βρήκαν ήταν ένα σημείωμα με τα' όνομα μου ¨Ιζαμπέλα Σουάν¨ και ένα χαρτί νοσοκομείου που έλεγε την ημερομηνία γέννησης μου και την κατάσταση της υγείας μου. Το ίδρυμα είναι το μόνο σπίτι που γνώρισα ποτέ, μένω εδώ όλη μου τη ζωή. Μετά από χρόνια άκουσα τις μαγείρισσες να μιλάνε για μένα»πήρα άλλη μια βαθιά ανάσα για να συνεχίσω «Έλεγαν πως ήξεραν την μητέρα μου, έχουμε το ίδιο χρώμα ματιών, και απορούσαν πως μπόρεσε να φανεί τόσο άκαρδη και να διαλέξει την καριέρα της αντί για το παιδί της. Σύμφωνα μ' αυτά που έλεγαν η μητέρα μου ήταν ηθοποιός και αν ήταν αρκετά δύσκολο να διακριθεί μόνη της, πόσο μάλλον έχοντας και ένα παιδί. Την καθυστερούσα, της ήμουν βάρος. Για τον πατέρα μου άκουσα ότι απλά ήταν ένας εραστής της. Δε με ήθελαν»μέχρι να τελειώσω τα δάκρυα είχαν ξεχειλίσει. Τα σκούπισα γρήγορα πριν προλάβει να τα δει αλλά ήταν αργά. Άπλωσε το χέρι του και έπιασε το δικό μου «Λυπάμαι»ήταν το μόνο που είπε ,με μάτια μεγάλα και ειλικρινή, όμως ήταν αρκετό. «Κι εγώ»απάντησα με φωνή τραχιά απ' τα δάκρυα «Τώρα σειρά σου». Ήταν η σειρά του να πάρει μια βαθιά ανάσα πριν αρχίσει. «Από τότε που θυμάμαι τον εαυτό μου έχω αναμνήσεις από τους γονείς μου να μαλώνουν. Ο πατέρας μου»το πρόσωπο του σκοτείνιασε όταν είπε τη λέξη και μπορούσα να δω τα εισαγωγικά στον αέρα «έπινε και φώναζε πολύ, πολλές φορές χτυπούσε τη μαμά μου και όταν έγινα αρκετά μεγάλος κι εμένα» καθώς το έλεγε αυτό με το ελεύθερο χέρι του σήκωσε το μανίκι του χεριού που ήταν ακόμη μέσα στο δικό μου και αποκάλυψε μια μεγάλη μελανιά που αν και σιγά-σιγά ξεθώριαζε ήταν ακόμη ορατή. Τότε πήρα μια κοφτή ανάσα που εκείνος αγνόησε συνεχίζοντας «Η μαμά ήθελε να φύγουμε μακριά αλλά φοβόταν. Είχαμε προσπαθήσει πολλές φορές αλλά όταν μας έπιανε να προσπαθούμε το ξύλο ήταν χειρότερο. Η μαμά μου μού είχε απαγορεύσει να μιλήσω σε κανέναν στο σχολείο, πάντα φρόντιζε να μη φαίνονται οι μελανιές, γιατί δεν ήθελε κανένας να ξέρει. Τη τελευταία φορά που προσπαθήσαμε να φύγουμε είχαμε φτάσει τόσο κοντά όμως μας έπιασε. Πρώτη φορά τον είχα δει τόσο έξαλλο. Η μαμά μου άρχιζε να ουρλιάζει, να μου φωνάζει να τρέξω, να φύγω…»σ' αυτό το σημείο η φωνή του έσπασε και τα μάτια του έκλεισαν σφιχτά, του έσφιξα το χέρι «Δε χρειάζεται να συνεχ….» άρχισα αλλά γρήγορα μ' έκοψε «Όχι το θέλω. Είχες δίκιο, βοηθάει να μοιράζεσαι». Πήρε άλλη μια βαθιά ανάσα και συνέχισε «Για να σταματήσει τις κραυγές της άρπαξε ένα βάζο από το σαλόνι και τη χτύπησε μ' αυτό στο κεφάλι. Υπήρχε τόσο πολύ αίμα και εκείνη δε κουνιόταν. Άρχισα να τρέχω πανικόβλητος μέχρι που με βρήκε κάποιος στο δρόμο. Του τα είπα όλα και εκείνος κάλεσε την αστυνομία. Μετά από πολλά κατέληξα εδώ». Η φωνή του ήταν ραγισμένη και τα μάτια του ήταν βουρκωμένα. Το να τον βλέπω έτσι έκανε την καρδιά μου κομμάτια, έπρεπε να κάνω κάτι για να σβήσω αυτή την μαρτυρική έκφραση από το πρόσωπο του. Έτσι τον αγκάλιασα σφιχτά και του ψιθύρισα «Όλα θα πάνε καλά τώρα. Είσαι ασφαλής, είσαι μαζί μου». Τότε με αγκάλιασε και εκείνος «Ναι, τώρα έχουμε ο ένας τον άλλο»απάντησε και μείναμε έτσι.

**Α/Ν:**** Αυτό είναι το τελευταίο κεφάλαιο που είναι παιδιά, στο επόμενο θα τους μεγαλώσουμε λίγο ;-) αλλά πρέπει να το διαβάσετε για να δείτε τι γίνετε! ****Your reviews are our drugs! Please…**


	3. χρόνια πολλά

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 3:ΧΡΟΝΙΑ****ΠΟΛΛΑ**

**Α/Ν: Σας ευχαριστούμε ακόμη μια φορά που διαβάζετε την ιστορία μας. Ελπίζουμε να μη σας απογοητεύσουμε! Τα λέμε κάτω…**

**(****EPOV****)**

Ξύπνησα πολύ νωρίς, δεν είχε ξημερώσει καλά-καλά, αλλά δεν ήθελα να σηκωθώ απ' το κρεβάτι. Ο Μάικ και οι υπόλοιποι κοιμόντουσαν ακόμη και είχαμε ώρα μέχρι το πρωινό. Έτσι αποφάσισα να μείνω στο κρεβάτι. Άφησα το μυαλό να περιπλανηθεί άσκοπα και σύντομα οι σκέψεις μου κατέληξαν στο πόσο γρήγορα είχαν περάσει τα τελευταία 6 χρόνια και πόσα πολλά είχαν αλλάξει μέσα σ' αυτά. Θυμόμουν ακόμη πολύ καθαρά τη πρώτη μου μέρα εδώ. Ένιωθα τόσο χαμένος, ότι τίποτα δεν είχε νόημα πια, ένιωθα να πνίγομαι. Τώρα όμως όλα αυτά έχουν αλλάξει. Οι πληγές μου αρχίζουν σιγά-σιγά να κλείνουν και όλα αυτά τα χρωστάω σ' ένα άτομο: τη Μπέλα, την Μπέλα μου. Αν και θα περίμενε κανείς κάποιος που έχει περάσει όσα εγώ να κάνει πολύ καιρό για ν' ανοιχτεί σε κάποιον με τη Μπέλα ήταν αλλιώς. Ήταν εκεί για μένα από την πρώτη στιγμή, λέγοντας πάντα αυτό που χρειαζόμουν. Ποτέ στη ζωή μου δε θα ξεχάσω τη στιγμή που κάθισε δίπλα μου στο παγκάκι και άρχισε να κάνει διάλογο με τον εαυτό της επειδή την αγνοούσα, ακόμη και τώρα γελάω μ' αυτή την ανάμνηση. Είχε δει τον πόνο μου και προσπαθούσε να το διώξει, ήταν πρόθυμη να τον μοιραστεί μαζί μου για να αλαφρύνει το φορτίο μου. Όμως η συμφωνία μας ήταν δίκαιη, θα ανταπέδιδα τη χάρη παίρνοντας και εγώ λίγο από τον δικό της. Μου είπε την ιστορία της, πως οι γονείς της την άφησαν γιατί δεν την ήθελαν και της είπα και εγώ τη δική μου. Στα μάτια της δεν είχα δει οίκτο αλλά κατανόηση και όταν με αγκάλιασε για πρώτη φορά ένιωσα μια ζεστασιά ν' απλώνεται μέσα στο στήθος μου. «Όλα θα πάνε καλά τώρα. Είσαι ασφαλής, είσαι μαζί μου» είχε πει και για πρώτη φορά ένιωσα γαλήνη, ένιωσα ότι ήμουν σπίτι, ότι είχα μια οικογένεια που θα με στήριζε όπως θα τη στήριζα και εγώ. Και πράγματι έτσι έγινε, μέσα στα τελευταία χρόνια είχαμε γίνει αυτοκόλλητοι. Αν και είχα και άλλους φίλους κανένας δε με ήξερε ούτε με καταλάβαινε όπως εκείνη. Καθώς άλλαξα πλευρό τα μάτια μου έπεσαν στο ημερολόγιο που ήταν κολλημένο στο τοίχο. Μόλις συνειδητοποίησα τι μέρα ήταν σήμερα πήδηξα αμέσως απ' το κρεβάτι και άρχισα να ετοιμάζομαι σα δαιμονισμένος-μα πως μπόρεσα να το ξεχάσω!«Έντουαρντ; Τι έπαθες πρωινιάτικα;» άκουσα τη πνιχτή από τον ύπνο φωνή του Τάιλερ να ρωτάει από πίσω μου. «Τίποτα κοιμήσου. Απλά πρέπει να κάνω κάτι δουλειές για σήμερα»του απάντησα. «Γιατί; Τι είναι σήμερα;»ρώτησε απορημένος «Η μέρα που γεννήθηκε ο άγγελος μου»ψιθύρισα σχεδόν στον εαυτό μου και με την άκρη του ματιού μου είδα τον Τάιλερ να κουνάει το κεφάλι του και μου φάνηκε πώς τον άκουσα να λέει «Πάντα το έλεγα ότι ο Μέισεν τα' χει χαμένα» πριν επιστρέψει στον ύπνο του.

**BPOV**

Άνοιξα απρόθυμα τα μάτια μου αν και νύσταζα ακόμη. Το δωμάτιο ήταν γεμάτο θορύβους και φωνές που σήμαινε ότι τα υπόλοιπα κορίτσια είχαν ξυπνήσει και ετοιμάζονταν για το πρωινό. Σηκώθηκα από το κρεβάτι και με βαριά βήματα μπήκα στο μπάνιο. Άλλη μια μέρα σκέφτηκα μελαγχολικά αλλά μετά θυμήθηκα το άτομο με το οποίο θα την περνούσα και η διάθεση μου βελτιώθηκε αισθητά. Σήμερα ήταν Σάββατο και ο Έντουαρντ μου είχε υποσχεθεί ότι θα περνούσαμε τη μέρα μαζί για ν' αναπληρώσουμε όλο το χρόνο που χάσαμε με το άνοιγμα των σχολείων, αυτή η βδομάδα ήταν πολύ δύσκολη. Και τότε θυμήθηκα εκείνη την ημέρα πριν από έξι χρόνια, την ημέρα που ήρθε ο Εντουαρντ στο ορφανοτροφείο. Ακόμη τον θυμάμαι να κάθεται διπλά στην κ. Κόουπ με το κεφάλι του χαμηλωμένο και να κοιτάζει έξω με πρόσωπο θλιμμένο και αδιάφορο. Ποτέ δεν θα ξεχάσω εκείνη την ημέρα γιατί ήταν η μέρα που η ζωή μου άλλαξε, απέκτησε νόημα και επιτέλους για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή μου κάποιος νοιαζόταν και για μένα. Τα τελευταία έξι χρόνια είχαμε γίνει αχώριστοι, η φιλία μας γινόταν μέρα με τη μέρα πιο βαθιά και πιο δυνατή. Ο ένας μπήκε στη ζωή του άλλου και την άλλαξε οριστικά. Βρήκαμε και οι δυο αυτό που χρειαζόμασταν: μια οικογένεια. Όταν επέστρεψα ήμουν μόνη πλέον στο δωμάτιο και καθώς ντυνόμουν τυχαία πρόσεξα το ημερολόγιο και συνειδητοποίησα πως σήμερα είναι δεκατρείς Σεπτεμβρίου, σήμερα είχα τα γενέθλια μου ,σήμερα γινόμουν δεκαέξι χρονών. «Μπέλα, είσαι καλά; Γιατί αργείς τόσο;» ήταν η Τζέσικα που μου φώναζε απ' το διάδρομο «Ναι, μια χαρά είμαι. Έρχομαι»της απάντησα και αφού ντύθηκα βιαστικά την ακολούθησα στη τραπεζαρία. Η Τζέσικα φλυαρούσε σε όλη τη διαδρομή όπως κάθε άλλη μέρα γεγονός για το οποίο ένιωσα μεγάλη ανακούφιση, δεν είχε ιδέα τη μέρα ήταν σήμερα. Τα πιο πολλά κορίτσια της ηλικίας μου θα στεναχωριόντουσαν αλλά όχι εγώ. Στα γενέθλια υποτίθεται ότι κάποιος γιορτάζει τη γέννηση του που είναι ένα ευχάριστο γεγονός, εγώ τι να γιορτάσω ότι η γονείς μου δε με ήθελαν και γι' αυτό με παράτησαν εδώ; Όταν φτάσαμε στη τραπεζαρία ο Έντουαρντ και οι υπόλοιποι ήταν ήδη εκεί. Αφού πήρα το φαγητό μου έκατσα στη καρέκλα δίπλα στον Έντουαρντ όπως πάντα και εκείνος όπως κάθε μέρα μου χαμογέλασε και είπε «Καλημέρα. Πως κοιμήθηκες;»,«Αρκετά καλά» του απάντησα. Κάναμε αυτή τη συζήτηση κάθε μέρα εδώ και έξι χρόνια αλλά και πάλι ένιωθα τη καρδιά μου να χτυπάει σα τρελή στη θέα του χαμόγελου που μου έριχνε. Στο τραπέζι μαζί μας κάθονταν η Λόρεν, η Τζέσικα, ο Μάικ, ο Τάιλερ και αν και ήταν μικρότεροι από εμάς η Άντζελα με τον Μπεν. Καθώς το πρωινό προχωρούσε το θέμα το γενεθλίων μου δεν αναφέρθηκε πράγμα για το οποίο ήμουν ευγνώμων αλλά και λίγο στεναχωρημένη γιατί περίμενα ότι ο Εντουαρντ θα τα θυμόνταν ,υποτίθεται ότι είναι ο πιο κοντινός μου άνθρωπος, η οικογένεια μου. Απ' αυτές τις σκέψεις μ' έβγαλε η φωνή του Μάικ «Μπέλα, είναι κάτι ασκήσεις στη λογοτεχνία που με δυσκολεύουν, μήπως θα μπορούσες να βρεις λίγο χρόνο σήμερα για να με βοηθήσεις;» ρώτησε. Άντε πάλι, σκέφτηκα. Ο Μάικ αν και ήταν πολύ καλός μου φίλος είχε ένα ελάττωμα: η φιλία δεν του ήταν αρκετή. Όφειλα να το παραδεχτώ ότι έκανε φιλότιμες προσπάθειες «για να με κατακτήσει» όπως το έθετε η Τζέσικα αλλά για μένα δεν ήταν τίποτα παραπάνω από ένας απλός φίλος και οι προσπάθειες του είχαν αρχίσει να γίνονται κουραστικές.«Λυπάμαι»απάντησε ο Εντουαρντ αντί για μένα «αλλά έχουμε κανονίσει να περάσουμε όλη τη μέρα μαζί. Η Τζέσικα θα μπορούσε να σε βοηθήσει. Έτσι;» είπε κοιτάζοντας προς εκείνη «Μα φυσικά»απάντησε εκείνη πρόθυμα. Ο Μάικ πήρε μια έκφραση σα νηστικό κουτάβι με την οποία θα' χα σίγουρα γελάσει αν δεν ένιωθα τόσο ένοχη, ήταν καλό παιδί απλά λίγο ενοχλητικός. Απ' την άλλη ο Εντουαρντ φαινόταν να το διασκεδάζει και όταν έβαλε επίτηδες το χέρι του γύρω απ' ώμους μου η έκφραση του Μάικ έγινε ακόμη πιο θλιμμένη, ο Εντουαρντ μετά βίας συγκρατούσε τα γέλια του. Εγώ απ' την άλλη έγινα παντζάρι και όταν πρόσεξα την άγρια ματιά της Λόρεν στο χέρι που είχε γύρω μου ο Εντουαρντ έγινα ακόμη πιο κόκκινη. Ένιωσα ευγνώμων όταν άκουσα τη Ρενέ να πλησιάζει το τραπέζι μας «Καλημέρα παιδιά. Μπέλα, γλυκιά μου, μπορείς να πας μέχρι την αγορά να μου κάνεις μερικά ψώνια;» ρώτησε. Εξαιτίας των αμέτρητων φορών που την είχα βοηθήσει στη κουζίνα οι μαγειρικές μου ικανότητες είχαν γίνει σχεδόν ισάξιες με τις δικές της και έτσι μ' εμπιστεύονταν για τέτοιες δουλειές. «Ναι φυσικά, αλλά μπορεί να' ρθει και ο Εντουαρντ μαζί μου;»ρώτησα και όταν είδα το υπαινικτικό βλέμμα της Ρενέ ,όπως κάθε φορά που έκανα ή έλεγα κάτι που κατά τη γνώμη της επιβεβαίωνε τις υποψίες της ότι είμαστε και κάτι παραπάνω από φίλοι, πρόσθεσα βιαστικά «Για να με βοηθήσει στο κουβάλημα». «Μα φυσικά, γλυκιά μου»απάντησε απλά και μου έδωσε τη λίστα με τα ψώνια μαζί με τ' απαραίτητα χρήματα και επέστρεψε στη κουζίνα. Κόκκινη από ντροπή τα πήρα και σηκώθηκα από το τραπέζι παραβλέποντας τα γελάκια και τους ψίθυρους που ακουστήκαν από τους υπόλοιπους στο τραπέζι και ο Εντουαρντ με ακολούθησε μ 'ένα τεράστιο χαμόγελο. Ανεβήκαμε πάνω για να πάρουμε τα μπουφάν μας και όταν ξανασυναντηθήκαμε κατευθυνθήκαμε προς τη πόρτα. Η διαδρομή μέχρι την αγορά ήταν σιωπηλή και επειδή η λίστα με τα ψώνια ήταν μικρή η βόλτα μας στην αγορά κράτησε λίγο. Έτσι γρήγορα πήραμε το δρόμο της επιστροφής. «Όταν είπες ότι ήθελες να σε βοηθήσω στο κουβάλημα δε κατάλαβα ότι το εννοούσες τόσο κυριολεκτικά!»άκουσα στον Εντουαρντ να γκρινιάζει από πίσω μου και γύρισα για να τον δω να κρατάει 3 σακούλες στο ένα χέρι και 2 στο άλλο. «Την επόμενη φορά που η Ρενέ θα με στείλει για ψώνια θα πάρω τον Μάικ μαζί μου, ίσως αυτός τα καταφέρνει καλύτερα»είπα πειρακτικά και πήρα μερικές από τις σακούλες που κουβαλούσε. Ο Εντουαρντ με κοιτούσε αποσβολωμένος με μάτια σοκαρισμένα «Θα διάλεγες τον Μάικ αντί για μένα;»είπε με τρεμουλιαστή φωνή. «Μα φυσικά και όχι!»είπα αμέσως ενώ από μέσα μου καταριόμουν τον εαυτό μου «Πλάκα έκανα Εντουαρντ. Ποτέ δε θα διαλέξω κάποιον άλλο εκτός από εσένα»είπα ενώ κοιτούσα στα υπέροχα πράσινα μάτια του συνειδητοποιώντας ότι οι λέξεις ήταν πιο αληθινές απ' όσο πίστευα. Μείναμε έτσι για μια ατέλειωτη στιγμή, κοιτώντας ο ένας στα μάτια του άλλου ,και μετά κοίταξα μακριά λέγοντας «Πρέπει να πηγαίνουμε, θ' αργήσουμε» και γύρισα από την άλλη. «Μπέλα» τον άκουσα να με φωνάζει και γύρισα. Στα χέρια του από το πουθενά ήταν μια μαργαρίτα και την έτεινε προς τα εμένα «Χρόνια πολλά» ήταν το μόνο που είπε. Μόνο εκείνος ήξερε την προτίμηση μου σ' αυτά τα λουλούδια, ότι για μένα συμβολίζουν την ομορφιά της απλότητας, την αθωότητα. Όταν πήρα τα μάτια μου από το λουλούδι για να κοιτάξω εκείνον, αυτός μου χαμογελούσε «Ήξερα ότι θα μου θύμωνες αν το ανέφερα μπροστά στους άλλους. Πραγματικά νόμισες ότι θα το ξεχνούσα;»είπε γελώντας. Είχα μείνει άναυδη, πήρα με αργές κινήσεις το λουλούδι από τα χέρια του και χάιδεψα τα πέταλα του. «Καλύτερα να το κρύψω αυτό γιατί αν η Λόρεν μάθει ότι μου το έδωσες θα μου βγάλει τα μάτια»είπα μετά από λίγο για να ελαφρύνω την κατάσταση. Εκείνος μόνο γέλασε και πέρασε όλες τις σακούλες στο ένα του χέρι ώστε να μπορέσει να κρατήσει με το άλλο το δικό μου «Θ' αργήσουμε και ο Μάικ θα νομίζει ότι σε απήγαγα»είπε και συνεχίσαμε να περπατάμε γελώντας. Το υπόλοιπο της ημέρας κύλισε ήρεμα, αφού τελειώσαμε με τα μαθήματα μας περάσαμε όλη την υπόλοιπη μέρα στο παγκάκι μας στη πίσω αυλή ακούγοντας μουσική από το ράδιο και συζητώντας για διάφορα θέματα. Όταν άρχισε να σκοτεινιάζει ακούσαμε τη Ρενέ να φωνάζει «Παιδιά, το βραδινό είναι έτοιμο» και κατευθυνθήκαμε προς την τραπεζαρία πιασμένοι χέρι-χέρι τραγουδώντας ακόμη το τελευταίο τραγούδι που ακούγαμε στο ράδιο. Ένιωθα τόσο ευτυχισμένη που απορούσα αν η ζωή μπορούσε να γίνει καλύτερη. Ο πρώτος άνθρωπος που είδαμε όταν μπήκαμε μέσα στο ίδρυμα ήταν ο Μάικ και το βλέμμα που μας έριξε, για την ακρίβεια στον Εντουαρντ, ήταν το λιγότερο δολοφονικό αλλά ήμουν τόσο χαρούμενη που απλά δε μ' ένοιαζε. Το βραδινό ήταν νόστιμο και γι' αυτό μου έκανε εντύπωση όταν ο Εντουαρντ μόλις μετά από μερικές μπουκιές μας καληνύχτισε βιαστικά και έφυγε χωρίς να μου ρίξει ούτε μια ματιά. Ετοιμάστηκα για ύπνο μηχανικά και όταν επιτέλους έφτασα στο κρεβάτι δε μπορούσα να κοιμηθώ. Με κατέτρεχαν σκέψεις για το τι θα μπορούσε να κάνει τον Εντουαρντ να φύγει τόσο βιαστικά. Μήπως τον είχε πειράξει κάτι; Μήπως ήταν εξαιτίας του βλέμματος που του είχε ρίξει ο Μάικ; Θέλω να πω ο Μάικ και ο Εντουαρντ δεν ήταν ακριβώς κολλητοί αλλά μήπως το γεγονός ότι τον αντιπαθεί εξαιτίας μου τον ενοχλούσε; Δε μου φαινόταν πιθανό αλλά ποτέ δε ξέρεις. Ή μήπως ακόμη χειρότερα τον είχε πειράξει κάτι που είχα πει ή έκανα εγώ; Όμως η σημερινή μέρα ήταν τόσο τέλεια, τι μπορεί να ήταν αυτό που τον ενόχλησε; Μέσα στα χρόνια που γνωριζόμαστε δεν είχαμε μαλώσει ούτε μια φορά τι τόσο τρομερό μπορεί να έκανα; Ή μήπως σκεφτόμουν βλακείες και απλά ήταν κουρασμένος; Το κεφάλι μου γύριζε και δε μπορούσα να βγάλω άκρη. Αποφάσισα να τον ρωτήσω το πρωί και αν οι υποψίες μου ήταν γελοίες θα μπορούσα να γελάσω με τον εαυτό μου και αν είχα δίκιο τότε θα έκανα τα πάντα για να επανορθώσω. Αυτό όμως δεν έκανε τον ύπνο να έρθει, έτσι άφησα το μυαλό μου να πλανηθεί πίσω στη μέρα που προηγήθηκε. Το λουλούδι που μου είχε δώσει ο Εντουαρντ, το χαμόγελο του όταν μου ευχήθηκε για τα γενέθλια μου, η ζεστασιά του χεριού του στο δικό μου, το χρώμα τον ματιών του, το σχήμα των χειλιών του που πρέπει να' ναι τόσο απαλά αναρωτιόμουν τι γεύση είχαν. Αυτή η σκέψη με έκανε να πεταχτώ απότομα. Ο Εντουαρντ και εγώ είμαστε φίλοι δε θα πρέπει να μ' ενδιαφέρουν τέτοια πράγματα μου φώναζε το μυαλό μου αλλά ένα άλλο τμήμα του εγκεφάλου μου μπορούσε να φανταστεί με ανησυχητική ακρίβεια πως θα ήταν να τον φιλάω. Τι μου συμβαίνει; Από πού έρχονται όλες αυτές οι σκέψεις; Μήπως έχω πυρετό; Αντανακλαστικά έβαλα το χέρι μου στο μέτωπο μου, όχι όλα είναι φυσιολογικά. Ξαφνικά άκουσα μια πολύ γνωστή φωνή να ψιθυρίζει τ' όνομα μου. Πρώτα οι φαντασιώσεις και τώρα ακούω και φωνές; Τρελαίνομαι σκέφτηκα βάζοντας το μαξιλάρι πάνω απ' το κεφάλι μου! Αλλά ήταν άσκοπο γιατί η φωνή συνέχιζε να με φωνάζει και ερχόταν όλο και πιο κοντά. «Μπέλα αφού είσαι ξύπνια γιατί κάνεις ότι δε μ' ακούς;»αυτή τη φορά η φωνή συνοδεύτηκε και από ένα σκούντημα. Αμέσως πετάχτηκα από το κρεβάτι μου και είδα τον Εντουαρντ να κοιτάζει λες και είμαι τρελή. «Είσαι καλά;»ρώτησε ψιθυριστά και για να πω την αλήθεια δεν ήξερα προφανώς δεν άκουγα φωνές αλλά και πάλι, είμαι καλά; «Ναι με τρόμαξες αυτό είναι όλο. Τι κάνεις εδώ βραδιάτικα;»ρώτησα απ' τη μια ανησυχώντας για τη πνευματική μου υγεία και απ' την άλλη νιώθοντας ανακούφιση βλέποντας τον. «Έλα μαζί μου θέλω να σου δείξω κάτι»είπε και έτεινε το χέρι προς εμένα «Να μου δείξεις τι;» ρώτησα καχύποπτα «Έλα και θα δεις»ήταν το μόνο που είπε και κούνησε ανυπόμονα το χέρι του. Το πήρα και με οδήγησε με προσοχή έξω απ' το δωμάτιο και μετά προς τη σκάλα που οδηγούσε στη σοφίτα, μα τι θα κάναμε στη σοφίτα μες στη νύχτα; Η καρδιά μου άρχισε να χτυπάει με ορυμαγδό στη σκέψη αυτή. Όταν φτάσαμε στη πόρτα της σοφίτας με κοίταξε «Κλείσε τα μάτια σου»είπε και όταν άνοιξα το στόμα μου για να διαμαρτυρηθώ πρόσθεσε«Εμπιστεύσου με». Μετά απ' αυτό δεν μπορούσα να κάνω τίποτα άλλο από το να υπακούσω. Άκουσα το τρίξιμο της πόρτας που άνοιγε και μετά με οδήγησε μπροστά. «Άνοιξε τα μάτια σου»είπε και όταν το έκανα βρέθηκα μπροστά σ' ένα πάγκο που είχε πάνω του ένα κουκλόσπιτο. Μου φαινόταν γνωστό, είχαμε βρει ένα παρόμοιο μαζί με τον Εντουαρντ σε μια απ' τις εξερευνήσεις μας στη σοφίτα, αλλά δε μπορούσε να' ναι το ίδιο. Εκείνο ήταν ξεθωριασμένο και σπασμένο σε πολλά σημεία αλλά αυτό φαινόταν ολοκαίνουργιο. Γύρισα για να τον κοιτάξω «Τι είναι αυτό;»είπα και εκείνος απάντησε γελώντας «Το δώρο σου. Στ' αλήθεια νόμιζες ότι θ' άφηνα τα γενέθλια σου να περάσουν δίνοντας σου μόνο ένα λουλούδι; Με προσβάλεις!», «Μα τα γενέθλια μου πέρασαν»κατάφερα ν' αρθρώσω. «Όχι είναι 23:50 άρα τεχνικά τα γενέθλια σου δε πέρασαν ακόμη»είπε μ' ένα θριαμβευτικό τόνο. Πήρα τα μάτια μου από πάνω του και γύρισα να κοιτάξω το κουκλόσπιτο ανίκανη να μιλήσω. «Δε σου αρέσει; Μπορώ να το διορθώσω»είπε όταν η σιωπή είχε παραταθεί. «Όχι είναι υπέροχο»είπα αν και η λέξη μόνο επιφανειακά μπορούσε να το περιγράψει. «Χαίρομαι που σ' αρέσει. Το είδα όταν η Ρενέ μ' έστειλε να της φέρω κάποια καθαριστικά αμέσως σκέφτηκα εσένα, ότι θα' ταν ωραίο δώρο. Η Ρενέ μου έδωσε τις μπογιές και πήρα τα εργαλεία από την αποθήκη και μετά δεν ήταν και πολύ δύσκολο. Ξέρεις παραλίγο να μη προλάβω να το τελειώσω γι' αυτό έφυγα βιαστικά απ' τη τραπεζαρία. Για να πω την αλήθεια περνούσαμε τόσο ωραία σήμερα που το ξέχασα»είπε με έκφραση απολογητική περνώντας το χέρι του μέσα απ' τα μαλλιά του. Ακόμη δε μπορούσα να πάρω τα μάτια μου απ' το κουκλόσπιτο «Γιατί σκέφτηκες εμένα όταν το είδες;»ρώτησα με φωνή αδύναμη απ' τα δάκρυα που μαζεύονταν στα μάτια μου. «Μου είχες πει ότι το ορφανοτροφείο είναι το μόνο σπίτι που είχες, και να,τώρα έχεις και ένα ακόμη. Σκέφτηκα ότι θα ήταν ωραίο να σου κάνω δώρο ένα σπίτι έστω και κουκλόσπιτο. Εντάξει ξέρω είναι βλακεία αλλά είναι μια καλή αρχή δε νομίζεις;»είπε με φωνή αγχωμένη. Γύρισα να τον κοιτάξω έχοντας αμυδρή επίγνωση ότι τα δάκρυα στα μάτια μου είχαν ξεχειλίσει και καθώς κοίταξα στα καταπράσινα μάτια του ένιωθα την καρδιά μου έτοιμη να σπάσει από αγάπη για εκείνον. Χωρίς συνειδητή εντολή τα χέρια μου τυλίχτηκα γύρω του και τα χείλη μου βρέθηκαν στα δικά του. «Θεέ μου είμαι τόσο ερωτευμένη μαζί του» ήταν η τελευταία σκέψη που έκανα πριν τα χέρια του με φέρουν πιο κοντά στο στήθος του και ανταποκριθεί στο φιλί μου κάνοντας με να ξεχάσω τ' όνομα μου.

**Α/Ν: Πάει και αυτό το κεφάλαιο! Ελπίζουμε να απολαύσατε την χαρούμενη ατμόσφαιρα του γιατί τα πράγματα στο επόμενο κεφάλαιο… Πραγματικά δεν πιστεύατε ότι θα σας πούμε έτσι; **** μην ξεχνάτε να ****review****!**** You****know****you****love****us****, ****xoxo****G****4 ****Girls****… **


	4. όνειρα που γίνονται εφιάλτες

**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 4:ΟΝΕΙΡΑ ΠΟΥ ΓΙΝΟΝΤΑΙ ΕΦΙΑΛΤΕΣ**

A/N: Εδώ είμαστε και πάλι! Χαρούμενη επέτειο στο αγαπημένο μας twilight ζευγάρι! Άντε και του χρόνο όμως στο θέμα μας τα πράγματα «σκοτεινιάζουν σιγά-σιγά». Χωρίς άλλη καθυστέρηση το 4ο κεφάλαιο…

**BPOV**

Σύντομα χωριστήκαμε για αέρα και το μυαλό μου συντονίστηκε με το σώμα μου. «Παναγιά μου! Τι έκανα;» ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που σκέφτηκα. Σίγουρα είχα απολαύσει το φιλί αλλά τι θα γινόταν από εδώ και πέρα; Εκείνος είχε ανταποκριθεί αλλά ίσως να ήταν από το σοκ ή επειδή δεν ήθελε να με πληγώσει αλλά δεν υπάρχει καμιά περίπτωση να με βλέπει έτσι…ή μήπως υπάρχει; Το κεφάλι μου γύριζε με όλες αυτές τις σκέψεις και έτσι όπως είχα καρφώσει τα μάτια μου στο πάτωμα ένιωθα ναυτία. «Ένας τρόπος υπάρχει να μάθεις» σκέφτηκα. Σήκωσα τα μάτια μου στο πρόσωπο του Έντουαρντ και αυτό που είδα μου έκοψε την ανάσα. Το πρόσωπο του έλαμπε και στα μάτια του υπήρχε ένα φως που δεν είχα δει ποτέ πριν. Κάρφωσε τα μάτια του στα δικά μου χαμογελώντας κάνοντας με κατακόκκινη. «ε… ε-εγώ, θε-θέλω να πω, αυτό…εσύ…» ξεκίνησα αλλά τα χείλη του πάνω στα δικά μου με έκοψαν. Ήταν τρυφερό και σύντομο όμως ήταν αρκετό για να με αφήσει ξέπνοη. Μείναμε έτσι για μια στιγμή μέχρι που ο Έντουαρντ έσπασε τη σιωπή «πάμε»είπε επιτακτικά και άρπαξε μια κουβέρτα απ' τη σοφίτα σέρνοντας με στην πόρτα. «Πού πάμε» ρώτησα πιο δυνατά απ' όσο έπρεπε. «Σσς» μου είπε γρήγορα «Περίμενε και θα δεις». Τον ακολούθησα μέχρι που φτάσαμε στην εξώπορτα του ορφανοτροφείου. «Πάμε έξω; Αν μας πιάσει κανείς θα βρούμε μεγάλο μπελά!»είπα σταματώντας τον. «Μη φοβάσαι δε θα πάμε μακριά θα γυρίσουμε σε λίγο» είπε και βλέποντας ότι δεν με είχε πείσει πρόσθεσε μετά από λίγο «Εμπιστεύσου με». Μετά από αυτό δε μπορούσα να διαφωνήσω, θα εμπιστευόμουν τον Έντουαρντ και με τη ζωή μου ακόμη. Έξω έκανε πάρα πολύ κρύο και ο Έντουαρντ μας τύλιξε με την κουβέρτα και αρχίσαμε να προχωράμε προς τη διπλανή πολυκατοικία. Κατευθυνθήκαμε στο στενό δίπλα της και ο Έντουαρντ μου έκανε νόημα να ανέβω τις σκάλες εξόδου για περιπτώσεις εκτάκτου ανάγκης. «Πού οδηγούν οι σκάλες;»τον ρώτησα καθώς ανεβαίναμε «Στην ταράτσα»μου απάντησε. Όταν τελικά φτάσαμε η θέα από την ταράτσα ήταν υπέροχη. Όλη η πόλη απλώνονταν μπροστά μας και τα φώτα της έκαναν το τοπίο σχεδόν μαγικό, ήταν τόσο όμορφα που προς στιγμήν ξέχασα το κρύο. Ο Έντουαρντ ήρθε από πίσω μου και μας τύλιξε και τους δυο στην κουβέρτα «Σ' αρέσει;»ρώτησε. «Είναι πανέμορφα! Αλλά γιατί με έφερες εδώ;»του απάντησα γυρίζοντας προς το μέρος του. Στα μάτια του υπήρχε η λάμψη από πριν και το πρόσωπο του ήταν τόσο κοντά στο δικό μου που αν σηκωνόμουν στις μύτες των ποδιών μου θα μπορούσα να τον φιλήσω… «Μπέλα σύνελθε» είπα στον εαυτό μου. Ήμουν τόσο χαμένη στις σκέψεις μου σχεδόν δεν άκουσα την απάντηση του. «Ήθελα να το κάνω σωστά, ήθελα να τη θυμάσαι αυτή τη νύχτα»είπε και τα λόγια του αντί να με κάνουν να καταλάβω με μπέρδεψαν χειρότερα αλλά πριν προλάβω να ρωτήσω πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και συνέχισε «Μπέλα όταν πρωτοήρθα εδώ με βοήθησες, μοιράστηκες τον πόνο μου και ήσουν εκεί για μένα όταν σε χρειαζόμουν χωρίς ποτέ να ζητήσεις τίποτα σε αντάλλαγμα. Είσαι η καλύτερη μου φίλη, ο άνθρωπος που με στηρίζει πάντα, η μόνη οικογένεια που μου απέμεινε. Σ' αγαπάω Μπέλα και όχι σαν φίλος, είμαι ερωτευμένος μαζί σου. Σε παρακαλώ θα μου κάνεις την τιμή να γίνεις η κοπέλα μου;». Κοκάλωσα ολόκληρη, το μυαλό μου πάγωσε και για ένα δευτερόλεπτο η καρδιά μου σταμάτησε. Ο Έντουαρντ…είναι ερωτευμένος…μαζί μου; Ονειρεύομαι ή μήπως πέθανα και ήρθα στο παράδεισο; Γιατί το να με θέλει είναι κάτι αδιανόητο, εκείνος είναι όμορφος, έξυπνος, ευγενικός και θα μπορούσε να έχει οποιαδήποτε εγώ από την άλλη είμαι άχαρη, αδέξια και καθόλου όμορφη. «Εσύ…θες ε-εμένα;»κατάφερα να τραυλίσω. «Φυσικά και σε θέλω Μπέλα. Είσαι όμορφη, έξυπνη, γενναία και τόσο συμπονετική πως θα μπορούσα να μη σ' ερωτευτώ!» είπε και τα πράσινα του μάτια που ήταν καρφωμένα πάνω μου δεν μου άφησαν καμιά αμφιβολία πως τα εννοούσε όλα. Το μυαλό μου γύριζε πασχίζοντας να επεξεργαστεί τα γεγονότα σε σημείο που να ζαλίζομαι. «Λοιπόν Μπέλα;» η φωνή του Έντουαρντ με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου και αν και ήθελα να ουρλιάξω απ' τη χαρά μου έμεινα βουβή. Ξαφνικά το πρόσωπο του έπεσε «Είναι εντάξει αν δε θες …εννοώ μπορούμε να είμαστε φίλοι… δηλαδή εγώ πο-»άρχισε να λέει αλλά τον σώπασα με ένα φιλί. «Ναι, ναι, ναι» του απάντησα μόλις βρήκα τη φωνή μου «Κι εγώ σ' αγαπάω». Χαμογελώντας μ' αυτό το στραβό χαμόγελο που πάντα έκανε την καρδιά μου να χτυπά ξέφρενα με πήρε στην αγκαλιά και άρχισε να με στριφογυρίζει προτού σταματήσει σφίγγοντας με στο στήθος του. «Είσαι η ζωή μου Μπέλα» είπε «Και εσύ η δικιά μου» απάντησα αμέσως όμως ήξερα ότι ήταν αλήθεια. Αν έπρεπε να διαλέξω ανάμεσα σε μια ζωή μέσα σε μια ευτυχισμένη οικογένεια που να μ' αγαπάει χωρίς εκείνον και στο τώρα δεν υπήρχε θέμα ότι θα διάλεγα εκείνον. Έλιωσα στην αγκαλιά του κλείνοντας τα μάτια μου, ένας μεταλλικός θόρυβος μου τράβηξε την προσοχή. Μετά από λίγο τα μάτια μου εντόπισαν ένα πεσμένο κάδο σκουπιδιών στο σοκάκι απέναντι μου και τη φιγούρα κάποιου που έτρεχε, μάλλον άνδρας. Όταν πέρασε κάτω από ένα ηλεκτρικό στύλο μπόρεσα να δω καθαρά τα χαρακτηριστικά του, ήταν αρκετά ψηλός γύρω στα 30 με καστανά, κοντά μαλλιά αρκετά όμορφος θα έλεγα. «Δε θα ξεφύγεις» ακούστηκε μια φωνή και ο άνδρας ξαφνιασμένος, υποθέτω, σκόνταψε με αποτέλεσμα οι διώκτες του να τον φτάσουν. Μπορούσα να διακρίνω 5 φιγούρες αν και μια μπορούσα να διακρίνω καθαρά κάτω από το φως του στύλου. Αυτός ο άνδρας είχε μαύρα μακριά μαλλιά, περίπου στην ίδια ηλικία με τον άλλο αλλά πιο σωματώδης και έτεινε ένα ασημένιο πράγμα προς αυτόν στο έδαφος. «Πιστόλι…»σκέφτηκα και η συνειδητοποίηση με έκανε σχεδόν να ουρλιάξω ταράζοντας τον Έντουαρντ. «Τι είναι Μπέλα;» είπε και γύρισε προς εμένα. «Εσύ χλόμιασες τι έγινε;»ξαναρώτησε και εγώ μη μπορώντας να μιλήσω του έδειξα με ένα τρεμάμενο χέρι προς τη μεριά των ανδρών. Αυτός που ήταν πεσμένος στο έδαφος είχε πλέον σηκωθεί αλλά ο άλλος εξακολουθούσε να τον σημαδεύει, φαίνεται πως μιλούσαν. Για λίγα λεπτά τίποτα δεν έγινε και μετά ο καστανός τραντάχτηκε και έπεσε στο έδαφος. «Τον πυροβόλησαν…»σκέφτηκα έντρομη και χωρίς να το θέλω ούρλιαξα. Ο Έντουαρντ μου έκλεισε το στόμα με το χέρι του αλλά ήταν πλέον αργά ο άνδρας με το πιστόλι μας είχε δει και το πιστόλι ήταν στραμμένο προς εμάς. Ο Έντουαρντ άρχισε να με τραβάει προς τις σκάλες και δεν ξέρω πως αν και τα πόδια μου έτρεμαν μέσα σε λίγα δευτερόλεπτα ήμασταν στο έδαφος. Άκουγα τους άνδρες πίσω μου να φωνάζουν αλλά το χέρι του Έντουαρντ που κρατούσε σφιχτά το δικό μου με τραβούσε μπροστά. Ξαφνικά ένιωσα ένα κρύο χέρι να με αρπάζει από την άκρη της πιτζάμας μου. Ούρλιαξα κάνοντας τον Έντουαρντ να γυρίσει και μόλις συνειδητοποίησε την κατάσταση όρμησε κατευθείαν πάνω στον άνδρα που ακόμη κρατούσε με το ένα χέρι ένα όπλο και με το άλλο εμένα. Από την ορμή της πρόσκρουση ο άνδρας με άφησε και το όπλο του έφυγε από τα χέρια. Ο τρόμος με είχε κατακλύσει. Ο Έντουαρντ μου ήταν εκεί και πάλευε με έναν άνδρα που μπορούσε εύκολα να τον σκοτώσει. Απότομα με μια κίνηση ο άνδρας πήρε και πάλι το πάνω χέρι και προσπαθούσε να στραγγαλίσει τον Έντουαρντ. Όσο πανικόβλητη και αν ήμουν δεν μπορούσα να το αντέξω αυτό, δεν μπορούσα να του επιτρέψω να τον βλάψει. Έτσι όρμησα πάνω στον άγνωστο άνδρα προσπαθώντας να ελευθερώσω το λαιμό του Έντουαρντ από τα χέρια του αλλά δεν ήμουν αρκετά δυνατή και με μια κίνηση με πέταξε από πάνω του. Έπεσα στο έδαφος με τα γεμάτα δάκρυα μάτια μου καρφωμένα στο πρόσωπο του Έντουαρντ που άρχιζε να μελανιάζει πασχίζοντας να αναπνεύσει, οι ήχοι που έβγαιναν από το στόμα του όλο και λιγόστευαν και τα μέλη του κινούνταν αργά. Όχι δεν μπορούσα να τον χάσω, όχι και εκείνον, ήταν ότι μου είχε απομείνει , τον χρειαζόμουν, η ζωή μου δε σήμαινε τίποτα χωρίς εκείνον, όχι ο Έντουαρντ μου ΌΧΙ ΑΥΤΟΣ! Με απελπισία έψαξα γύρω μου για κάτι για να τον βοηθήσω τότε ήταν που τα χέρια μου έπιασαν το μεταλλικό αντικείμενο που είχε πέσει από τα χέρια του άγνωστου άνδρα. «Μπορούσα να το κάνω;»αναρωτήθηκα «Μπε-Μπε-λ-λ-α»η τρεμουλιαστή φωνή του Έντουαρντ που αργόσβηνε αποφάσισε για μένα και πάτησα τη σκανδάλη. Δεν ακούστηκε τίποτα εξαιτίας του σιγαστήρα. Ο άνδρας σωριάστηκε πάνω στον Έντουαρντ και εγώ άρχισα να κλαίω με λυγμούς ενώ ο Έντουαρντ καλυμμένος με αίματα ανασηκώθηκε πασχίζοντας να αναπνεύσει. Τα μάτια του στράφηκαν προς εμένα και σερνάμενος ήρθε δίπλα μου και με αγκάλιασε. Τον αγκάλιασα και εγώ «Σε έπνιγε…δεν μπ-μπορούσα…ε-ε-πρ-πρεπε…δ-δεν μπορ-ρούσα να…»ψέλλισα αλλά τα λόγια μου κόπηκαν από βήματα που πλησίαζαν γρήγορα. Αυτή τη φορά όμως δεν είχαμε χρόνο για να αντιδράσουμε και μείναμε κοκαλωμένη στη θέση μας. Ξαφνικά βρεθήκαμε περικυκλωμένοι από 3 άνδρες με όπλα και ο άνδρας με τα μακριά μαύρα μαλλιά να μας πλησιάζει «Βρε, βρε τι έχουμε εδώ;» είπε με ένα σαρδόνιο χαμόγελο.

A/N: αυτό το κεφάλαιο μέχρι να φτάσει σ' εσάς άλλαξε 4 φορές! Θέλαμε να δώσουμε περισσότερες λεπτομέρειες αλλά πιστέψαμε ότι ίσως καταντούσε βαρετό και με τα φροντιστήρια να ανοίγουν σε λίγες βδομάδες αποφασίσαμε να μπούμε κατευθείαν στο θέμα! Ελπίζουμε να σας άρεσε…babies review us like last chapter!;-)


	5. περιμένοντας τον κυνηγό

**Αφιερώνουμε το κεφάλαιο αυτό σε ένα πολύ ξεχωριστό άτομο που μας κάνει να ξεχνάμε την πραγματικότητα και μας ομορφαίνει τη μέρα από νωρίς το πρωί. Χρόνια σου πολλά Ελινάκι να τα εκατοστήσεις και ότι επιθυμείς,σου ευχόμαστε μέσα από την καρδιά μας όλου του κόσμου τη χαρά και την ευτυχία. Με πολλή αγάπη οι κολλητές σου...ΦΙΛΑΚΙΑ**

ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 5: (10 ΧΡΟΝΙΑ ΑΡΓΟΤΕΡΑ) ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΟΝΤΑΣ ΤΟΝ ΚΥΝΗΓΟ (EPOV)

Την εντόπισα αμέσως, τα κόκκινα μαλλιά της έβγαζαν μάτι. Στεκόταν στη μέση της γκαλερί προσποιούμενη ότι περιεργάζεται ένα από τα εκθέματα. Πήγα δίπλα της χωρίς να της δίνω σημασία προσποιούμενος ότι εξέταζα τον πίνακα μπροστά μου. «Ψυχρός δε νομίζετε; Τόσο ασημί και μπλε;» ρώτησε η καλλονή δίπλα μου χωρίς να πάρει τα μάτια της από τον πίνακα με απάθεια στη φωνή της. «Απεικονίζει χειμωνιάτικο τοπίο άρα έτσι πρέπει να είναι» απάντησα περνώντας το χέρι μέσα από τα μαλλιά μου ή για την ακρίβεια τα μαλλιά της ξανθής περούκας που φορούσα . «Σιχαίνομαι το χειμώνα» απάντησε κάνοντας μια γκριμάτσα. Δε μπορούσα να μη χαμογελάσω, τόσα χρόνια είχαν περάσει αλλάζοντας μας και τους δύο αλλά κάποια πράγματα παρέμεναν ίδια. Οι ζωές μας είχαν αλλάξει μέσα σε μια νύχτα, μια νύχτα που άρχισε ως το πιο όμορφο όνειρο και κατέληξε ο χειρότερος εφιάλτης μας. Ήταν παρηγορητικό κατά κάποιο τρόπο ότι μέσα σ' αυτή τη τρέλα που περάσαμε και εξακολουθούμε να περνάμε κρατήσαμε κάποια κομμάτια του εαυτού μας όπως η απέχθεια της για το χειμώνα και οτιδήποτε κρύο. «Το ξέρω, αγάπη μου» της απάντησα χαμογελώντας αντιστεκόμενος στη τάση να απλώσω το χέρι μου και να πιάσω το δικό της, υπήρχαν πάρα πολλοί μάρτυρες, κανένας δεν έπρεπε να υποψιαστεί τη γνωριμία μας, τη συνεργασία μας, τον πραγματικό σκοπό της παρουσίας μας εκεί. Γιατί όσο και να το ήθελα δεν ήμασταν εκεί για διασκέδαση αλλά για δουλειά, μια δουλειά που όσο πιο γρήγορα τελείωνε τόσο πιο γρήγορα θα μπορούσα να την έχω όλη για τον εαυτό μου. «Είναι όλα έτοιμα;» τη ρώτησα χαμηλόφωνα κουνώντας όσο λιγότερο μπορούσα τα χείλη μου, «Το θήραμα είναι σε θέση» είπε δείχνοντας προσεχτικά προς τη μεριά ενός άνδρα που περιστοιχίζονταν από νεαρές κυρίες «και το μόνο που μένει είναι να πάρει ο κυνηγός τη θέση του και να ρίξω το δόλωμα». Έγνεψα μια φορά κάνοντας ότι προσπαθούσα να δω από άλλη γωνία τον πίνακα. «Να είσαι σε επιφυλακή» είπα προχωρώντας στον επόμενο πίνακα. Τα λεπτά περνούσαν και για οποιονδήποτε στην αίθουσα ήμουν ένας ακόμη παρατηρητής των έργων της γκαλερί αλλά στην ουσία παρατηρούσα εκείνον, τον Βλαντιμίρ Ρομάνοφ. Δεν τον ήξερα προσωπικά αλλά μπορούσα να σου πω για εκείνον σχεδόν τα πάντα. Ρώσος επιχειρηματίας που ήταν στις ΗΠΑ για 3 μήνες με σκοπό της επίβλεψη της δημιουργίας μιας θυγατρικής εταιρίας , με αδυναμία στις νεαρές υπάρξεις, άνθρωπος του προγράμματος- πηγαίνει στο γραφείο του στις 8:30 ακριβώς, φεύγει στις 3:20 και επιστρέφει στην έπαυλη που είναι σαν φρούριο με τα τόσο μέτρα ασφαλείας στις 3:38, έχει πάντα μαζί του 2 σωματοφύλακες που τον ακολουθούν παντού εκτός από τις συναντήσεις του με τις προαναφερθείσες νεαρές υπάρξεις-φιλότεχνος, δεινός παίχτης του γκολφ, αγαπημένο χρώμα το πράσινο, φαινομενικά πιστός και αφοσιωμένος σύζυγος και πατέρας (το φαινομενικά είναι η λέξη κλειδί) και όπως κάθε άνθρωπος του επιχειρηματικού κόσμου έχει πολλούς εχθρούς, εχθρούς στους οποίους δεν αρέσει ο ανταγωνισμός, εχθρούς που για λογαριασμό τους είμαι εδώ. Μόλις είδα το πλήθος γύρο του να αραιώνει έβγαλα το κινητό από τη τσέπη μου προσποιούμενος ότι έγραφα κάποιο μήνυμα. Με την άκρη του ματιού μου είδα την κόκκινη φωτιά των μαλλιών της να κατευθύνεται προς εκείνον και κάνοντας πω είχε απορροφηθεί από τον κοντινότερο σ' εκείνον πίνακα έριξε το ποτό που κρατούσε «τυχαία» πάνω του. «Χίλια συγγνώμη, δε σας είδα. Είμαι τόσο αδέξια, συγγνώμη» είπε αλλά ο Βλαντιμίρ δεν άκουγε είχε εστιάσει πάνω της όπως ένα κυνηγόσκυλο όταν μυρίζεται λαγό. Κάτι στο βλέμμα του, αυτός ο συνδυασμός θαυμασμού, πόθου και κτητικότητας με έκανε να καίγομαι από τη ζήλια και το θυμό- ήταν δικιά μου, κανένας δε θα πρέπει να την κοιτάει έτσι-αλλά ήξερα ότι η ώρας της εκδίκησης μου δε θα αργούσε. «Δεν πειράζει άλλωστε αυτό το κουστούμι δε μου άρεσε ιδιαίτερα» είπε μ' ένα σαγηνευτικό χαμόγελο. «Αχ είστε τόσο καλός αλλά αφήστε με να επανορθώσω. Γιατί να μην πάμε στο μπάνιο να σας βοηθήσω να το καθαρίσετε;»είπε κοκκινίζοντας με μια φωνή που υπονοούσε ότι σ' αυτό το μπάνιο θα γίνονταν πολλά περισσότερα. Αυτό ήταν το σύνθημα μου και κάνοντας πως μιλούσα στο τηλέφωνο κατευθύνθηκα προς το μπάνιο. Μπαίνοντας μέσα βρήκα στο καζανάκι της πρώτης τουαλέτας τα γάντια, το πιστόλι και το σιγαστήρα που μου είχε αφήσει η Τζέιν. Μόλις είχα τελειώσει τη συναρμολόγηση του όπλου άκουσα την πόρτα ν' ανοίγει και κρύφτηκα. «Λοιπόν αγαπητή μου Βικτώρια πως θες ν' αρχίσουμε το καθάρισμα» είπε με φωνή όλο νόημα. «Ω Βλαντιμίρ μα δεν είμαι εγώ αυτή που θα σε καθαρίσει» είπε μόλις με είδε να ξεπροβάλω απ' τη κρυψώνα μου και έκανε ένα βήμα προς το μέρος του. Εκείνος άνοιξε τα χέρια του για να την αγκαλιάσει και εκείνη άπλωσε τα χέρια της για να του κλείσει το στόμα. Τότε χωρίς δισταγμό πάτησα τη σκανδάλη, ανοίγοντας μια τρύπα στο πίσω μέρος του κρανίου του κάνοντας τον να σωριαστεί στο πάτωμα μ' ένα ελαφρύ πουφ. Μετακίνησα το πτώμα με τα πόδια μου κάτω απ' τους νιπτήρες και μετά έστρεψα τη προσοχή μου σ' εκείνη. Είχε ξεφορτωθεί αυτή την ηλίθια περούκα και τα καστανά της μαλλιά πλαισίωναν και πάλι το πρόσωπο της. Ήταν πανέμορφη, ήταν δικιά μου… αλλά δεν είχαμε καιρό για τέτοια. Έβγαλε τη μακριά μαύρη τουαλέτα που φορούσε αποκαλύπτοντας το τζιν και το στράπλες μπλουζάκι που κρύβονταν από κάτω και με το ύφασμα του καθάρισε το νιπτήρα κάνοντας σίγουρο ότι δεν είχε αφήσει αποτυπώματα. Έβγαλα το κινητό και πληκτρολόγησα τον αριθμό της Τζέιν «Τελείωσε» είπα κοφτά. «Είμαι στη θέση μου» απάντησε τερματίζοντας την κλήση. «Φύγε» είπα γυρίζοντας προς εκείνη τοποθετώντας τα γάντια και το όπλο μέσα στο ύφασμα του φορέματος. Χωρίς λέξη κατευθύνθηκε προς το παράθυρο και χρησιμοποιώντας τα γάντια που φορούσα εγώ πριν το άνοιξε. Έβγαλε τα ψηλοτάκουνα που φορούσε και τα άφησε να πέσουν πριν από εκείνη. «Μπέλα…»είπα καθώς ετοιμάζονταν να πηδήξει. Γύρισε για να μου χαμογελάσει «Κι εγώ Έντουαρντ. Τα λέμε στο σπίτι»είπε και πήδηξε κλείνοντας μου το μάτι. Δεν έπρεπε να αφήσω την ανησυχία να με καταλάβει, ήξερε τη δουλειά της και όλα πήγαιναν σύμφωνα με το σχέδιο, έπρεπε να κανονίσω τις τελευταίες λεπτομέρειες και να κάνω την έξοδο μου·παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα έβγαλα από την τσέπη μου ένα μικρό κασετοφωνάκι. Έριξα μια τελευταία ματιά στο καθρέφτη για να βεβαιωθώ ότι ήμουν εντάξει και μετά πάτησα το play. Βγαίνοντας από το μπάνιο είδα τους σωματοφύλακες του να στέκονται σαν αγάλματα και πάνω που έκαναν να με πλησιάσουν βογκητά ακουστήκαν από το μπάνιο. «Κάποιος περνάει καλά εκεί μέσα» τους είπα γελώντας και με αυτό γέλασαν και εκείνοι αφήνοντας με να περάσω ανενόχλητος. Βγήκα από τη γκαλερί και κατευθύνθηκα προς το μέρος που θα συναντούσα τον Έμμετ. Μπήκα γρήγορα στο αμάξι και χωρίς άλλη καθυστέρηση γίναμε καπνός. «Ωραίο μαλλί» είπε ο Εμμετ γελώντας. «Έμμετ σκάσε και οδήγα με περιμένει το κορίτσι μου» του είπα χολωμένος και έβγαλα την άθλια περούκα κάνοντας τον να γελάσει ακόμη περισσότερο αλλά δε με ένοιαζε σε λίγο θα ήμουν με τη Μπέλα μου!


	6. Μάθημα επιβίωσης

**CHAPTER 6: ****ΜΑΘΗΜΑ ΕΠΙΒΙΩΣΗΣ**

**Α/Ν****:**** Χρόνια πολλά και ευτυχισμένο το 2011 αν και λίγο αργοπορημένα ελπίζουμε το νέο έτος να σας φέρει ότι επιθυμείτε!Ελπίζουμε να σας αρέσει...ΑΠΟΛΑΥΣΤΕ ΤΟ **

**(BPOV)**

**«**Αποστολή εξετελέσθει» σκέφτηκα καθώς έμπαινα στο αμάξι της Τζέιν. Εκείνη χωρίς λέξη έβαλε μπρος και κατευθύνθηκε προς τη κεντρική λεωφόρο. Έσυρα ένα μέρος του δαπέδου αποκαλύπτοντας ένα διπλό πάτο μέσα στον οποίο έκρυψα τα γάντια και το πιστόλι καθώς και την περούκα με το φόρεμα. Έτσι με το τζιν μου και το απλό μπλουζάκι μου η Τζέιν και εγώ φαινόμασταν ως δυο κοπέλες, φίλες-ηθοποιία άλλο ένα ταλέντο που αναγκάστηκα να αποκτήσω!-, που έκαναν τη βόλτα τους. Κανένας δε θα μπορούσε να φανταστεί ότι μόλις είχαμε συμμετάσχει σε μια δολοφονία. Κοίταξα το ρολόι μου είχαν περάσει 10 λεπτά, λογικά ο Έντουαρντ θα είχε φύγει από την γκαλερί και θα κατευθύνονταν μαζί με τον Έμμετ στο αρχηγείο για να δώσει αναφορά καθώς αυτός ήταν που πάτησε τη σκανδάλη. Η Τζέιν σταμάτησε μπροστά στην πολυκατοικία μου «ώρα να βγω στη σκηνή» σκέφτηκα. Γύρισα προς τη μεριά της Τζέιν και της χαμογέλασα «ξεφορτώσου τα στοιχεία»της είπα με ένα μελιστάλαχτο τόνο.«Ξέρω τη δουλειά μου δεν είμαι ηλίθια»είπε χρησιμοποιώντας τον ίδιο τόνο ρίχνοντας μου ένα λαμπερό χαμόγελο. Έσκυψα για να τη φιλήσω στο μάγουλο «Αμφιβάλλω»της είπα και απομακρύνθηκα. Άνοιξα τη πόρτα και βγήκα έξω, τη χαιρέτησα μια ακόμη φορά και κατευθύνθηκα μέσα. Στην είσοδο χαιρέτησα τον Σαμ το θυρωρό «Περάσατε καλά κυρία Μπέλα στη βόλτα σας;»ρώτησε ο καλοσυνάτος αν και κουτσομπόλης γέροντας. «Ναι μιας και ο σύζυγος μου θα αργήσει στη δουλειά σκέφτηκα να βγω με μια φίλη μου. Από τότε που άρχισα να δουλεύω βλεπόμαστε πολύ πιο σπάνια.»είπα. «Καταλαβαίνω»μου απάντησε και κοίταξα το ρολόι μου «Είναι αργά καλύτερα να πηγαίνω. Καληνύχτα»είπα. «καληνύχτα»τον άκουσα να μου απαντάει καθώς ανέβαινα τις σκάλες, θα περίμενα το ασανσέρ αλλά είχα ανάγκη να βρεθώ μέσα στους τοίχους του σπιτιού μου. μόνο εκεί ήμουν απλά η μπέλα, μια 26χρονη παντρεμένη γυναίκα, τρελή και παλαβή για τον άνδρα της που ο σκοπός της πάνω στη γη είναι να τον κάνει ευτυχισμένο. Όταν επιτέλους μπήκα στο σπίτι ένιωσα ένα βάρος να σηκώνετε από τους ώμους μου. άναψα τα φώτα και κατευθύνθηκα προς την κουζίνα. Έβγαλα τις μπριζόλες που είχα μαρινάρει από το πρωί από το ψυγείο και τις έβαλα στο φούρνο να ψηθούν αργά έπειτα έφτιαξα σαλάτα και μέχρι να ψηθούν οι μπριζόλες πήγα να κάνω ένα ντους. Μόλις είχα βάλει τις πιτζάμες μου όταν άκουσα κλειδιά στην πόρτα και μετά από λίγο τη φωνή του Έντουαρντ «Αγάπη μου, γύρισα». «στη κρεβατοκάμαρα γλυκέ μου»του απάντησα αδυνατώντας να συγκρατήσω τα γέλια μου. σε λίγο ξεπρόβαλε από την πόρτα φορώντας ένα γκρίζο επαγγελματικό κουστούμι-εκείνος όπως και εγώ έπρεπε να κρατάει τα προσχήματα-χαμογελώντας μου με εκείνο το στραβό χαμόγελο που έκανε τη καρδιά μου να σταματάει. Όρμησα στην αγκαλιά του, το μοναδικό μέρος όπου ένιωθα ευτυχισμένη, ολόκληρη. Εκεί δεν αγωνιούσα για το αν θα γυρίσει πίσω σε μένα, εκεί δε με κατέκλυζαν οι ενοχές ,εκεί δεν ήμουν ένα τέρας χωρίς καρδιά, εκεί δεν υπήρχε φόβος και πόνος, εκεί το παρελθόν έπαυε να υπάρχει και υπήρχε μόνο εκείνος και εγώ και το γεγονός ότι αγαπιόμασταν. «όλα πήγαν καλά»μου είπε καθησυχαστικά και με έσφιξε ακόμη πιο πολύ.

ΟοΟοΟ

Για ακόμη μια φορά ο ύπνος δεν έλεγε να έρθει. Βρισκόμουν στην αγκαλιά του Έντουαρντ και τον παρατηρούσα που κοιμόταν. Καθώς κοίταζα το όμορφο του πρόσωπο το μυαλό μου περιπλανήθηκε σε όσα είχαν διαδραματιστεί νωρίτερα. Είχα συμμετάσχει σε μια δολοφονία και δεν ένιωσα τίποτα, ούτε ενοχές ούτε τύψεις. Το μόνο που ένιωσα ήταν αηδία που τον άφησα να με αγγίξει έστω και για λίγο και ανησυχία για τον Έντουαρντ. Τόσο άκαρδη είχα γίνει μέσα στα χρόνια που το αίμα αυτών που σκότωσα στα χέρια μου δεν με ενοχλεί; Εντάξει πολλοί λίγοι απ' τα θύματα μου ήταν αθώοι, οι περισσότεροι , αν και δεν είχαν σκοτώσει ποτέ κανέναν, ήταν χειρότερα τέρατα από εμένα αλλά και πάλι δεν θα έπρεπε να νιώθω έστω ψήγματα μεταμέλειας; Όχι δεν είμαι άκαρδη απλά αποδέχτηκα την κατάσταση. Δεν ήταν ότι είχα και επιλογή πάνω στο θέμα-όταν με ρωτούσαν τι ήθελα να γίνω όταν μεγαλώσω ποτέ δεν απαντούσα επαγγελματίας δολοφόνος!-απλά άκουσα το ένστικτο της επιβίωσης και έκανα την επιλογή με την οποία δεν θα κατέληγα με μια σφαίρα στο κεφάλι. Ποτέ δε φαντάστηκα ότι εκείνη η νύχτα που είχε αρχίσει τόσο υπέροχα θα κατέληγε έτσι. Ο Έντουαρντ θεωρεί τον εαυτό του υπεύθυνο, ότι αν δεν βγαίναμε έξω τίποτα δε θα είχε συμβεί αλλά έχει άδικο. Πως θα μπορούσε να ξέρει τι θα γίνονταν; Και αν το πάρουμε έτσι και εγώ αν είχα κρατήσει το στόμα μου κλειστό ίσως δεν μας είχαν προσέξει και έφευγαν. Η κατάσταση δεν αλλάζει και δεν μπορούμε να ζούμε με «αν» και «ίσως» τουλάχιστον έχουμε ο ένας τον άλλο. Αν δεν ήταν εκεί τότε δεν ξέρω που θα ήμουν τώρα· τον τρόμο των ανδρών που μας περικύκλωναν, την αγωνία που μου προκαλούσε το σαρδόνιο χαμόγελο του Άρο, το σοκ της πρώτης φοράς που σκότωσα κάποιον, αν δεν ήταν εκεί να με κρατά στην αγκαλιά του θα είχα τρελαθεί. Τζέι Τζένκς, ο πρώτος που σκότωσα, ο λόγος που είμαι ζωντανή, η καταδίκη μου. Ο Άρο είχε…εντυπωσιαστεί που δυο «πιτσιρίκια» κατάφεραν να σκοτώσουν έναν από τους καλύτερους άνδρες του και τότε μας έκανε την πρόταση. «μετά από αυτά που είδατε δεν μπορώ να σας επιτρέψω να ζήσετε όμως έχω ένα καλό προαίσθημα για σας.»είχε πει ήρεμα σχεδόν εύθυμα ενώ εμείς είχαμε ζαρώσει απ' το φόβο. «Γίνετε μέλη της μικρής μας οικογένειας και θα βρείτε αγάπη και ζεστασιά αντί για θάνατο…όχι το δικό σας τουλάχιστον»είπε γελώντας, ΓΕΛΩΝΤΑΣ. Έρχεστε μαζί ή πεθαίνετε, δε νομίζω ότι κάποιος θα διάλεγε διαφορετικά από εμάς. Όλα έγιναν με συνοπτικές διαδικασίες, καθαρά και με το νόμο. Μέσα στην επόμενη βδομάδα υιοθετηθήκαμε από τον Καρλάιλ και την Έσμι Κάλεν. Στην πραγματικότητα αυτό είναι από τα λίγα καλά της όλης υπόθεσης. Μπορεί η εκπαίδευση και όλα τα σχετικά να ήταν επώδυνα και εξουθενωτικά αλλά ο Καρλάιλ και η Έσμι μας στάθηκαν σα πραγματικοί γονείς. Επίσης δε θα τα είχαμε καταφέρει χωρίς «τα αδέρφια μας». Είχαν μπει στην «οικογένεια»και εκείνοι για τον ίδιο σκοπό με εμάς αλλά με διαφορετικούς τρόπους.

Τα χέρια του σφίχτηκαν γύρω μου κάνοντας την ουλή στο μπράτσο μου να φανεί εντονότερα. «Μια στιγμή αδυναμίας αρκεί για να τελειώσουν όλα. Όταν κρατάς ένα πιστόλι κρατάς τη ζωή κάποιου στα χέρια σου και αν διστάσεις να πατήσεις τη σκανδάλη μην έχεις την αυταπάτη ότι θα σου δείξουν έλεος. Είναι ή εκείνοι ή εσύ!» τα λόγια του Άρο ήχησαν ξεκάθαρα μέσα στο κεφάλι μου. ήταν σα να τα ξαναζούσα όλα πάλι από την αρχή. Μετά την υιοθεσία μας οι μήνες που ακολούθησαν ήταν οι χειρότεροι της ζωή μου, η περίοδος της εκπαίδευσης. Όχι μόνο έπρεπε να υφίσταμαι καθημερινά άγριους ξυλοδαρμούς ,καθώς σύμφωνα με τον εκπαιδευτή μου-βασανιστής θα ήταν πιο κατάλληλη λέξη επίσης -τον Φέλιξ έπρεπε να συνηθίσω στον πόνο ώστε να μπορώ να τον αγνοώ και να τον ξεπερνάω, και να αναγκάζομαι να κάνω φρικτά πράγματα όπως μαθήματα σκοποβολής πάνω σε πτώματα αλλά και άγριες μάχες με μαχαίρια, σώμα με σώμα απ' τις οποίες έβγαινα σακατεμένη. Και όλα αυτά μόνη μου χωρίς να ξέρω που είναι ο Έντουαρντ, αν είναι καλά και αν περνάει ότι και εγώ. Η μόνη ώρα που βρισκόμασταν ήταν αυτή του δείπνου και κατά τη διάρκεια της «μελέτης» όπως την αποκαλούσαν ο Άλεκ και ο Ντιμίτρι γιατί ενός καλός εκτελεστής δε χρειάζεται να ξέρει μόνο να πυροβολεί και να ρίχνει μπουνιές αλλά να μπορεί να γοητεύει και να εντυπωσιάζει με τις γνώσεις και τη συμπεριφορά του, να μπορεί να παραστήσει το ζητιάνο και τον αριστοκράτη με την ίδια πειστικότητα. Έτσι ακόμη και αν όλο μας το σώμα πονούσε και ήμασταν καλυμμένοι με μελανιές και κοψίματα έπρεπε να περνάμε ώρες στη βιβλιοθήκη μελετώντας από φιλοσοφία και ψυχολογία μέχρι φυσική και βιοχημία δεν είναι τυχαίο άλλωστε ότι έχω πτυχία στη βιολογία και τα οικονομικά και μπορώ να συμμετέχω και να εκφέρω γνώμη σε θέμα όπως οι Γάλλοι εκσπρεσιονιστές, τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, και μιλάω Γαλλικά, Ρωσικά, Ιταλικά και Ισπανικά. Ακόμη οι καλοί τρόποι και η τέχνη της αποπλάνησης ήταν μέρος της εκπαίδευσης. Αυτό το τελευταίο δεν ήταν και πολύ δύσκολο για τον Έντουαρντ τουλάχιστον, δε νομίζω ότι υπάρχει γυναίκα που να μπορεί να αντισταθεί στα φλογερά του πράσινα μάτια και το λαμπερό του χαμόγελο! Μετά από λίγο καιρό όμως όλα άρχισαν να γίνονται ρουτίνα και προς μεγάλη μου έκπληξη όλο και πιο εύκολα. Όταν με χτυπούσαν αντί να κλαίω και να παρακαλάω το θεό να με σώσει απέκρουα τα χτυπήματα και τα ανταπέδιδα, οι μελανιές και τα κοψίματα δε με ενοχλούσαν πια και τα μαθήματα που μου φαίνονταν βουνό άρχισαν να αποκτούν ενδιαφέρον. Είχε περάσει ένας χρόνος όταν ήρθε να μας επισκευτεί ο Άρο. Μου είπε ότι έπρεπε να ετοιμαστώ και να φύγουμε. Το πρώτο πράγμα που ρώτησα ήταν αν ο Έντουαρντ θα έρχονταν μαζί μας και όταν μου απάντησε αρνητικά ένιωσα το φόβο να με κυριεύει. Ο Έντουαρντ προσπάθησε να τους εμποδίσει να με πάρουν έκανε σαν τρελός, καθώς όπως μου είπε αργότερα φοβήθηκε ότι θα με έπαιρναν μακριά και δε θα με ξανάβλεπε, αλλά οι μπράβοι του Άρο ήταν πιο ισχυροί. Η διαδρομή με το αυτοκίνητο ήταν σιωπηλή μια φορά τον ρώτησα που πηγαίναμε αλλά η μόνη απάντηση που πήρα ήταν ένα ξερό «Θα δεις». Μετά από λίγο πάρκαρε έξω από έναν ουρανοξύστη. «Εικοστός πέμπτος όροφος, Τρίτη πόρτα αριστερά. Ψηλός, ξανθός θα είναι στο γραφείο του. Άλιστερ Ντάρσον.»είπε λακωνικά και από το ντουλαπάκι του οδηγού έβγαλε ένα πιστόλι και μου το έδωσε. «Τι εγώ- θες εγώ να τον σκ-σκοτώσω, εγώ;»είπα με φωνή που έτρεμε, η πράξη μου φαίνονταν αδιανόητη. «Δουλειά σου είναι, καιρός να μου δείξεις τι έμαθες»,μου απάντησε με απάθεια τείνοντας μου ακόμη μια φορά το όπλο. «όχι δε μπορώ δεν-δεν σε παρακαλώ»είπα ενώ τα δάκρυα που είχαν μαζευτεί στα μάτια μου ξεχείλιζαν. «Άκου να δεις κοριτσάκι, ο μόνος λόγος που εσύ και ο φιλαράκος σου είστε ακόμη ζωντανοί είναι αυτό εδώ το όπλο ή το παίρνεις και κάνεις τη δουλειά που σου ανατέθηκε ή σε σκοτώνω επι τόπου και τηλεφωνώ στο Φέλιξ να κάνει το ίδιο με τον πολύτιμο σου Έντουαρντ, συνεννοηθήκαμε;»είπε με μια τρομακτική ηρεμία σαν αυτή πριν από την καταιγίδα. Χωρίς να έχω άλλη επιλογή πήρα το όπλο από τα χέρια του και καταπίνοντας τον κόμπο στο λαιμό μου είπα «Μα δε θα με δει κανένας;». «Το κτίριο είναι άδειο και έχω φροντίσει για τις κάμερες ασφαλείας το μόνο που έχεις να κάνεις είναι να πατήσεις τη σκανδάλη». Βγήκα από το αμάξι με βαριά καρδιά και αφού έβαλα το όπλο μέσα στο τζιν μου κατευθύνθηκα προς το κτίριο. Η ρεσεψιόν ήταν άδεια και κατευθύνθηκα προς τα ασανσέρ στο τέλος του διαδρόμου. Όταν οι πόρτες έκλεισαν πίσω μου ένιωσα ένα παράξενο αίσθημα σα να πνιγόμουν όμως αγνοώντας το πάτησα το σωστό κουμπί από το πάνελ και περίμενα. «Μπορείς να το κάνεις, πρέπει να το κάνεις, είναι ο μόνος τρόπος για να επιβιώσεις. Κάντο για τον Έντουαρντ, απλά κλείσε τα μάτια και ρίξε, το έκανες μια φορά ξανακάντο. Πρέπει να το κάνεις.»προσπαθούσα να δώσω θάρρος στον εαυτό μου όμως όταν οι πόρτες του ασανσέρ άνοιξαν η λίγη αυτοπεποίθηση που είχα κατορθώσει να μαζέψω εξανεμίστηκε. Έβγαλα το πιστόλι από το τζιν μου και το ένιωσα να ζυγίζει ένα τόνο στο χέρι μου. ο όροφος ήταν όντως έρημος όπως το είχε πει ο Άρο. «Τρίτη πόρτα αριστερά»είπε. Η πόρτα του γραφείου ήταν μισάνοιχτη και μπορούσα να δω έναν ξανθό άντρα προσηλωμένο στην οθόνη του υπολογιστή του. Πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και σήκωσα το όπλο μου· η πόρτα δεν ήταν αρκετά ανοιχτή ώστε να έχω καθαρό στόχο άρα έπρεπε να ανοίξω την πόρτα και να έρθω πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο μαζί του. «Κάντο»διέταξα τον εαυτό μου «Για τον Έντουαρντ». Με το όπλο υψωμένο κλώτσησα την πόρτα για να ανοίξει. Ο άντρας, ο Άλιστερ όπως είχε πει ο Άρο έδειχνε ξαφνιασμένος. Τα χέρια του είχαν απομακρυνθεί από το πληκτρολόγιο του υπολογιστή και ο φόβος ήταν ξεκάθαρος στα μάτια του. Ήξερα ότι θα έπρεπε να πατήσω τη σκανδάλη όμως τα χέρια μου δεν λειτουργούσαν, ίσα-ίσα που μπορούσα να τα συγκρατήσω να μη τρέμουν. Σάρωσα με τα μάτια μου το γραφείο του, πάνω του υπήρχε η φωτογραφίας μιας γυναίκας με ένα μικρό αγοράκι. «Σε παρακαλώ»είπε κοιτώντας με στα μάτια και δε μπορούσα να συγκρατήσω τα δάκρυα μου. «Συγγνώμη, πρέπει…»είπα με φωνή που μόλις ακούγονταν και άσκησα πίεση στη σκανδάλη. «Σε παρακαλώ…»είπε πάλι με περισσότερη απελπισία αυτή τη φορά στη φωνή του και όταν τα μάτια έπεσαν ξανά πάνω στη φωτογραφία της γυναίκας και του παιδιού δεν άντεξα και χαμήλωσα κάποια εκατοστά το όπλο μου, ήμουν τόσο χαμένη στην ενοχή και στην απόγνωση που δε πρόλαβα να δω τον άντρα να βγάζει από το συρτάρι του γραφείου του ένα όπλο. Όλα έγιναν τόσο γρήγορα, το επόμενο πράγμα που θυμάμαι είναι το ΜΠΑΜ του πυροβολισμού και τον καυτό πόνο στο δεξί μου ώμο. Ο πόνος ήταν τόσο μεγάλος που το πιστόλι μου έπεσε από τα χέρια. Όταν κοίταξα ξανά τον Άλιστερ ο τρομαγμένος άντρας είχε χαθεί και στη θέση του υπήρχε ένας με ψυχρό και υπολογιστικό βλέμμα. «Με απογοητεύει ο Άρο. Έστειλε ένα παιδί, μια πρωτάρα για να με σκοτώσει; Τόσο πολύ με υποτιμά;»είπε ερχόμενος προς το μέρος μου σημαδεύοντας με. «Λυπάμαι κοριτσάκι αλλά η καλοσύνη στις μέρες μας είναι ανοησία» είπε και το δάχτυλο κινήθηκε προς τη σκανδάλη. Έκλεισα σφιχτά τα μάτια μου περιμένοντας το τέλος. Το χαμόγελο του Έντουαρντ ήρθε στο νου μου και ξέχασα τα πάντα, τον πόνο στο χέρι μου, τον άντρα που επρόκετο να με σκοτώσει. Ακούστηκε ένας πυροβολισμός, περίμενα το πόνο να έρθει, το σκοτάδι να με περικυκλώσει όμως το μόνο που ακούστηκε ήταν ένας γδούπος. Άνοιξα με επιφύλαξη τα μάτια μου και αντίκρυσα τον Άλιστερ πεσμένο στο πάτωμα με μια τρύπα ανάμεσα στα μάτια του. Τρομαγμένη γύρισα από την άλλη και είδα τον Άρο με υψωμένο το όπλο του να κοιτά το πτώμα με μια έκφραση απάθειας. Τα μάτια του στράφηκαν προς εμένα και η άκφραση του σκλήρυνε. «ο Φέλιξ με ενημερώνει καθημερινά για την πρόοδο σας. Αν και είσαι καλή ποτέ δεν χτυπάς αλλά πάντα αποκρούεις. Παίζεις άμυνα αλλά όχι επίθεση. Αυτό ήταν για να μάθεις ότι η καλύτερη άμυνα είναι η επίθεση. Μια στιγμή αδυναμίας αρκεί για να τελειώσουν όλα. Όταν κρατάς ένα πιστόλι κρατάς τη ζωή κάποιου στα χέρια σου και αν διστάσεις να πατήσεις τη σκανδάλη μην έχεις την αυταπάτη ότι θα σου δείξουν έλεος. Είναι ή εκείνοι ή εσύ!»μου είπε. «η σφαίρα στον ώμο σου το αποδεικνύει». Έσκυψε και εξέτασε τον ώμο μου «Δεν είναι τίποτα σοβαρό ο Καρλάιλ θα το φρντίσει σήκω»με διέταξε. Το μυαλό μου είχε παγώσει και υπάκουσα μηχανικά. Έκανα να του δώσω πίσω το όπλο αλλά αρνήθηκε «Κράτησε το για να θυμάσαι το μάθημα που πήρες σήμερα». Στην επιστροφή οι σκέψεις μου ήταν ένα συνονθύλευμα εικόνων και λέξεων που πάσχιζα να βάλω σε μια σειρά. Ο Έντουαρντ κόντεψε να πάθει εγκεφαλικό όταν είδε την πληγή στον ώμο μου και το μίσος στο βλέμμα του όταν κοίταξε τον Άρο ήταν αρκετό για καταλάβω ότι ο Έντουαρντ δε θα δίσταζε να πατήσει τη σκανδάλη αν η ζωή μου εξαρτιώταν από αυτό και τότε ορκίστηκα στον εαυτό ότι ποτέ ξανά δε θα έδειχνα τόση αδυναμία και όντως τότε ήταν η τελευταία φορά. «Τι σκέφτεσαι αγάπη μου;»με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου η τραχιά από τον ύπνο φωνή του Έντουαρντ. Του χαμογέλασα «τίποτα-τίποτα». Δεν με πίστεψε ήταν σίγουρο αλλά δε με πίεσε να του πω με φίλησε και μετά από λίγο αποκοιμήθηκα στην αγκαλιά του γιατί ότι και να κάνω όσο φρικτό και να είναι στο τέλος της ημέρας ξέρω ότι άξιζε γιατί μπορώ και βρίσκομαι στην αγκαλιά του.

**A/****N****:Ε****σύ εκεί που διαβάζεις πές μας την γνώμη σου!****All we want for christmas is a review.**


	7. Ο νόμος της σιωπής

**Κεφάλαιο 7****ο****:Ο Νόμος Της Σιωπής**

**A****/****N****: ****Έβαλαν τα κορίτσια κεφάλαιο; Θα βρέξει! χαχα**

**Ναι είμαστε και πάλι εδώ μετά από πολύ διάβασμα, πολύ άγχος και πολλές εξετάσεις. Όσοι πέρασαν από τις πανελλήνιες μας καταλαβαίνουν και όσοι όχι θα μας καταλάβουν όταν έρθει η σειρά του****ς****!;-) **

**Για να ξεκαθαρίσουμε μερικά πράγματα η Μπέλα, ο Έντουαρντ και η Άλις είναι 26, η Ρόζαλι με τον Τζάσπερ 28 και ο Τζέικ 27. απολαύστε το κεφάλαιο και τα λέμε κάτω… **

**EPOV**

Άλλη μια μέρα σκέφτηκα καθώς με την Μπέλα κατευθυνόμασταν προς το «Πατρικό» μας όπως άρεσε στον Άρο να αποκαλούμε το αρχηγείο, άλλη μια μέρα στη δουλειά, άλλος ένας θάνατος. Το αρχηγείο ήταν το σπίτι των αδερφών, μια πολυτελής έπαυλη που έκρυβε πολλά μυστικά ποιος όμως θα τολμούσε να ερευνήσει το σπίτι των πανίσχυρων Βολτούρι; Οι αδερφοί Βολτούρι πέρα από δύναμη στον υπόκοσμο ήταν και ισχυροί και ευυπόληπτοι επιχειρηματίες, με λεφτά τόσο νόμιμα όσο και παράνομα. Καθώς πλησιάζαμε στη έπαυλη ένιωσα ένα σφίξιμο στην καρδιά ποιος να είναι το θύμα αυτή τη φορά κάποιος διεφθαρμένος ή κάποιος αθώος; Γύρισα να τη κοιτάξω την Μπέλα μου και έφερα το χέρι της που κρατούσα στα χείλη μου όταν πρόσεξα την έκφραση της «Τι σκέφτεσαι;»την ρώτησα. «Αναρωτιέμαι τι μας περιμένει» μου είπε απλά και είδα την ανησυχία στα μάτια της και έσφιξα το χέρι της. Έστριψα στο στενό ιδιωτικό δρομάκι και σε λίγο η έπαυλη έγινε ορατή. Σταμάτησα στην πύλη και πληκτρολόγησα τον κωδικό μου και της Μπέλας και είπα το κωδικό μου όνομα για την φωνητική αναγνώριση «Λιοντάρι» και η Μπέλα ακολούθησε «Αμνός» και οι πόρτες άνοιξαν. Τα παρατσούκλια αυτά μας είχαν δοθεί από τον ίδιο τον Άρο πριν από την πρώτη μας αποστολή μετά το τέλος της εκπαίδευσης-τάχα αντιπροσώπευαν την ορμητικότητα και την περηφάνια μου και την αθωότητα και καλοσύνη της Μπέλας άλλωστε του φάνηκε αστείος ο συνδυασμός «Το Λιοντάρι και ο Αμνός» το πιο επιθετικό ζώο με το πιο άκακο -και τα χρησιμοποιούσαμε για τις τηλεπικοινωνίες και με αυτά είμαστε γνωστοί στην πιάτσα μάλιστα υπήρχαν κάποιοι που όταν ανέθεταν μια δουλειά στους Βολτούρι ζητούσαν ειδικά εμάς, όσο να πεις ήταν κάπως κολακευτικό. Πάρκαρα στο γκαράζ και αφού πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα βγήκα από το αυτοκίνητο.

Η Μπέλα με περίμενε μπροστά από το αυτοκίνητο, πήρε το χέρι μου όταν ήρθα δίπλα της, με τράβηξε και με φίλησε. «Ότι και να μας βάλουν να κάνουμε τουλάχιστον θα είμαστε μαζί. Σ' αγαπάω ότι και να γίνει, πέρα και πάνω από όλα, το ξέρεις αυτό έτσι; Θα είμαστε για πάντα μαζί σωστά, ότι και να γίνει; Δεν θα μ' αφήσεις ποτέ;»μου ψιθύρισε ξέπνοη κρατώντας το πρόσωπο μου στα χέρια της. Η έκφραση της με φόβισε ήταν γεμάτη αγωνία και απελπισία, από το πρωί είχε αυτή την παράξενη έκφραση και ήταν συνεχώς χαμένη στις σκέψεις της, δεν έδωσα σημασία νομίζοντας ότι ήταν άγχος για τη σημερινή «οικογενειακή συγκέντρωση» όμως αναρωτήθηκα μήπως ήταν κάτι παραπάνω. «Φυσικά καρδιά μου πως θα μπορούσα να σε αφήσω ποτέ, σ' αγαπάω περισσότερο από την ίδια μου την ζωή, είσαι η ζωή μου»της απάντησα κοιτώντας την στα μάτια προσπαθώντας να την καθησυχάσω. Τη έσφιξα στην αγκαλιά μου «Αγάπη μου, τι το προκάλεσε όλο αυτό; Είσαι καλά; Έγινε κάτι;»τη ρώτησα προσπαθώντας να καταλάβω τι γίνονταν. «Τίποτα απλά είχα ένα κακό όνειρο και μου έχει χαλάσει τη διάθεση» μου απάντησε προσπαθώντας να χαμογελάσει αλλά έβλεπα ότι το χαμόγελο ήταν βεβιασμένο.«Αλήθεια»είπε βλέποντας την δυσπιστία στο πρόσωπο μου «Δεν είναι τίποτα. Απλά ένας εφιάλτης»επέμεινε και πριν προλάβω να πω τίποτα άλλο πρόσθεσε «Πάμε ο Άρο ξέρει ότι είμαστε εδώ δεν θέλω να αντιμετωπίσω την γκρίνια του αν αργήσουμε». Με φίλησε πεταχτά ακόμη μια φορά και με τράβηξε στο εσωτερικό της έπαυλης και αποφάσισα να αφήσω το θέμα… για τώρα!

**OoOoO**

Με βαριά καρδιά προχώρησα στο εσωτερικό του σπιτιού απ΄το οποίο είχα τόσες αναμνήσεις τόσο καλές όσο και κακές. Σ' αυτό το σπίτι είχα γνωρίσει το φόβο και τον πόνο όμως και την αγάπη και την τρυφερότητα, είχα γνωρίσει το άσχημο πρόσωπο της κοινωνίας, τον αγώνα για την επιβίωση αλλά και για πρώτη φορά βρήκα μια οικογένεια, βρήκα κάπου να ανήκω, βρήκα ανθρώπους που μου έδειξαν στοργή όχι από οίκτο ή υποχρέωση αλλά γιατί πραγματικά νοιάζονταν. νοιάζονταν για μένα.

Η Έσμι βρίσκονταν στο σαλόνι καθισμένη στο διθέσιο καναπέ μαζί με τον Καρλάιλ. Μόλις μας είδε τα μάτια της άστραψαν και έτρεξε να μας αγκαλιάσει «Παιδιά μου…»είπε και έγινα πάλι εκείνο το φοβισμένο 16χρονο που ήμουν την πρώτη φορά που την είδα. Είχε έρθει προς το μέρος μας και εγώ ενστικτωδώς μπήκα μπροστά από την Μπέλα και προετοιμάστηκα για τον πόνο που νόμιζα ότι θα ακολουθούσε όμως εκείνη μας μάζεψε στην αγκαλιά της και μας κράτησε σφιχτά «Παιδιά μου…»είχε πει και τότε και η τρυφερότητα που είδα στα μάτια της όταν μας άφησε μου έδωσε ελπίδα ότι όλα δεν θα ήταν τόσο μαύρα όσο τα φανταζόμουν. Πράγματι πόσες και πόσες φορές ο Καρλάιλ δεν περιποιήθηκε τα τραύματα μας τόσο κατά τη διάρκεια της εκπαίδευσης όσο και από τις αποστολές ή η Έσμι δεν με βοήθησε να ησυχάσω την Μπέλα όταν υπέφερε από εφιάλτες εκείνους τους πρώτους μήνες. «Πώς είστε;»ρώτησε εξετάζοντας μας εξονυχιστικά. «Όλα είναι καλά μαμά»είπε η Μπέλα χαμογελώντας. Τα μάτια της Έσμι βούρκωσαν λιγάκι όπως και κάθε φορά που κάποιος από εμάς την αποκαλούσε «μαμά» και πράγματι αυτό ήταν μητέρα και προστάτιδα, μπορεί να μην μπορούσε να μας σώσει από την ζωή που μας περίμενε όμως έσωσε ένα κομμάτι της ψυχής με κάθε μητρικό χάδι και γλυκιά κουβέντα που μας πρόσφερε.

Ο Καρλάιλ αφού μου έδωσε μια σύντομη αγκαλιά με το ένα χέρι και φίλησε την Μπέλα στο μάγουλο στάθηκε πίσω από την Έσμι αγκαλιάζοντας την ελαφρά. «Σας περιμένουν στο γραφείο του επάνω ορόφου»είπε μπαίνοντας κατευθείαν στο θέμα. «Ποιοι είναι εδώ;»ρώτησε η Μπέλα. «Οι αδερφοί, η Άλις και...ο Τζέικ»είπε ο Καρλάιλ διστάζοντας στο τελευταίο όνομα και ρίχνοντας μου μια προειδοποιητική ματιά. Βόγκηξα από μέσα μου «Τέλεια…»σκέφτηκα.

Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλάκ, γνωστός και ως Λύκος, συνάδερφος εκτελεστής και από τους καλύτερους της πιάτσας άρχισε να δουλεύει για τους Βολτούρι 5 χρόνια νωρίτερα. Σύμφωνα με τον Άρο είναι ένα πολύτιμο απόκτημα για την οργάνωση καθώς στη δουλειά του είναι γρήγορος, σχολαστικός και αποτελεσματικός. Όμως έχει ένα μόνο μειονέκτημα, δυσκολεύεται να κατανοήσει το περιεχόμενο των φράσεων «Δεν ενδιαφέρομαι» και «Κοντά τα χέρια σου από την γυναίκα μου!». Θα περίμενε κανείς ότι μετά από 5 χρόνια και ειδικά μετά το γάμο μας, θα είχε καταλάβει ότι Μπέλα είναι δικιά μου όμως συνεχίζει να την φλερτάρει ασύστολα χωρίς καν να το κρύβει. «Είναι και οι τρεις αδερφοί εδώ; Πρέπει να είναι σοβαρό. Ξέρεις τίποτα μπαμπά;»η ερώτηση της Μπέλας με έβγαλε από τις σκέψεις μου. Όντως ήταν πολύ περίεργο που ήταν και οι τρεις εδώ συνήθως ένας ήταν αρκετός για να συντονίσει κάθε αποστολή. «Όχι ιδιαίτερα απλά ότι έχει σχέση με την αποστολή της Άλις την προηγούμενη βδομάδα. Ο Τζάσπερ δουλεύει σε κάτι στο υπόγειο από τότε.» Έσφιξα την Μπέλα πάνω μου «Ας πηγαίνουμε καλύτερα μάλλον». Η Μπέλα έγνεψε και μετά από μια σύντομη αγκαλιάαπό τη Έσμι κατευθυνθήκαμε στον επάνω όροφο. Η διαδρομή ήταν σιωπηλή και αφού ανταλλάξαμε ένα νευρικό βλέμμα άνοιξα την πόρτα του γραφείου. Στην κορυφή του τραπεζιού κάθονταν ο Άρο με το Κάιο και τον Μάρκο στα δεξιά και τα αριστερά του αντίστοιχα. Δίπλα στον Κάιο κάθονταν νωχελικά ο Τζέικ και δίπλα του η αδερφή μας, η Άλις, ενώ υπήρχαν δυο κενές καρέκλες δίπλα στο Μάρκο για εμάς προφανώς.

Η Άλις μας έριξε ένα χαμόγελο που δεν μπορούσα να μην επιστρέψω. Ο πατέρας της Άλις, ο κ. Μπράντον ήταν συνεργάτης των Βολτούρι με πάρα πολύ μεγάλη περιουσία. Όταν εκείνος και η γυναίκα του πέθαναν κάτω από αδιευκρίνιστες συνθήκες, η Άλις στην ηλικία των 10 χρόνων πέρασε στα χέρια του Άρο μαζί με την περιουσία που της άφησαν οι γονείς της φυσικά. Η Έσμι και ο Καρλάιλ τον παρακάλεσαν να αναλάβουν την φροντίδα της και εκείνος με χαρά απαλλάχθηκε από εκείνη. Όταν έγινε 15 ,ένα χρόνο πριν ο Άρο βρει εμάς, είδε προοπτική στην Αλις και άρχισε την εκπαίδευση της παρά τις αντιρρήσεις των θετών γονιών της. Έτσι σήμερα η Άλις είναι μια απ' τις καλύτερες εκτελέστριες της οργάνωσης με το παρατσούκλι Νεράιδα εξαιτίας του μικροκαμωμένου παρουσιαστικού που αν κάνεις το λάθος να το υποτιμήσεις γίνεται θανάσιμο.

Ο Τζέικ ατάραχος έριξε ένα χαμόγελο όλο νόημα στη Μπέλα και της έκλεισε το μάτι. Κατέπνιξα ένα γρύλισμα και έστεψα την προσοχή μου στον Άρο «Ελπίζω να μην σας κάναμε να περιμένετε;». «Μα φυσικά ήρθατε πάνω στην ώρα παρακαλώ καθίστε. Χαίρομαι που σας βλέπω και πάλι, παιδιά μου, Μπέλα είσαι πανέμορφη όπως πάντα!» όμως η θέρμη στη φωνή του δεν ήταν σαν εκείνη της Έσμι, ακούγονταν πλαστή και εξασκημένη. «Ευχαριστώ Άρο»απάντησε η Μπέλα αφού καθίσαμε «Περί τίνος όμως πρόκειται αυτή η συνάντηση;». «Φυσικά» απάντησε εκείνος «Πιστεύω πως γνωρίζετε την Τσέλσι Άντερσεν;». Στο μυαλό μου ήρθε η εικόνα μιας ψηλής γυναίκας, αρκετά εντυπωσιακής με σπαστά ξανθά μαλλιά και γαλαζοπράσινα μάτια, είχαμε δουλέψει μαζί σε μια αποστολή πριν δυο χρόνια στο Άμστερνταμ. Κοίταξα την Μπέλα και είδα την αναγνώριση στα μάτια της, αφού και οι δυο γνέψαμε θετικά ο Άρο συνέχισε «Πριν από τρεις μήνες ο Τζέικ ανέφερε κάποιες υποψίες που του είχαν δημιουργηθεί από κάποιες τηλεφωνικές συνομιλίες για την τότε ερωμένη του». «Κοιμήθηκες μαζί της;»ρώτησε η Μπέλα με φωνή που έσταζε από αηδία και σοκ. «Μην ανησυχείς, κούκλα, δε σήμαινε τίποτα, η καρδιά μου ανήκει σ' εσένα. Πες την λέξη και είμαι δικός σου»της αποκρίθηκε με ένα υπαινικτικό χαμόγελο. «Γαμώτο» σκέφτηκα «Γιατί άφησα το όπλο στο αμάξι;». «Θα είναι μια πάρα πολύ κρύα μέρα στην κόλαση όταν θα αποφασίσω να αφήσω τον άντρα μου. Ξέρεις είναι πολύ δύσκολο για μια γυναίκα σήμερα να βρει ένα καθαρόαιμο αρσενικό»του απάντησε εκείνη κλείνοντας μου το μάτι κάνοντας το χαμόγελο να φύγει από τα χείλη του Τζέικομπ και τους υπόλοιπους να γελάσουν σιγανά. «Παιδιά ας επανέρθουμε στο θέμα μας»είπε ο Άρο και όλοι στρέψαμε την προσοχή μας σε εκείνον. «Ο Τζέικ όπως έλεγα άκουσε μερικές ύποπτες συνομιλίες μεταξύ της δεσποινίδος Άντερσεν και ενός κυρίου Νίλσον. Μετά από έρευνα ανακαλύψαμε ότι ο κύριος Νίλσον είναι στην πραγματικότητα ο Άλεξ Λάρσον επικεφαλής του FBI. Σύμφωνα με της πηγές μας εντός της υπηρεσίας η δεσποινίδα Άντερσεν επιδιώκει την απαλλαγή της από κάθε κατηγορία και την είσοδο της στο πρόγραμμα προστασίας μαρτύρων». Από τις εκφράσεις των υπολοίπων κατάλαβα ότι δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που τα άκουγαν αυτά. «Μα πώς θα το καταφέρει αυτό; Τι έχει να τους προσφέρει;»ρώτησα, η κυβέρνηση δεν κάνει παζάρια με εγκληματίες εκτός αν έχουν να τους προσφέρουν κάτι μεγάλο. «Τους Βολτούρι και όλους τους συνεργάτες τους στο πιάτο. Προφανώς σχεδίαζε την προδοσία της αρκετό καιρό και φρόντισε να έχει αρκετά αποδεικτικά στοιχεία εναντίων μας»είπε ήρεμα ο Άρο. «Στοιχεία;»ρώτησε η Μπέλα σφίγγοντας μου το χέρι κάτω από το τραπέζι. «Ναι κάποιες ηχογραφημένες συνομιλίες, πράγματα που άκουσε κατά τη παρουσία της σε αυτό το σπίτι, επιχειρήσεις αλλά και συνδέσμους μας στο εξωτερικό και στην κυβέρνηση για τους οποίους δεν είχαν τη παραμικρή υποψία. Καταλαβαίνετε το μέγεθος της ζημιάς που θα μπορούσε να προκαλέσει μια τέτοια αποκάλυψη». Το δωμάτιο βυθίστηκε στη σιωπή. Μα καλά η Τσέλσι από το λίγο που την γνώρισα μου φάνηκε πολύ έξυπνη γυναίκα μα γιατί να κάνει τέτοιο; Ένα από τα πρώτα μαθήματα που παίρνει κανείς όταν μπαίνει στην οργάνωση είναι του κανείς δεν φεύγει και δεν προδίδει τους Βολτούρι εκτός και αν θέλει να καταλήξει νεκρός. Η οργάνωση έχει αυτιά και μάτια παντού και αν δεν κρατήσεις το στόμα σου κλειστό το πιθανότερο είναι να βρεθείς με μια σφαίρα στο κεφάλι, η σιωπή είναι από της βασικές αρετές που πρέπει να διαθέτει ένας Βολτούρι και ένας εκτελεστής γενικότερα. Την σύντομη σιωπή έσπασε η Μπέλα «Και τι κάνουμε τώρα;»ρώτησε. «Αυτό που κάνουμε καλύτερα» απάντησε ο Κάιος αυτή τη φορά «Σκοτώνουμε». «Μα έτσι δεν στρέφουμε περισσότερο πάνω μας τις υποψίες;»ρώτησα εύλογα. «Οι αρχές πάντα μας υποψιάζονται και έχουν ανθρώπους γύρω μας όμως με τις διασυνδέσεις που έχουμε τώρα μπορούμε να τους κρατάμε σε απόσταση. Αν η Άντερσεν μιλήσει όχι μόνο κινδυνεύουν πολλοί από τους συνεργάτες μας με φυλάκιση αλλά και να χάσουμε όποια πλεονεκτήματα έχουμε για να μπορούμε να μένουμε στην αφάνεια. Το σημαντικό είναι η Άντερσεν να πεθάνει και να καταστραφούν οποιαδήποτε στοιχεία έχει συλλέξει»απάντησε ο Μάρκος με απάθεια λες και δεν παίζονταν το μέλλον μας και η ελευθερία μας εδώ. «Μα πως ξέρουμε πως δεν έχει μιλήσει σε κανέναν ακόμη; Πώς δεν είναι πού αργά για να δράσουμε;»ρώτησε η Μπέλα και μπορούσα να διακρίνω τον πανικό στην φωνή της . «Όπως σας είπα προηγουμένως υπάρχουν σύνδεσμοι μας μέσα στο FBI. Η δεσποινίς Άντερσεν όπως φαίνεται αρνείται να τους αποκαλύψει το οτιδήποτε αν πρώτα δεν της εξασφαλίσουν νέο όνομα και ταυτότητα και φυσικά καθαρό ποινικό μητρώο. Προς το παρόν βρίσκεται μαζί με τον πράκτορα ΜακΤζόνσον στο Μπρούκλιν παριστάνοντας τον κύριο και την κυρία Νέλσον. Πιστεύω ότι η αγαπητή Άλις μπορεί να σας εξηγήσει καλύτερα τη κατάσταση»είπε ο Άρο κάνοντας ένα νεύμα προς τη μεριά της Άλις.

«Την προηγούμενη εβδομάδα ο Άρο μου ζήτησε να εισχωρήσω στα κεντρικά του FBI ώστε να μπορέσω να πάρω πληροφορίες για τη θέση της Τσέλσι Άντερσεν καθώς ο Τζάσπερ δεν μπορούσε να σπάσει τα αμυντικά συστήματα τους χωρίς εσωτερική βοήθεια και οι σύνδεσμοι μας δεν είχαν πρόσβαση σε τέτοια σημεία και ήταν πολύ μεγάλος ο κίνδυνος της αποκάλυψης αν επιχειρούσαν να βοηθήσουν. Έτσι ο Τζάσπερ σχεδίασε μια ταυτότητα με την οποία μπόρεσα να «δανειστώ» τα στοιχεία μιας πράκτορα και με την κατάλληλη αμφίεση να περάσω απαρατήρητη. Μπήκα στο σύστημα τους και τοποθέτησα έναν ιό που έφτιαξε ο Τζάσπερ με τον οποίο μπόρεσε να πάρει τα στοιχεία που χρειαζόμαστε για να προχωρήσουμε»είπε η Άλις λες και αναδιηγούνταν μια επίσκεψη στο εμπορικό για ψώνια.

Ο Τζάσπερ, ο σύζυγος της εδώ και τρία χρόνια, μαζί με την δίδυμη αδερφή του Ρόζαλι είναι δυο χρόνια μεγαλύτεροι από εμάς και μπήκαν στην οργάνωση εξαιτίας της εξαιρετικής ευφυΐας του Τζάσπερ και του ταλέντου του με οποιαδήποτε ηλεκτρονική συσκευή. Η μητέρα τους ήταν ναρκομανής και ουσιαστικά ζούσαν στους δρόμους μέχρι που τράβηξαν την προσοχή των Βολτούρι. Αρχικά η Ρόζαλι μπήκε στην οργάνωση απλά και μόνο εξαιτίας της συγγένειας της με τον Τζάσπερ με την προοπτική να καταλήξει στις κατώτερες βαθμίδες όμως η εξαιρετική ομορφιά της που κάνει τους άνδρες να ξεχνάνε το όνομα τους καθώς και το μοναδικό της ταλέντο να κάνει τον οποιοδήποτε να πιστέψει ακόμη και ότι ο ουρανός είναι ροζ με ένα χαμόγελο την έκαναν απ' τα πιο σημαντικά μας μέλη. «Η ιδέα των πρακτόρων είναι το να την κρύψουν σε κοινή θέα για να θολώσουν τα νερά. Όμως μην σας εφησυχάζει αυτό υπάρχουν καθημερινά πολλοί πράκτορες γύρω από την πολυκατοικία στην οποία βρίσκεται και ο πράκτορας ΜακΤζόνσον είναι διαρκώς δίπλα της»συνέχισε η Άλις. «Και εμείς που κολλάμε στην όλη ιστορία;»ρώτησα καθώς η Αλις φαίνονταν να έχει υπό έλεγχο την κατάσταση. «Αν και η Άλις με τον Τζέικ θα είναι μαζί σας σε αυτή την αποστολή θα έχουν ως καθήκον τους να δημιουργήσουν αντιπερισπασμό ενώ εσείς θα μπείτε μέσα. Τόσο η Άντερσεν όσο και ο ΜακΤζόνσον θα πεθάνουν και πρέπει να καταστρέψετε τα στοιχεία. Η δουλειά πρέπει να γίνει γρήγορα και αθόρυβα αν έχετε χρόνο κάντε το να φανεί σαν ληστεία και μη διστάσετε να σκοτώσετε οποιονδήποτε βρεθεί στο δρόμο σας πράκτορα ή μη»είπε ο Μάρκος με οριστικότητα. «Η ποινή για οποιονδήποτε προδίδει τους Βολτούρι είναι θάνατος και στα χέρια σας είναι να την επιβάλετε»πρόσθεση ο Κάιος με φωνή σχεδόν εύθυμη. «Φυσικά, η σιωπή είναι νόμος αν θες να μείνεις ζωντανός. Κανένας δεν φεύγει απ' τους Βολτούρι ζωντανός. Σας εμπιστεύομαι να φέρετε την αποστολή σας σε πέρας…παιδιά μου»είπε ο Άρο με ένα σαρδόνιο χαμόγελο. Η Μπέλα και εγώ ανταλλάξαμε ένα βλέμμα και ένα ρίγος διαπέρασε το σώμα μου.

**A****/****N****: ****Χμμμ… Συμβαίνει κάτι με τη Μπέλα;;; Τι μυστικά κρύβει η Τσέλσι Άντερσεν;;; Μείνετε μαζί μας για να μάθετε! Θα χαρούμε να ακούσουμε τις θεωρίες και τις υποψίες σας…**

**Press the button my fr****iend, send us a review… **


	8. Ωμή πραγματικότητα

**Κεφάλαιο 8ο: Ωμή Πραγ****ματικότητα**

Α/Ν: Εντάξει ρε παιδιά ΜΠΟΡΕΙ να αργήσαμε ΛΙΓΟ να βάλουμε κεφάλαιο δεν χρειάζεται να το κάνουμε θέμα άλλωστε το καλό πράγμα αργεί να γίνει! ;-)

Αν δεν το προσέξατε η ιστορία μας έγινε Μ για να είμαστε καλυμμένοι.

**ΠΡΟΣΟΧΗ: Στο κεφάλαιο γίνεται αναφορά σε θάνατο μωρού οπότε αν είστε ευαίσθητοι σε αυτό το θέμα και δεν θέλετε/μπορείτε να το διαβάσετε παρακαλώ πατήστε Χ τώρα.**

**(EPOV)**

Περάσαμε την υπόλοιπη μέρα στο Πατρικό καταστρώνοντας σχέδια και στρατηγικές. Το σχέδιο ήταν απλό ο Τζέικ και η Άλις θα αποσπούσαν την προσοχή των πρακτόρων γύρω από το σπίτι, ο Τζάσπερ θα προκαλούσε δορυφορικά κάποιο πρόβλημα στις κάμερες των γύρω κτιρίων ώστε αν και το χρονόμετρο να προχωράει κανονικά να δείχνουν μια στατική εικόνα και εγώ με την Μπέλα θα μπαίναμε στο κτίριο ανενόχλητοι.

Στη θεωρία το σχέδιο έμοιαζε εύκολο αλλά η πραγματοποίηση του θα ήταν αρκετά δύσκολη. Το μεγαλύτερο αγκάθι, όμως, στο όλο σχέδιο ήταν το πως θα αποσπούσαμε τα στοιχεία από την Τσέλσι.

Οι πιθανότητες να τα έχει μαζί της στο σπίτι ήταν λίγες και το να μας αποκαλύψει την τοποθεσίας τους ακόμη λιγότερες. Ο Τζέικ πρότεινε αντί να την σκοτώσουμε να την απαγάγουμε και να την βασανίσουμε μέχρι να μας πει όμως ο Άρο αρνήθηκε.

Η Τσέλσι ήταν μια από εμάς, έχει εκπαιδευτεί να αντέχει τον πόνο και κανένα βασανιστήριο δεν θα ήταν αρκετό για να την κάνει να μιλήσει. Άλλωστε ξέρει ότι όπως και να' χει στο τέλος θα πεθάνει οπότε γιατί να μιλήσει; Έτσι το σχέδιο έμενε ως έχει.

Αν και ανησυχούσα για την αποστολή η μεγαλύτερη ανησυχία μου ήταν η Μπέλα. Εκτός από κάποιες ερωτήσεις για την αποστολή έμενε σιωπηλή, σχεδόν χαμένη στις σκέψεις της με μια έκφραση ανησυχίας μόνιμα να σκεπάζει το πρόσωπο της. Την φόβιζε η αποστολή; Η προοπτική της φυλακής; Μα από το πρωί ήταν έτσι...

Προσπάθησα να αποβάλω αυτές τις σκέψεις και να επικεντρωθώ στην αποστολή. Ο Μάρκος πρότεινε η επιχείρηση να γίνει μέρα καθώς ήταν λιγότερο πιθανό να την περιμένουν τότε και θα ήταν μεγαλύτερες οι πιθανότητες να μπορέσει να αποσπαστεί η προσοχή τους χωρίς να υποψιαστούν κάτι.

Η Έσμι επέμενε να περάσουμε τη νύχτα στο σπίτι για να ξεκινήσουμε την αποστολή της επόμενης μέρας από εκεί. Ο Τζέικ έφυγε μετά το τέλος της ενημέρωσης με τη υπόσχεση να επιστρέψει νωρίς το επόμενο πρωί και οι αδερφοί αποσύρθηκαν νωρίς στα δωμάτια τους αφήνοντας εμάς τους υπολοίπους να απολαύσουμε ένα ήσυχο οικογενειακό δείπνο ξεχνώντας για λίγο τον πραγματικό λόγο της παρουσίας μας εκεί.

Η διάθεση της Μπέλας δεν βελτιώθηκε καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια του δείπνου. Αν και έβαλε τα δυνατά της να συμμετέχει στην συζήτηση και να χαμογελάει μπορούσα να δω ότι το μυαλό της ήταν χιλιόμετρα μακριά.

Την παράξενη συμπεριφορά της δεν πρόσεξα μόνο εγώ αλλά και οι η Έσμι και η Άλις, ειδικά όταν στο τέλος του δείπνου δεν τις ακολούθησε στην κουζίνα για να καθαρίσουν τα πιάτα και να κουτσομπολέψουν όπως συνήθως αλλά κατευθύνθηκε στο δωμάτιο μας λέγοντας πως είναι κουρασμένη.

Η Έσμι μου έριξε ένα ανήσυχο βλέμμα όμως κατάφερα να την καθησυχάσω αποδίδοντας την περίεργη συμπεριφορά της Μπέλα σε άγχος για τη αυριανή αποστολή όμως μπορούσα να δω ότι δεν την έπεισα. Για να της αποσπάσω την προσοχή προσφέρθηκα να την βοηθήσω στην κουζίνα αναλαμβάνοντας το πόστο της Μπέλα.

Όταν αργότερα ανέβηκα στο δωμάτιο η Μπέλα είχε ήδη ξαπλώσει. Αφού ετοιμάστηκα για ύπνο μπήκα μαζί της κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα και την πήρα στην αγκαλιά μου. Μπορούσα να καταλάβω ότι δεν κοιμόταν στην πραγματικότητα.

«Αν περιμένεις να πιστέψω μετά από τόσα χρόνια που μοιραζόμαστε το ίδιο κρεβάτι ότι κοιμάσαι με υποτιμάς» το σώμα της τσιτώθηκε αλλά πέρα από αυτό δεν υπήρξε κάποια άλλη αλλαγή.

«Βλέπω ότι κάτι σε απασχολεί δε θα σε πιέσω να μου πεις σήμερα αλλά κάποια στιγμή πρέπει να το κάνεις» της ψιθύρισα και φίλησα τα μαλλιά της «Σ' αγαπάω».

Γύρισε από την άλλη μεριά σιωπηλά και έκρυψε το πρόσωπο της στο στήθος μου. Ο ύπνος δεν άργησε να έρθει, το στρες είχε εξαντλήσει όλες μου τις αντοχές, όμως πριν βυθιστώ σ' έναν ανήσυχο ύπνο θα ορκιζόμουν ότι ένιωσα κάτι υγρό να κυλάει στο στήθος μου.

**ΟοΟοΟ**

**Το επόμενο πρωί:**

Στο μικρό βαν τα η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν γεμάτη ένταση. Η Μπέλα κάθονταν δίπλα μου αμίλητη όπως και οι υπόλοιποι ενώ το σταθερό κλικ κλικ από το πληκτρολόγιο του Τζάσπερ ήταν ο μόνος ήχος που ακούγονταν.

Μετά από λίγο ο Τζάσπερ γύρισε μια οθόνη προς το μέρος μας. «Αυτή είναι η πολυκατοικία» είπε δείχνοντας ένα γκρίζο κτίριο «ο στόχος βρίσκεται στον τρίτο όροφο, διαμέρισμα 7Β»και η οθόνη έκανε κοντινό στο παράθυρο του διαμερίσματος.

«Αυτή τη στιγμή παίρνω πλάνα από την κάμερα της τροχαίας που βρίσκεται στο σταυροδρόμι, την οποία ελέγχει και το FBI μαζί με τις κάμερες της εισόδου και των γύρω μαγαζιών» είπε και με το πάτημα μερικών κουμπιών στην οθόνη εμφανίστηκε μια πανοραμική εικόνα της περιοχής.

«Οι κάμερες είναι δική μου δουλειά, αυτό που πρέπει να ανησυχεί εσάς είναι η πράκτορες που είναι διάσπαρτοι και παρακολουθούν ποιος μπαίνει και ποιος βγαίνει. Έχουν επικοινωνία με το διαμέρισμα ανά 1 ώρα και αν δεν υπάρχει ανταπόκριση χτυπάει κόκκινος συναγερμός σε όλους τους πράκτορες και το τοπικό αστυνομικό τμήμα» είπε κοιτάζοντας μας όλους στα μάτια σοβαρά.

Μετά το πάτημα μερικών κουμπιών η εικόνα άλλαξε και στράφηκε στον Τζέικ «Ο τροχονόμος και οι πράκτορες που βρίσκονται σε απόσταση 100 μέτρων είναι δική σου δουλειά. Πρέπει να τους τραβήξεις την προσοχή χωρίς να υποψιαστούν τίποτα, κάνε ότι σου κατέβει στο κεφάλι, αυτοσχεδίασε αρκεί σε καμία περίπτωση να μην μπουν στην πολυκατοικία ή να προσπαθήσουν να επικοινωνήσουν νωρίτερα από την προκαθορισμένη ώρα . Μπορώ να μπλοκάρω τις επικοινωνίες τους όμως όχι και να κάνω το μυαλό τους να μην στροφάρει» του είπε αυστηρά και εκείνος απλά έγνεψε.

«Η Άλις θα είναι σε ετοιμότητα αν σου ξεφύγει κάποιος. Η Άλις σας καλύπτει αν κάτι δεν πάει καλά όμως δεν θα μπει σε καμιά περίπτωση μέσα στο κτίριο» είπε σε εμάς «όταν περάσετε την πόρτα της πολυκατοικίας είστε μόνοι σας. Οι αδερφοί μου έδωσαν σαφείς εντολές δυο δικοί μας είναι αρκετά μεγάλο ρίσκο, αν 10 λεπτά μετά των τερματισμό της αποστολής δεν έχετε βγει κλείνω τα ακουστικό σας και φεύγουμε». Η Μπέλα και εγώ ανταλλάξαμε ένα βλέμμα και κοιτάξαμε και πάλι τον Τζάσπερ, «Παρακάτω» είπε ξερά η Μπέλα.

«Ο θυρωρός είναι δικός τους, θα πρέπει να βγει απ' την μέση αλλά προσοχή δεν πρέπει κάποιος απ' τους ένοικους να πάρει χαμπάρι το πτώμα. Αν και μπορούμε να απομακρύνουμε τους πράκτορες δεν μπορούμε να εμποδίσουμε αυτούς να κυκλοφορούν. Ο ΜακΤζόνσον θα είναι μαζί με την Άντερσεν στο σπίτι και ο θάνατος του πρέπει να είναι όσο το δυνατόν πιο άμεσος, έχω μπλοκάρει όλα τα σήματα από και προς το κτίριο αλλά δεν ξέρω αν κρύβει και τίποτα άλλο στο μανίκι του» συνέχισε ο Τζάσπερ με υπολογιστικό τόνο. «Απορίες;» ρώτησε και όταν δεν μίλησε κανένας έδωσε σε όλους μας τα μικροσκοπικά μπεζ ακουστικά.

«Ο Τζέικ και εσείς θα πάρετε πρώτα θέση και θα ξεκινήσετε με το σήμα μου. Θα έχετε επικοινωνία μόνο με εμένα. Εντάξει;» ρώτησε ο Τζάσπερ με ένα τόνο εξουσίας. «όλα οκ, φίλε» απάντησε ο Τζέικ για όλους μας.

«Πάρτε θέσεις τότε… αρχίσουμε»

**ΟοΟοΟ**

Πήραμε την θέση μας λίγο πιο κάτω από την πολυκατοικία. Η Μπέλα ή η Κάρμεν Νίκολοσον όπως ήταν το όνομα της για σήμερα περπατούσε αργά δίπλα μου.

«Ξεκινήστε» η μηχανική φωνή του Τζάσπερ από το ακουστικό με απέσπασε από τις φαντασιώσεις μου, είχαμε φτάσει πια μπροστά στην πολυκατοικία.

Η Μπέλα και εγώ ανταλλάξαμε μια νευρική ματιά και καθώς έσπρωξα την εξωτερική πόρτα της πολυκατοικίας ένας κρότος από δυο αμάξια που συγκρούονταν ήχησε εκκωφαντικά. «Τέλειος συγχρονισμός» σκέφτηκα και έκανα νόημα στην Μπέλα να περάσει πρώτη.

Η σύντομη διαδρομή μέχρι την πόρτα του κτιρίου ήταν γεμάτες με κορναρίσματα, οργισμένες φωνές και σφυρίγματα που εξασφάλιζαν ότι κανείς δεν θα αντιλαμβάνονταν την παρουσία μας εκεί. Ο Τζέικ ήταν στη θέση του και ήταν ώρα να πάρουμε και εμείς την δική μας.

Η Μπέλα έβαλε στο πρόσωπο της ένα εκτυφλωτικό αν και ψεύτικο χαμόγελο και μπήκαμε στη πολυκατοικία. Το εσωτερικό της δεν διέφερε πολύ από αυτό της δικής μας πολυκατοικίας, ένα μακρύς διάδρομος που οδηγούσε στο ασανσέρ και τις σκάλες και στα αριστερά το γραφείο του θυρωρού με το παράθυρο με τα κάγκελα που έβλεπε στον διάδρομο.

Ο ήχος της πόρτας που έκλεισε πίσω μας πρέπει να ειδοποίησε τον θυρωρό για την παρουσία μας και μετά από λίγο ένας άνδρας γύρω στα τριάντα με μαύρα μαλλιά που είχαν ήδη να αραιώνουν στο μέτωπο έκανε την εμφάνιση του στο παράθυρο.

«Πως μπορώ να σας εξυπηρετήσω;» ρώτησε ευγενικά αν και μπορούσα να διακρίνω την καχυποψία στα μάτια του και την ανεπαίσθητη κίνηση του χεριού του, προς το όπλο του υπέθετα.

«Καλημέρα, είμαστε από το ινστιτούτο ψυχικής υγείας και κάνουμε μια έρευνα για το αν το άγχος επηρεάζει διαφορετικά τους παντρεμένους από τους εργένηδες. Απλά θα θέλαμε να κάνουμε μερικές ερωτήσεις στους ενοίκους της πολυκατοικίας, δεν θα ενοχλήσουμε κανέναν.» απάντησε με επαγγελματικό ύφος.

«Έχετε κάποια χαρτιά που να το αποδεικνύουν; Δεν θέλω να σας προσβάλω αλλά καταλαβαίνετε είναι θέμα ασφαλείας δεν μπορώ να αφήσω τον καθένα να περάσει» απάντησε εκείνος με επιφύλαξη.

«Μα φυσικά, περιμένετε όμως μια στιγμή» είπε η Μπέλα ψάχνοντας την επαγγελματική της τσάντα για τα «διαπιστευτήρια» μας. Αυτό ήταν το σινιάλο για να ξεκινήσω.

«Προσπαθήσαμε να συμπεριλάβουμε περιοχές διαφορετικών οικονομικών και κοινωνικών υποβάθρων» είπα κάνοντας ένα βήμα μπροστά πλησιάζοντας το παράθυρο «η περιοχή σας ανήκει στα μεσαία στρώματα πείτε μου όμως τι είδους άνθρωποι μένουν εδώ; Οικογένειες; Φοιτητές;» συνέχισα στον ίδιο τόνο.

Εκείνος άρχισε μια σύντομη περιγραφή των κατοίκων ενώ η Μπέλα έδινε σόου ότι δεν μπορούσε να βρει αυτό που έψαχνε. Ο θυρωρός έδειχνε να χαλαρώνει κάπως και οι ερωτήσεις μου του είχαν αποσπάσει την προσοχή.

Ένα λεπτό μόνο χρειάστηκε και μετά σωριάστηκε στο πάτωμα με μια τρύπα ανάμεσα στα μάτια. Γύρισα και είδα την τσάντα της Μπέλα πεταμένη στο πάτωμα και εκείνη με τεντωμένο το χέρι να κρατάει το όπλο με τον σιγαστήρα για να μην γίνουμε αντιληπτοί.

«»εοερλςρ΄ςερκ΄λκκκγς΄λγκ΄λ

«Είμαστε μέσα, ένας κάτω» είπα ατάραχα στο ακουστικό μου ενώ η Μπέλα παραβίαζε την πόρτα που οδηγούσε στο μικρό γραφείο έχοντας φορέσει ήδη τα γάντια της. «Όλα καλά εδώ έξω συνεχίστε, 53 λεπτά» ήρθε η απάντηση του Τζάσπερ μετά από λίγο.

Βάζοντας και εγώ τα γάντια μου βοήθησα την Μπέλα να τοποθετήσει το πτώμα στο καναπέ και χρησιμοποίησα ένα καπέλο και μια κουβέρτα για να καλύψω τα αίματα και την πληγή στο μέτωπο του δίνοντας την ψευδαίσθηση του ύπνου σε οποιοδήποτε περαστικό, και υπό μία έννοια κοιμόνταν, αιώνια!

Η Μπέλα τοποθέτησε τα γάντια μας και το όπλο πάλι στην τσάντα και μπήκαμε στο ασανσέρ πατώντας το κουμπί του τρίτου ορόφου. Η χαλαρή μουσική που έπαιζε μέσα στο ασανσέρ κατά τη διάρκεια της διαδρομής μου έδινε στα νεύρα και με έκανε ακόμη πιο ανήσυχο.

Η πόρτα άνοιξε και αυτή τη φορά βγήκα εγώ πρώτος. Σε αυτόν τον όροφο βρίσκονταν πέντε ακόμη διαμερίσματα και σύμφωνα με τις πληροφορίες του Τζάσπερ αλλά και του άτυχου θυρωρού-πράκτορα. Το διαμέρισμα που θέλαμε βρίσκονταν στο τέλος του διαδρόμου γεγονός που μας βόλευε καθώς οι πιθανότητες να μας ακούσει κάποιος ήταν μηδαμινές.

Χτύπησα το κουδούνι φροντίζοντας το πρόσωπο μου να είναι ευδιάκριτο- τουλάχιστον αυτό του κοκκινόξανθου σγουρομάλλη Πητ Κάρλεστον- όπως και ότι τα χέρια μου ήταν άδεια ώστε αυτός που κοιτούσε από το ματάκι της πόρτας να μην υποψιαστεί τίποτα. Ακόμη και αν η Τσέλσι ήταν αυτή δεν θα μπορούσε να μας αναγνωρίσει δεδομένου των μεταμφιέσεων μας και ότι μας είχε δει μόνο μια φορά.

Λίγα λεπτά αργότερα η πόρτα άνοιξε ίσα-ίσα μια σχισμή από την οποία φάνηκε το πρόσωπο ενός άνδρα. «Τι θα θέλατε παρακαλώ;» ρώτησε ευγενικά μεν αλλά η φωνή του πρόδιδε την επιθυμία του να ξεκουμπιστούμε.

«Είμαστε από το Ινστιτούτο ψυχικής υγείας και κάνουμε μια έρευνα για το αν το άγχος επηρεάζει διαφορετικά τους παντρεμένους από τους εργένηδες. Απλά θα θέλαμε να σας κάνουμε μερικές ερωτήσεις» επανέλαβα το λόγια της Μπέλας από πριν με όσο το δυνατόν πιο φιλικό τόνο μπορούσα.

«Δεν θα σας καθυστερήσουμε πολύ απλά θα συμπληρώσετε ένα ερωτηματολόγιο που έχουμε ετοιμάσει» παρενέβη η Μπέλα «ο θυρωρός σας μας είπε να ξεκινήσουμε πρώτα από τον όροφο σας καθώς βρίσκονται τα περισσότερα παντρεμένα ζευγάρια».

Ο ΜακΤζόνσον μας περιεργάστηκε για λίγο και η πόρτα έκλεισε τελείως για μια στιγμή πριν ακουστεί ο ήχος της μεταλλικής κλειδαριάς καθώς ξεκλειδώνει. Η πόρτα άνοιξε και ο ΜακΤζόνσον μας έκανε νόημα με το χέρι του να περάσουμε μέσα, πράγμα που κάναμε με ένα θερμό χαμόγελο

«Ευχαριστούμε συνήθως δεν μπαίνουν καν στον κόπο να μας μιλήσουν, η βοήθεια σας είναι πολύτιμη για την έρευνα μας» είπε η Μπέλα καθώς μας ο ΜακΤζόνσον μας οδηγούσε στο σαλόνι και όντως η βοήθεια του είναι πολύτιμη αν δεν μας άφηνε να μπούμε θα είχαμε τεράστιο πρόβλημα.

«Κανένα πρόβλημα» είπε αφηρημένα και προσέχοντας καλύτερα τον άνδρα μπροστά μου παρατήρησα μαύρους κύκλους κάτω από τα μάτια του και η στάση του σώματος του φώναζε εξάντληση. «Είπατε κάτι για ερωτηματολόγια, δώστε τα μου να τα συμπληρώσω να τελειώνουμε, χωρίς παρεξήγηση έχω κάποιες δουλειές να τελειώσω» συνέχισε.

«Μα φυσικά. Είστε παντρεμένος;» ρώτησα.

«Ναι» μου απάντησε μονολεκτικά.

«Μήπως είναι εδώ η σύζυγος; Θα μας βοηθούσε αν συμπλήρωνε και εκείνη το ερωτηματολόγιο» ρώτησε η Μπέλα με ελπιδοφόρα έκφραση.

«Λυπάμαι είναι λίγο άρρωστη και βρίσκεται στο κρεβάτι, κοιμάται αυτή την στιγμή. Θα πρέπει να αρκεστείτε σε εμένα. Δεν θέλω να φανώ αγενής αλλά θα μπορούσαμε να συντομεύουμε;» είπε δείχνοντας να χάνει την υπομονή του.

«43 λεπτά. Δεν θα σας αφήσει να την δείτε, τελειώστε τον» ήρθε η διαταγή του Τζάσπερ μέσα από το ακουστικό.

«Ναι βέβαια δεν θα θέλαμε να σας γινόμαστε βάρος μια στιγμή να σας τα δώσω» απάντησε η Μπέλα ψάχνοντας μέσα στην τσάντα της. Με ένα απότομο τράβηγμα η έβγαλε το όπλο και τράβηξε αμέσως την σκανδάλη πετυχαίνοντας τον κατευθείαν στην καρδιά. Με ένα μεγάλο διασκελισμό έπιασα το άψυχο σώμα καθώς έπεφτε και το ακούμπησα αθόρυβα στο πάτωμα.

Η Μπέλα μου πέταξε το όπλο μου και κατευθύνθηκε προς το διάδρομο που οδηγούσε στα ενδότερα του διαμερίσματος, αφήνοντας την τσάντα πάνω στο καναπέ. «Διαταγή εξετελέσθη. Η κατάσταση έξω;» ψιθύρισα στο ακουστικό ψάχνοντας για τα γάντια στην τσάντα.

«Όλοι στις θέσεις τους. Τελειώστε το με τον έναν τρόπο ή τον άλλον.» απάντησε γρήγορα ο Τζάσπερ. Έβαλα τα γάντια μου και έδωσα στην Μπέλα τα δικά της πηγαίνοντας κοντά της.

Με ένα κοφτό νεύμα του κεφαλιού της μου έκανε νόημα να προχωρήσω πρώτος κατά μήκος του διαδρόμου. Υπήρχαν δυο πόρτες στο διάδρομο. Η πρώτη ήταν μισάνοιχτη και μπορούσα να διακρίνω ότι ήταν το μπάνιο. Την άνοιξα όσο πιο αθόρυβα μπορούσα και αφού βεβαιώθηκα ότι ήταν άδειο προχώρησα στην επόμενη.

Η επόμενη πόρτα ήταν κλειστή και ακουμπώντας το αυτί μου στην πόρτα από την θέση μου δίπλα στο κάσομα της πόρτα διέκρινα απειροελάχιστους ήχους. Η Μπέλα πήρε τη θέση της στο απέναντι κάσομα και με κοίταξε διαπεραστικά. Αυτό ήταν, η Τσέλσι βρίσκονταν πίσω από αυτή την πόρτα και κρατούσε το μέλλον μας στα χέρια της. Δεν ήθελα καν να φανταστώ τις συνέπειες αν επιστρέφαμε στον Άρο με άδεια χέρια.

Αποφάσισα να ανησυχήσω για αυτό όταν θα έρχονταν η ώρα και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά έπιασα το πόμολο της πόρτας και άρχισα να το γυρίζω ανοίγοντας την πόρτα με μια απότομη κίνηση. Η Τσέλσι ήταν εκεί στη μέση του δωματίου τείνοντας ένα περίστροφο προς το μέρους μου.

«Άσε το όπλο κάτω και δώσε μου το κινητό σου» είπε με σταθερή φωνή χωρίς να κάνει καμιά κίνηση να με πλησιάσει. Το να στέκεσαι μπροστά στην κάνει ενός όπλου για τους περισσότερους θα ήταν τρομακτικό όμως εμένα είχε πάψει να είναι κάτι το ιδιαίτερο, αν μη τι άλλο ήταν οικείο και παρήγορο.

«Δεν έχω πάνω μου κινητό αλλά ακόμη και να είχα οποιοδήποτε σήμα από και προς την πολυκατοικία έχει μπλοκαριστεί» της είπα ψύχραιμα αφήνοντας το όπλο μου κάτω. Την είδα να κοιτάζει το παράθυρο και πρόσθεσα «Δεν θα σε προσέξουν, είναι απασχολημένοι. Έχουμε εντολές να μην αφήσουμε μάρτυρες οπότε μην κάνεις καμιά απερισκεψία και πυροβολήσεις. Οι γείτονες θα πληρώσουν το ενδιαφέρον τους με τη ζωή τους. Το κτίριο είναι περικυκλωμένο, δεν υπάρχει έξοδος, παράτα τα.»

Ίσως και να υπερέβαλα αλλά εκείνη δεν είχε τρόπο να το ξέρει. Τα λόγια μερικές φορές ήταν το πιο σίγουρο μέσω για να αφοπλίσεις κάποιον.

Μπορούσα να δω ότι το μυαλό της δούλευε πυρετωδώς να βρει κάποια διέξοδο, σαν άγριο ζώο στριμωγμένο στη γωνία, γεγονός που την έκανε απρόβλεπτη. Ευτυχώς η Μπέλα δεν βρίσκονταν στη πρώτη γραμμή του πυρός και εύκολα θα μπορούσε να ξεφύγει αν κάτι πήγαινε στραβά.

«Όλα τελείωσαν, δώσε μας τα στοιχεία και ίσως ο Άρο αποφασίσει να σε συγχωρήσει και να δείξει έλεος» συνέχισα.

Ένα τρελαμένο γέλιο βγήκε από τα χείλη της Τσέλσι «Ο Άρο; Έλεος; Δεν πιστεύω καν ότι ξέρει τι σημαίνει η λέξη!». Τα χέρια της έτρεμαν και τα πρόσωπο της είχε πάρει μια έκφραση μίσους και αηδίας.

«Έχει δείξει πολλές φορές ο Άρο έλεος για να δείξει και τώρα; Ένα τέρας, η προσωποποίηση του διαβόλου έλεος; Έδειξε σ' εσένα έλεος Έντουαρντ ή μήπως στην λατρεμένη σου Μπέλα; Γιατί σίγουρα δεν έδειξε σε εμένα!»

Δεν ξέρω τι έκφραση είχε το πρόσωπο μου αλλά μάλλον πρόδιδε την έκπληξη που ένιωθα που με είχε αναγνωρίσει γιατί συνέχισε «Μην ξεχνάς ότι ήμουν μια από εσάς, τα μάτια μου έχουν εκπαιδευτεί να βλέπουν πέρα από περούκες και μεταμφιέσεις. Είναι και η Μπέλα μαζί; Μου φάνηκε ότι άκουσα γυναικεία φωνή…» η φωνής έσβησε σιγά-σιγά και τα μάτια της τρεμόπαιζαν προς κάθε κατεύθυνση και για ένα λεπτό φάνηκε να ξεχνάει την παρουσία μου εκεί.

«Δεν έχει σημασία» συνέχισε πριν προλάβω να πω τίποτα «κανένας και τίποτα δεν θα μπει εμπόδιο στην εκδίκηση μου. Ο Άρο θα πληρώσει, ακόμη και αν χρειαστεί να σκοτώσω ολόκληρη την πολυκατοικία θα πληρώσει. Θα τον κάνω να δει το ''μεγαλείο'' του να γκρεμίζετε! Θα τον καταστρέψω όπως εκείνος κατέστρεψε εμένα! Ο θάνατος είναι πολύ μικρή τιμωρία για εκείνον» τα μάτια της γυάλιζαν και το μίσος έσταζε σε κάθε της λέξη. Ακόμη και το δικό μου μίσος για τον Άρο δεν μπορούσε να συγκριθεί με το δικός της μένος.

«Γιατί;» ρώτησα μην μπορώντας να συγκρατηθώ αν και είχα επίγνωση του χρόνο που λιγόστευε.

«Γιατί; ΓΙΑΤΙ; Για την ζωή που μου στέρησε, για τη μίζερη ζωή στην οποία με καταδίκασε, για το μωρό μου που δεν πρόλαβε να γεννηθεί για να μην χάσει ο Άρο ένα ακόμη πιόνι!»

«Όταν έμαθα για το μωρό νόμιζα ότι είχα μια ακόμη ευκαιρία για να εξιλεωθώ, να ξεπλύνω έστω και λίγο από το αίμα στα χέρια μου, να κάνω μια νέα αρχή. Ήμουν πανευτυχής…» είπε με τα δάκρυα να κυλούν ελεύθερα στο πρόσωπο της και χαμήλωσε το όπλο για λίγο αλλά ήμουν τόσο συγκλονισμένος από τα λεγόμενα της, τον πόνο στη φωνή της που είχα παραλύσει.

«Όταν πλησίασα τον Άρο για να υποβάλω την παραίτηση μου, το διπρόσωπο σκουλήκι, με υποδέχτηκε με χαμόγελα και ευχές για το μωρό και μου είπε ότι ήμουν ελεύθερη να φύγω αρκούσε να πάω σε μια τελευταία αποστολή, στην αποστολή που «όλως τυχαίως» δέχτηκα μια σφαίρα στην κοιλιά, στην αποστολή στην οποία όπως έμαθα λίγο αργότερα είχε βάλει κάποιον να εξασφαλίσει ότι το μωρό μου θα ΠΕΘΑΝΕΙ» συνέχισε την ιστορία της με φωνή ραγισμένη που σταδιακά γίνονταν όλο και πιο δυνατή. Το στομάχι μου συσπάστηκε βίαια και ένιωσα εμετό να ανεβαίνει στο στόμα μου.

«Ένα μωρό… Χριστέ μου» σκέφτηκα. Πως θα μπορούσα να σκοτώσω αυτή τη γυναίκα που υπέφερε τόσα; Αν ο Άρο ήταν μπροστά μου θα το σκότωνα, το κάθαρμα, με τα ίδια μου τα χέρια!

Κοίταξα τη γυναίκα μπροστά μου που έκλαιγε με λυγμούς και ευχήθηκα να μπορούσα να κάνω κάτι για να την βοηθήσω, όμως σε αντίθεση με την Τσέλσι που τυφλώνονταν από την οργή και το μίσος ήξερα ότι ο Άρο δεν θα έπεφτε τόσο εύκολα ακόμη και αν τα στοιχεία έφταναν στα χέρια των αρχών.

Παρ' όλες τις ενοχές και το μίσος για τον εαυτό μου που ένιωθα αυτή τη στιγμή είχα μια δουλειά που έπρεπε να κάνω, έπρεπε να σκεφτώ και την Μπέλα. «Τσέλσι, δώσε μου τα στοιχεία, δεν θα καταφέρεις τίποτα, ο Άρο είναι σχεδόν άτρωτος. Σε παρακαλώ…» είπα με όση πυγμή μπορούσα να μαζέψω.

«ΟΧΙ» ούρλιαξε.

Τα χέρια της σταμάτησαν να τρέμουν και τα μάτια εστίασαν πάνω μου με νέα προσήλωση. «Δεν μπορώ, μου πήρε το μωρό μου πρέπει να πληρώσει» ψιθύρισε ραγισμένα.

Ξαφνικά από το πουθενά η Μπέλα βρέθηκε ανάμεσα σε εμένα και την Τσέλσι με την πλάτη της στραμμένη προς εμένα. Άφησε το όπλο της με αργές κινήσεις στο πάτωμα και με τα χέρια την υψωμένα άρχισε να προχωρά προς τη Τσέλσι.

Ήθελα να την φωνάξω να φύγει, να αρπάξω να την τραβήξω πίσω μου αλλά η έκπληξη με είχε παγώσει. Ακόμη και η Τσέλσι είχε κοκαλώσει από την απρόσμενη άφιξη της Μπέλας δίνοντας της έτσι την ευκαιρία να την πλησιάσει σε απόσταση αναπνοής. Μα τι στο διάολο σκέφτονταν;

Η Μπέλα έγειρε μπροστά και ψιθύρισε κάτι στο αυτί της Τσέλσι. Καθώς η Μπέλα μιλούσε τα μάτια της Τσέλσι γούρλωσαν είτε από έκπληξη είτε από φόβο, δεν μπορούσα να είμαι σίγουρος. Η Τσέλσι έστρεψε τα μάτια της από τη Μπέλα σε εμένα και αντίστροφα. Τότε το βλέμμα της άλλαξε σε κάτι που έμοιαζε με αναποφασιστικότητα. Τι στο καλό γίνονταν;

«Σε παρακαλώ…» άκουσα την Μπέλα να μουρμουρίσει μαζί με κάτι ακόμη που δεν κατάλαβα. Τότε προς μεγάλη μου έκπληξη η Τσέλσι χαμήλωσε το όπλο και έβγαλε το μενταγιόν που σε σχήμα καρδιάς που φορούσε στο λαιμό της και ανοίγοντας το στη μέση με τρόπο που δεν φανταζόμουν έβγαλε ένα μικρό κλειδί και το έδωσε στην Μπέλα. «Τράπεζα Μπάνκερ στην 14η Λεωφόρο, η θυρίδα είναι στο όνομα Ελπίδα Άντερσεν… η κόρη μου» είπε με τρεμάμενη φωνή.

Την σύντομη σιωπή που ακολούθησε διέκοψε η φωνή του Τζάσπερ από το ακουστικό «12 λεπτά πρέπει να φύγετε από εκεί. Τελειώνετε…»

Η Μπέλα γύρισε να με κοιτάξει και πρόσεξα ότι έκλαιγε και από την κατάσταση των ματιών της δεν είχε αρχίσει τώρα.

Ξαναγύρισε προς την Τσέλσι «Πρέπει να φύγουμε…» είπε με φωνή που ίσα- ίσα ακούγονταν και άρχισε να οπισθοχωρεί.

Η Τσέλσι μας εξέπληξε χαρίζοντας μας ένα χαμόγελο, σχεδόν γαλήνιο και ύστερα βάζοντας το πιστόλι στον κρόταφο της, πάτησε της σκανδάλη.

Ο κρότος που πυροβολισμού ήταν εκκωφαντικός στο μικρό δωμάτιο και ήταν αρκετός για να μας αφυπνίσει.

Η Μπέλα και εγώ πήραμε τα όπλα μας, αρπάξαμε την τσάντα της Μπέλας από το σαλόνι και τρέξαμε προς τις σκάλες. Ευτυχώς δεν συναντήσαμε κανέναν στο δρόμο μας και βγήκαμε από την είσοδο της πολυκατοικίας ανενόχλητοι.

Το βαν ήταν ήδη αναμμένο όταν μπήκαμε μέσα και ξεκινήσαμε για το «Πατρικό» χωρίς να ανταλλάξουμε κουβέντα.

**ΟοΟοΟ**

Πως κρατήθηκα να μην στραγγαλίσω τον Άρο όταν βρεθήκαμε στην αίθουσα συσκέψεων για να του δώσω το κλειδί αλλά και την αναφορά για την αποστολή με κάνει να απορώ. Κόντεψα να κάνω εμετό όταν άρχισε τους επαίνους για την δουλειά μας λες και θα έπρεπε να νιώθω υπερήφανος που αντί να βοηθήσω να τιμωρηθεί αυτό το τέρας το προστάτεψε εις βάρος αθώων.

Όταν βγήκα από την αίθουσα ήμουν εξουθενωμένος ψυχικά και σωματικά, το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν να πάρω τη γυναίκα μου και να πάμε στο σπιτάκι μας, να καθίσουμε αγκαλιά στον καναπέ και να ξεχάσουμε τα όλα όσα έγινα σήμερα.

Όταν έφτασα έξω από το δωμάτιο μου και της Μπέλα με προϋπάντησαν οι θυμωμένες φωνές που έρχονταν από μέσα. Μπορούσα να αναγνωρίζω τη φωνή της Μπέλας και η άλλη ήταν αντρική … του Καρλάιλ; Μα τι δουλειά είχε εδώ;

Ήμουν έτοιμος να μπω και να μάθω όταν άκουσα την οργισμένη φωνή της Μπέλας μέσα από την πόρτα να λέει «Ο Έντουαρντ δεν πρέπει να μάθει τίποτα». Η περιέργεια με έκανε να κολλήσω το αυτί μου στην πόρτα προσπαθώντας να ακούσω τι έλεγαν.

«Μα παιδί πως θα μπορέσεις να κρατήσεις ένα τέτοιο μυστικό; Έχει δικαίωμα να ξέρει!» απάντησε αγανακτισμένος ο Καρλάιλ.

«Ήταν ένα λάθος που θα διορθώσω, δεν χρειάζεται να ξέρει. Θα με μισήσει αν το μάθει…» του απάντησε η Μπέλα.

«Μπέλα σε παρακαλώ, ξανασκέψου το κάνεις λάθος. Μπέλα άκουσε με…» ξεκίνησε να λέει ο Καρλάιλ αλλά τον έκοψε η Μπέλα «Όχι Καρλάιλ έχω πάρει τις αποφάσεις μου. Φύγε» είπε ανοίγοντας την πόρτα.

Όταν η Μπέλα με είδε να στέκομαι εκεί χλόμιασε. Ο Καρλάιλ έφυγε σβέλτα χωρίς να πει κουβέντα.

«Θα σε περιμένω στο αμάξι» είπα μουδιασμένα και κατευθύνθηκα προς το γκαράζ αφήνοντας την κοκαλωμένη μπροστά στην πόρτα .

**ΟοΟοΟ**

Καθ' όλη τη διάρκεια της διαδρομής μέχρι το σπίτι μπορούσα να νιώσω το βλέμμα της πάνω. Το μυαλό μου γύριζε πλάθοντας χιλιάδες διαφορετικά σενάρια. Ένας ζοφερός φόβος χειρότερος από οτιδήποτε έχω νιώσει ποτέ στη ζωή μου γράπωσε την καρδιά μου. Τι θα μπορούσε να μου κρύβει η Μπέλα;

Δόξα το θεώ που ήξερα τη διαδρομή απ' έξω και ανακατωτά γιατί αλλιώς αμφιβάλλω αν θα φτάναμε στην κατάσταση που ήμουν.

Για καλή μας τύχη ο Σάμ ήταν προσηλωμένος μπροστά στην τηλεόραση και δεν μπήκε στον κόπο να μας προϋπαντήσει όπως συνήθως, πραγματικά δεν ξέρω αν θα μπορούσα να συγκρατηθώ και να μη διαολοστείλω τον κουτσομπόλη θυρωρό.

Μέσα στο ασανσέρ η ατμόσφαιρα ήταν τεταμένη και ακόμη δεν είχα γυρίσει να κοιτάξω την Μπέλα αν και ένιωθα την ματιά της να με βαραίνει. Δεν ήξερα τι θα έβλεπα όταν κοίταζαν στα μάτια της και αυτό με τρομοκρατούσε.

Η πόρτα του ασανσέρ άνοιξε και μετά από λίγο ήμασταν μέσα στο διαμέρισμα μας. Το διαμέρισμα μας που πάντα έμοιαζε καταφύγιο με έπνιγε, μπορούσα να νιώσω τους τοίχους να κλείνουν γύρω μου.

«Έντουαρντ…» ξεκίνησε δειλά η Μπέλα αλλά δεν ήθελα προλόγους, ήθελα απαντήσεις και θα τις έπαιρνα ακόμη και αν μου κόστιζε.

«Τι μου κρύβεις;» της είπα κοφτά κοιτάζοντας την στα μάτια. Εκείνη ξεροκατάπιε και χαμήλωσε τα μάτια στο πάτωμα. «Έντουαρντ εγώ…» ξεκίνησε πάλι αλλά δεν θα ανεχόμουν τίποτα άλλο παρά μόνο καθαρές και κοφτές απαντήσεις.

«Συμπεριφέρεσαι παράξενα, την μια στιγμή συμπεριφέρεσαι λες και δεν θα ξαναϊδωθούμε ποτέ και την επόμενη με αποφεύγεις και είσαι απόμακρη και μην τολμήσεις να το αρνηθείς» όλος ο φόβος και η σύγχυση είχαν μετατραπεί σε θυμό και οι λέξεις χύνονταν ανεξέλεγκτα από μέσα μου.

«Σου έδωσα την ευκαιρία να μου μιλήσεις αλλά την πέταξες! Εμπιστεύτηκες τον Καρλάιλ αλλά όχι εμένα και από πάνω δεν ήθελες να μου πει τίποτα;! Από πότε έχεις μυστικά από εμένα νόμιζα ότι τα λέγαμε όλα μεταξύ μας;!» συνέχισα με όλο τον πόνο και την προδοσία που ένιωθα εκείνη τη στιγμή ξεκάθαρα στη φωνή μου.

«Σε παρακαλώ Έντουαρντ ας ηρεμίσουμε και μετά…» είπε η Μπέλα με τα μάτια κολλημένα στο πάτωμα.

«Διάολε Μπέλα δεν θέλω να ηρεμίσω να μου απαντήσεις θέλω» φώναξα πετώντας μια καρέκλα στον τοίχο κάνοντας την Μπέλα να αναπηδήσει από τον θόρυβο.

Με μια μεγάλη διασκελιά την πλησίασα, την έπιασα από το πιγούνι και την ανάγκασα να με κοιτάξει καταπρόσωπο «Για τελευταία φορά τι στο διάολο μου κρύβεις;»

Η Μπέλα έκλεισε τα μάτια, πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και κατάπιε. Όταν άνοιξε και πάλι τα μάτια της ήξερα ότι επιτέλους θα έπαιρνα όλες τις απαντήσεις που ήθελα.

Άνοιξε το στόμα της και είπε «Έντουαρντ…

ΟοΟοΟ

**Α/Ν:** …;;;;

*περπατώντας αγκαζέ και σφυρίζοντας αμέριμνα *

Ε: Πάμε θάλασσα αύριο;

V: Γιατί όχι.

Μ: Δεν είναι κακή ιδέα.

L: Πότε φεύγουμε;

**ΣΗΜΑΝΤΙΚΟ**

**Ladies and gentleman we have a problem!** Μυστηριωδώς τα hit και οι visitors για κάθε κεφάλαιο μέχρι τώρα είναι αντιστρόφως ανάλογα με τις review που έχουμε δηλαδή αν και κάθε κεφάλαιο έχει 10 επισκέπτες πως γίνεται να έχει 2-3 review;;

Καθίσαμε όλες μαζί και το σκεφτήκαμε και είπαμε ότι θα μπαίνουν δεν θα τους αρέσει η ιστορία και-για να μη μας πικράνουν- φεύγουν χωρίς να review αλλά παραμένει το γιατί ξανάρχονται, για να δουν μήπως αν το γράψιμο μας ή η ιστορία μας έγινε καλύτερη;;;

Με λίγα λόγια γράψτε μια review δεν θα σας πέσει η μέση…


	9. Ανατροπές και εκπλήξεις

**Κεφάλαιο 9****ο****: Ανατροπές και εκπλήξεις**

**A/N: *Οι G4 Girls ντυμένες με στρατιωτικά***

*οι M,L,V στη σειρά ενώ η Ε βηματίζει μπροστά τους*

Ε: κράνη;

Μ: εντάξει!

Ε: καταφύγιο;

L: έτοιμο!

Ε: τρόφιμα;

V: εντάξει!

Ε: laptop;

L: φορτισμένο και με το λυκόφως, τη νέα σελήνη και την έκλειψη μέσα

Ε: Αφίσα του Ρομπ;

V: κολλημένη στη θέση της

Ε: τότε είμαστε έτοιμες για όταν θα πέσει η βόμβα.

**Καλυφθείτε…!**

**(****BPOV****)**

Και εκεί που έλεγα ότι η ζωή μου δεν μπορούσε να γίνει πιο περίπλοκη τα πάντα άλλαξαν. Τι είχα κάνει στην προηγούμενη ζωή μου για να τα περνάω όλα αυτά τώρα, ποιανού τις αμαρτίες πληρώνω όλη μου την ζωή;

Ο Έντουαρντ φυσικά έβλεπε την αλλαγή στη συμπεριφορά μου, την τρικυμία που επικρατούσε στο κεφάλι μου αλλά μου έδινε χρόνο να βάλω τις σκέψεις μου σε μια σειρά, όμως δεν θα συνέχιζε για πολύ.

Το να προσπαθώ να κρυφτώ από τον Έντουαρντ ήταν σα να προσπαθώ να κρυφτό από καθρέφτη, με ήξερε καλύτερα από οποιοδήποτε. Μα ήταν αναγκαίο.

Δεν ήθελα να φανταστώ την αντίδραση του ούτε την δική μου σ' εκείνη αν μάθαινε. Εκείνο το πρωινό μέσα στο μπάνιο του σπιτιού μου με σκότωσε. Νόμισα ότι όλα πήγαιναν καλά, προσπάθησα να παραβλέψω τα σημάδια όμως η αλήθεια με επανέφερε απότομα στην πραγματικότητα.

Πραγματικά νόμιζα ότι μπορούσα να τα καταφέρω; Ότι θα έβγαινα από όλο αυτό αλώβητη και θα μπορούσα να αποκτήσω τη ζωή που πάντα ονειρευόμουν;

Όταν ο Άρο μας ζήτησε στο Πατρικό το άγχος μου χτύπησε κόκκινο. Δεν μπορεί να συνέβαινε αυτό, όχι τώρα, αλλά δεν είχα επιλογή. Όταν ο Άρο έδινε διαταγές εμείς απλά σκύβαμε το κεφάλι και τις ακολουθούσαμε. Σαν σκλάβοι…

Κατά την διάρκεια της ενημέρωσης το μυαλό μου μετά βίας κατέγραφε τα λόγια των αδερφών και τα νοήματα πίσω από αυτά αλλά έπρεπε να το αντέξω ακόμη και αν το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν να χωθώ στην αγκαλιά του Έντουαρντ και να ξεχάσω τα πάντα.

Η μέρα προχωρούσε μέσα σε μια παραζάλη από σχέδια, στρατηγικές και πληροφορίες. Ένιωθα να πνίγομαι και αν δεν ήταν το χέρι του Έντουαρντ να κρατάει σφιχτά το δικό μου ήμουν σίγουρη ότι τα κύματα της απελπισίας και της απόγνωσης θα με τσάκιζαν.

Το μητρικό ενδιαφέρον της Έσμι και η καλοσυνάτο χαμόγελο του Καρλάιλ μαζί με τη φιλική συζήτηση και τα πειράγματα των αδερφών μου που συνήθως έκαναν την καρδιά μου να γεμίζει με μια ζεστασιά δεν μπορούσαν να διαπεράσουν την παγωνιά που την σκέπαζε.

Όμως τα λόγια του Έντουαρντ ήταν αυτά που με έκαναν κομμάτια και τα δάκρυα που συγκρατούσα τόσο καιρό να ξεσπάσουν με βουβούς λυγμούς. Τον κοίταζα καθώς κοιμόνταν και για πρώτη μετά από πολύ καιρό προσευχήθηκα.

Παρακάλεσα το θεό όλα να πάνε καλά, να μην χρειαστεί να το κάνω, να μην μου τον πάρει. Τον έσφιξα πάνω μου, ένιωσα τη ζέστη του κορμιού του πάνω στο δικό μου και κλαίγοντας προσευχήθηκα να ξυπνήσω και να είμαι πάλι 16 χρονών και πίσω στο ορφανοτροφείο.

Το πρωί ήρθε πολύ πιο γρήγορα από ότι θα ήθελα. Αν και το βάρος του μυστικού μου σύνθλιβε την καρδιά μου κάνοντας με να θέλω να ουρλιάξω παρέμεινα σιωπηλή και ακολούθησα την πρωινή μου ρουτίνα.

Ο Έντουαρντ έδειχνε σκεφτικός όμως και εκείνος παρέμεινε σιωπηλός. Μπορούσα να δω την ανησυχία και στα μάτια της υπόλοιπης οικογένειας μου για την συμπεριφορά μου όμως και αυτοί την παρέβλεψαν αποδίδοντας την σε άγχος για την αποστολή.

Μέσα στο βαν η αηδία με κυρίεψε. Παρατηρούσα τον Τζάσπερ να μιλάει για τον επικείμενους θανάτους λες και αναφέρονταν σε κάποιο βιντεοπαιχνίδι. Αυτός δεν ήταν ο αδερφός μου, ο ήσυχος αλλά παιχνιδιάρης σύζυγος της Άλις, ο άνδρας που βρίσκονταν μου ήταν ένα ρομπότ, ένας ακόμη σκλάβος του Άρο.

Κατέπνιξα την ξαφνική αναγούλα και έβαλα τη μάσκα στη θέση της. Η Μπέλα πήρε τη θέση του συνοδηγού και ο Αμνός πήρε τη θέση της μπροστά στο τιμόνι. Εκείνη το μόνο που ήξερε ήταν να σκοτώνει, δεν ένιωθε πόνο ή αναποφασιστικότητα, ήταν και εκείνη ένα ρομπότ, ένα κατασκεύασμα του Άρο.

Το γεγονός ότι αναφερόμουν στον εαυτό μου στο τρίτο πρόσωπο και ότι χρησιμοποιούσα διαφορετικό όνομα για ένα κομμάτι του θα έπρεπε να με ανησυχεί αλλά οι πιθανότητας να πάσχω από Σύνδρομο Διαταραχής Προσωπικότητας ήταν το τελευταίο από τα προβλήματα μου.

Οι πράξεις και τα λόγια μου ήταν μηχανικά και χρειάζονταν μικρό μέρος της αυτοσυγκέντρωσης να μου για να γίνουν. Είπα τις ατάκες μου από το σενάριο, χαμογέλασα εκεί που έπρεπε και πάτησα την σκανδάλη όταν ήρθε η ώρα.

Έβλεπα το άγχος του Έντουαρντ στη στάση του σώματος του. Τα μάτια του τρεμόπαιζαν προς κάθε κατεύθυνση και η ελαφριά σύσπαση των δακτύλων ανά λίγα λεπτά καθώς προσπαθούσε να μην περάσει το χέρι του από τα μαλλιά του όπως έκανε συνήθως σε τέτοιες καταστάσεις τον πρόδιδαν σε εμένα. Το δικό του άγχος όμως οφείλονταν σε τελείως διαφορετικό λόγο.

Όταν μπήκαμε μέσα στο διαμέρισμα ένιωσα τα γόνατα μου να λυγίζουν όμως δεν είχα την πολυτέλεια να καταρρεύσω, είχα μια δουλειά να κάνω.

Αν και δεν είχα ξαναδεί ποτέ αυτό το σπίτι ήξερα που βρίσκονταν σχεδόν τα πάντα. Ο διάδρομος οδηγούσε σε δυο δωμάτια, το πρώτο ήταν το μπάνιο και το δεύτερο η κρεβατοκάμαρα στην οποία βρίσκονταν ο στόχος μας.

Έκανα νόημα στον Έντουαρντ να ξεκινήσει πρώτος κατά μήκος του διαδρόμου. Ο Έντουαρντ άνοιξε την πρώτη πόρτα και ήταν άδεια όπως το περίμενα και ο Έντουαρντ την προσπέρασε και κατευθύνθηκε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα.

Δίστασε λίγο πριν μπει μέσα όταν του έκανα νόημα. Αισθανόμουν άσχημα που τον έβαζα στην πρώτη γραμμή του κινδύνου αλλά δεν μπορούσα να διακινδυνέψω τώρα, διακυβεύονταν πάρα πολλά.

Ο Έντουαρντ μπήκε μέσα και από τη συζήτηση που ακολούθησε κατάλαβα ότι η Τσέλσι τον περίμενε με το όπλο στο χέρι. Η σίγουρη φωνή του Έντουαρντ δεν πρόδιδε κανένα συναίσθημα καθώς της έλεγε πόσο μάταιες ήταν οι ελπίδες για την σωτηρία της.

Ο χρόνος κυλούσε σταθερά και έπρεπε να κάνω γρήγορα αν ήθελα να κάνω αυτό που έπρεπε χωρίς να γίνω αντιληπτή. Ήμουν αρκετά σίγουρη ότι ο Έντουαρντ είχε τον έλεγχο και η Τσέλσι δεν θα προσπαθούσε τίποτα απερίσκεπτο ή ριψοκίνδυνο.

Ξεγλίστρησα όσο πιο αθόρυβα μπορούσα στο διπλανό δωμάτιο. Το μπάνιο αποτελούνταν από το νιπτήρα, την τουαλέτα και μια ντουζιέρα, μικρό αλλά βολικό.

Η κοσμηματοθήκη βρίσκονταν ακριβώς εκεί που έπρεπε, πάνω στο ράφι του καθρέφτη. Την άνοιξα και πήρα αυτό που χρειαζόμουν.

Ξεκουμπώνοντας τον μακρύ σταυρό που φορούσα στο λαιμό μου που χάνονταν μέσα στο ντεκολτέ μου πέρασα το δαχτυλίδι με την μεγάλη κόκκινη πέτρα από την αλυσίδα. Αφού το ξανακούμπωσα την αλυσίδα γύρω από τον λαιμό μου γύρισα στην προηγούμενη μου θέση.

Από την κρεβατοκάμαρα μπορούσα να ακούσω τους λυγμούς της Τσέλσι καθώς διηγούνταν την ιστορία της και δεν μπορούσα και εγώ να συγκρατήσω και τα δικά μου δάκρυα.

Τα λόγια της με άγγιζαν τόσο βαθιά μέσα στην ψυχή μου, ένιωθα τον πόνο της σαν να ήταν δικός μου και κατά κάποιο τρόπο ήταν.

Μπορούσα να καταλάβω αυτό που περιέγραφε, μπορούσα να δω το τεράστιο χαμόγελο της ευτυχίας να διαγράφετε στο πρόσωπο της βλέποντας το «+» στην μικρή οθόνη του τεστ εγκυμοσύνης, μπορούσα να γευτώ το αίσθημα της ελπίδας και της αισιοδοξίας αλλά και του πόνου, της απώλειας και της απελπισίας.

Το μίσος της για τον Άρο ένα πράγμα που μπορούσα να καταλάβω καλύτερα από όλα, για την ακρίβεια το συμμεριζόμουν. Ο Άρο ήταν σαν μια από αυτές τις αράχνες που σε πλησιάζουν ύπουλα και το τσίμπημα τους δεν σε σκοτώνει αλλά σε παραλύει αφήνοντας σε στο έλεος της.

Μπορούσα να ακούσω την ενοχή και την αηδία του Έντουαρντ καθώς ζητούσε τα στοιχεία ακόμη μια φορά από την Τσέλσι. Ήξερε ότι έπαιζε με την λάθος ομάδα αλλά δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα για να το αποφύγει.

Ξαφνικά ο τόνος της Τσέλσι άλλαξε, είχε χαθεί η απελπισία και ο πόνος και η οργή και η αποφασιστικότητα χρωμάτιζαν τώρα την φωνή της. Η φωνή της με έκανε να αναριγώ από φόβο και συνειδητοποίησα ότι είχε έρθει η ώρα να πάρω τα πράγματα στα χέρια μου.

Κάνοντας την παρουσία μου γνωστή προχώρησα και στάθηκα προστατευτικά μπροστά από τον Έντουαρντ αφήνοντας το όπλο μου με αργές κινήσεις στο πάτωμα.

Δεν ήταν δύσκολο να καταλάβω ότι τους είχα αιφνιδιάσει και τους δύο, οι εκφράσεις στα πρόσωπα τους το έλεγε ξεκάθαρα. Πλησιάζοντας την Τσέλσι που είχε ακόμη το όπλο υψωμένο της ψιθύρισα «όχι εκείνον σε παρακαλώ όχι εκείνον. Μην αφήσεις το μίσος σου να σκοτώσει και το δικό μου παιδί, ο Άρο θα μας σκοτώσει όλους αν δεν του πάμε τις αποδείξεις!».

Η αποκάλυψη μου την συγκλόνισε και κοιτούσε με δυσπιστία από τα μάτια μου που την ικέτευαν να συνεργαστεί μαζί μας σε αυτά του Έντουαρντ του οποίου ήμουν πολύ σίγουρη ότι ήταν γεμάτα απορία.

«Σε παρακαλώ σώσε το μωρό μου» της είπα ικετευτικά. Με αυτά μου τα λόγια μια σπίθα αποφασιστικότητας φώτισε τα μάτια της και χαμηλώνοντας το όπλο της μου έδωσε το κλειδί που κρύβονταν μέσα στο μενταγιόν της καθώς και τη διεύθυνση της θυρίδας στην οποία φυλάσσονταν τα στοιχεία.

Οι φωνή του Τζάσπερ μέσα από το ακουστικό κοφτή και επιτακτική μου θύμισε ότι στόχος μας δεν ήταν μόνο η απόκτηση των στοιχείων αλλά και οι εξάλειψη των μαρτύρων.

Δεν ήξερε αν θα μπορούσα να το κάνω, να δώσω τέλος στη ζωή ενός ανθρώπου που ένιωθα τόσο οικείο σχεδόν συγγενικό μου. Έστρεψα το γεμάτο δάκρυα προς την μεριά του Έντουαρντ που στέκονταν κοκαλωμένος λίγο πιο πέρα από εμάς. Όπως το φανταζόμουν απορία, σύγχυση αλλά και ανησυχία στόλιζαν τα πανέμορφα χαρακτηριστικά του.

Η Τσέλσι φάνηκε να αντιλαμβάνεται το δίλημμα μας και αποφάσισε να μας βγάλει από το αδιέξοδο δίνοντας μόνη της τέλος στη ζωή της. Το χαμόγελο που φορούσα καθώς πέθαινε κατά κάποιο τρόπο ήταν παρήγορο. Τώρα πια το μαρτύριο της τελείωσε και αν υπάρχει κάποιου είδους μεταθανάτια ζωή σύντομα θα βρίσκονταν κοντά στην κόρη της.

Ο κρότος του πυροβολισμού έδωσε τέλος στους συναισθηματισμούς και οι επαγγελματίες εκτελεστές πήραν πάλι τα ηνία εξασφαλίζοντας ότι δεν θα υπήρχε κανένα στοιχείο που θα αποδείκνυε την παρουσία μας εκεί και ότι θα φτάναμε στο βαν έγκαιρα και χωρίς ανεπιθύμητες εκπλήξεις.

Όταν μπήκαμε στο βαν και αρχίσαμε να απομακρυνόμαστε επέτρεψα στον εαυτό μου μια τελευταία σκέψη πριν απωθήσω τα πάντα από τον εγκέφαλο μου και συγκεντρωθώ σε αυτά που έπρεπε να γίνουν από εδώ και πέρα «Αντίο, δεν πέθανες μάταια…».

**ΟοΟοΟ**

Όταν φτάσαμε στο Πατρικό αφού έδωσα το κλειδί στον Έντουαρντ κατευθύνθηκα προς το δωμάτιο μου, ήθελα όλη αυτή η μέρα να τελειώσει όμως υπήρχαν πράγματα που έπρεπε να κάνω ακόμη.

Στο διάδρομο που οδηγούσε στο δωμάτιο που χρησιμοποιούσαμε εγώ και ο Έντουαρντ ήρθα πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο με τον Τζάσπερ. Του χαμογέλασα και έκανα να τον προσπεράσω αλλά άρπαξε το μπράτσο μου βάζοντας αρκετή δύναμη ώστε να με κάνει να σταματήσω χωρίς όμως να πονέσω.

«Είναι αλήθεια;» με ρώτησε σοβαρά.

«Ποιο πράμα;» ρώτησα μην καταλαβαίνοντας σε τι αναφέρονταν.

«Αυτά που είπες στην Τσέλσι. Είσαι έγκυος;» μου διευκρίνισε. Φυσικά… είχε ακούσει ότι είχα πει στην Τσέλσι μέσω του ακουστικού.

«Όχι» του απάντησα καθησυχάζοντας τον «Απλά την είδα που της γύρισε το μάτι της και ανησύχησα για τον Έντουαρντ. Σκέφτηκα ότι με αυτά που είχε περάσει θα ήταν ο μόνος τρόπος να την κάνω να παραδοθεί και να αποφύγω το αιματοκύλισμα» παραδέχτηκα νιώθοντας ακόμη μια φορά την ενοχή να με κατακλύζει για το ψέμα μου, τον πόνο που σίγουρα της είχαν προκαλέσει τα λόγια μου αλλά ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που μου είχε έρθει στο μυαλό.

Ο Τζάσπερ ένιωσε την ενοχή που κυλούσε από μέσα μου και προσπάθησε να με παρηγορήσει τρίβοντας απαλά τον ώμο μου «Και εγώ νιώθω άσχημα αλλά τουλάχιστον δεν χρειάστηκε να βλάψετε κάποιον από τους ένοικους της πολυκατοικίας, κάτι είναι και αυτό.»

Εγώ έγνεψα απλά και δίνοντας του ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο συνέχισα το δρόμο μου προς το δωμάτιο μου. Μόλις η πόρτα έκλεισε πίσω μου και αφού διαβεβαιώθηκα ότι το δωμάτιο ήταν καθαρό από κοριούς και κάμερες γιατί με τον Άρο ποτέ δεν ξέρεις, έβγαλα το δαχτυλίδι από το λαιμό μου.

Χρησιμοποιώντας ένα σουγιά που βρίσκονταν στο συρτάρι του κομοδίνου για παν ενδεχόμενο έβγαλα την ογκώδης κόκκινη πέτρα αποκαλύπτοντας την μικροσκοπική κάρτα μνήμης που βρίσκονταν από κάτω.

Γρήγορα την τοποθέτησα στην τετράγωνη διάφανη θήκη και συναρμολόγησα ξανά το δαχτυλίδι στερεώνοντας την πέτρα πιέζοντας τους τέσσερις μικρούς γάντζους που υπήρχαν γύρω-γύρω. Έβαλα την θήκη στην τσάντα μου και πέταξα το δαχτυλίδι μέσα στο συρτάρι του κομοδίνου μαζί με τον σουγιά.

Κατευθυνόμενη προς το μπάνιο μόνο που δεν έσκισα τα ρούχα από πάνω μου, τα ένιωθα να με πνίγουν. Το καυτό νερό του ντους έκαιγε το δέρμα μου όμως δεν με ένοιαζε ευχόμουν μόνο να μπορούσε να εξαφανίσει την ενοχή, τον πόνο και την απόγνωση που ένιωθα.

Επέτρεψα μερικά δάκρυα να κυλήσουν πριν κλείσω αυτό το κομμάτι του μυαλού μου και αφοσιωθώ σε αυτό που έπρεπε να γίνει τώρα, ένιωθα ότι θα με σκότωνε αλλά ήταν το σωστό. Δεν ήξερα πως ή πότε αλλά δεν μπορούσα να το αναβάλω άλλο τώρα πια…

Ίσως μερικές μέρες μέχρι να βρω την κατάλληλη ευκαιρία, έδωσα στον εαυτό μου περιθώριο για να ελαφρύνω την απόγνωση που απειλούσε να με κυριέψει σαν μαύρο σύννεφο πάνω από το κεφάλι μου.

Μόλις που είχα στεγνώσει τα μαλλιά μου και είχα ντυθεί όταν η πόρτα άνοιξε απρόσμενα αποκαλύπτοντας έναν κατακόκκινο από θυμό Καρλάιλ.

«Συνάντησα τον Τζάσπερ κάτω και μου είπε τα τεκταινόμενα αυτής της αποστολής. Το ήξερες;» ρώτησε καρφώνοντας μέ με τα μάτια του.

«Δεν καταλαβαίνω σε τι αναφέρεσαι. Είχα την ίδια ενημέρωση με όλους τους υπόλοιπους» είπα ήρεμα ενώ μέσα μου ο πανικός φούντωνε. Αυτό δεν το είχα υπολογίσει. Ο Καρλάιλ ήξερε!

Η Έσμι και ο Καρλάιλ δεν ήταν εγκληματίες ούτε προέρχονταν από προβληματικές οικογένειες όπως εμείς, μάλιστα το αντίθετο οι ζωές τους ήταν σχεδόν τέλειες.

Γνωρίστηκαν και ερωτεύτηκαν στο λύκειο, η Έσμι ήταν η δημοφιλής αλλά καλόψυχη και καταδεκτική μαζορέτα και ο Καρλάιλ ο ήσυχος και μαζεμένος γιος του ιερέα που πέθανε από καρδιά πριν από λίγα χρόνια και κάθονταν δίπλα της στην άλγεβρα.

Στα 19 τους ήταν αρραβωνιασμένοι, ο Καρλάιλ ήταν στο πρώτο έτος της ιατρική και εκείνη φιλοδοξούσε να γίνει σεφ όταν έμαθαν για την ασθένεια της Έσμι.

Τα χρήματα για την θεραπεία της ήταν πάρα πολλά και το εισόδημα τους μικρό. Οι γονείς τους προσπάθησαν να βοηθήσουν όμως δε κατάφεραν και πολλά.

Ο Καρλάιλ, που έκανε δυο δουλειές και είχε παρατήσει τις σπουδές του, αναγκάστηκε να καταφύγει σε δανειστές και τοκογλύφους όμως και πάλι τα έξοδα ήταν υπέρογκα: γιατροί, φάρμακα, εξετάσεις, νοσηλείες. Σύντομα σε αυτά τα προβλήματα προστέθηκαν και τα χρέη στους τοκογλύφους που ήθελαν πίσω τα λεφτά τους με τόκο.

Σε αυτή την κατάσταση τον βρήκε ο Άρο σε ένα κλαμπ όπου ο Καρλάιλ ζητούσε λίγο ακόμη χρόνο για να εξοφλήσει τις οφειλές του σε έναν τοκογλύφο. Ο Άρο τότε ήταν στο ξεκίνημα της «αυτοκρατορίας» του και προσφέρθηκε να του κάνει μια εξυπηρέτηση… με το αζημίωτο φυσικά.

Προσφέρθηκε να πληρώσει όλα τα έξοδα για τη θεραπεία της Έσμι, τα χρέη και τις σπουδές του Καρλάιλ με την προϋπόθεση ότι εκείνος θα κάλυπτε τις βρομοδουλειές του.

Αρχικά ο Καρλάιλ μετέφερε «δέματα» που φυσικά δεν ήξερε ούτε ήθελε να ξέρει τι είχαν μέσα και δίνοντας του άλλοθι μερικές φορές στην αστυνομία.

Η Έσμι δεν τα έβλεπε όλα αυτά με καλό μάτι όμως δεν ήταν σε θέση να πει όχι. Όταν θεραπεύτηκε είχε χάσει όχι μόνο την ικανότητα να κάνει παιδιά αλλά και την απλή και ήρεμη ζωή που πάντα ονειρεύονταν.

Έτσι φτάνουμε στο σήμερα, η Έσμι έχει βρει εξιλέωση στα παιδιά που φροντίζει και σε φιλανθρωπίες-με λεφτά του Άρο φυσικά- και ο Καρλάιλ δουλεύει στην ιδιωτική κλινική του Άρο όταν δεν έχει να συναρμολογήσει κάποιον από εμάς.

Όμως ο κόσμος βλέπει όταν κοιτά τους δυο άντρες βλέπει δυο πιστούς φίλους που το σπίτι του ενός είναι ανοιχτό πάντα για τον άλλον και όχι έναν ιδιοκτήτη και τον σκλάβο του.

Το σπίτι/φρούριο/αρχηγείο του οργανωμένου εγκλήματος του ανήκε, η δουλειά του στο νοσοκομείο του ανήκε, τα παιδιά του τού ανήκαν ακόμη και η ζωή της γυναίκας του ήταν δικιά του. Πάντα θαύμαζα την ικανότητα του Καρλάιλ να δείχνει μόνο ευγνωμοσύνη στο Άρο και όχι μίσος.

Αυτός ο άνδρας που είχε περάσει τόσα βρίσκονταν μπροστά μου, ξέροντας, και εγώ έπρεπε να του πω ψέματα και ακόμη και αν ήταν μάταιο έπρεπε τουλάχιστον να προσπαθήσω.

«Μην κάνεις την ανόητη Μπέλα ξέρεις πολύ καλά γιατί μιλάω! Μα πως μπόρεσες να το κάνεις αυτό;» ρώτησε υψώνοντας την φωνή του. Όπως είπα μάταιο…

Δεν είχα άλλες αντοχές να συνεχίσω με τα ψέματα και με έναν αναστεναγμό του απάντησα «Χαμήλωσε τον τόνο της φωνής σου μπαμπά! Και για να απαντήσω την ερώτηση σου ναι το ήξερα».

«Ο Έντουαρντ;» ρώτησε κρατώντας την αρνητική του στάση αλλά χαμηλώνοντας τον τόνο της φωνής του.

«Ο Έντουαρντ δεν έχει ιδέα και ούτε πρόκειται να αποκτήσει» του απάντησα κατηγορηματικά.

«Πως θα μπορέσεις να το κάνεις όλο αυτό κρατώντας τον σκοτάδι; Χωρίς να αναμειχθεί;» ρώτησε με τον θυμό στη φωνή του να μετατρέπεται σε ανησυχία.

«Δεν υπολόγισα κάποιους παράγοντες όμως θα πάρω τα μέτρα μου, όλο αυτό δεν θα τον επηρεάσει με τον έναν ή τον άλλο τρόπο».

«Εννοείς ότι θ-…»είπε αλλά αμέσως τον έκοψα «Θα κάνω ότι χρειαστεί» του απάντησα ψυχρά.

«Μπέλα μου, μίλησε του, δεν μπορείς να κουβαλήσεις μόνη σου αυτόν τον σταυρό» είπε δείχνοντας και πάλι την καλοσύνη του.

«Ο Έντουαρντ δεν πρέπει να μάθει τίποτα» είπα οργισμένα για να μην αφήσω τα δάκρυα να κυλήσουν. Ήξερα ότι δεν μπορούσα να το κάνω μόνη μου αλλά έπρεπε.

«Μα παιδί μου πως θα μπορέσεις να κρατήσεις ένα τέτοιο μυστικό; Έχει δικαίωμα να ξέρει!» απάντησε με αγανάκτηση να χρωματίζει την φωνή του τώρα.

«Ήταν ένα λάθος που θα διορθώσω, δεν χρειάζεται να ξέρει. Θα με μισήσει αν το μάθει…» είπα με την φωνή μου να σβήνει στο τέλος. Ο Έντουαρντ και εγώ δεν είχαμε ποτέ μυστικά αν μάθαινε ότι του έκρυβα κάτι και μάλιστα κάτι τόσο σοβαρό δεν θα με συγχωρούσε ποτέ.

«Μπέλα σε παρακαλώ, ξανασκέψου το κάνεις λάθος. Μπέλα άκουσε με…» ξεκίνησε να λέει ο Καρλάιλ αλλά δεν μπορούσα να τον αφήσω να συνεχίσει. Η αποφασιστικότητα μου ήταν ήδη εύθραυστη και δεν είχα τα περιθώρια να τον αφήσω να μου αλλάξει γνώμη.

«Όχι Καρλάιλ έχω πάρει τις αποφάσεις μου. Φύγε» είπα οριστικά και προχωρώντας να ανοίξω την πόρτα.

Όταν είδα τον Έντουαρντ να στέκεται στο κατώφλι της πόρτας το πρόσωπο μου στράγγιξε από αίμα. Πόση ώρα στέκονταν εδώ; Πόσα είχε ακούσει; Ήξερε; Οι ερωτήσεις είχαν θολώσει το μυαλό μου τόσο που μετά βίας η αποχώρηση του Καρλάιλ εγγράφτηκε στην συνείδηση μου.

«Θα σε περιμένω στο αμάξι» απάντησε ο Έντουαρντ με έναν τόνο που δεν είχα ξανακούσει από εκείνον. Η φωνή του ακούγονταν… κενή.

Γλίστρησα στο πάτωμα κρατώντας ακόμη το πόμολο της πόρτας. Άκουσε, σίγουρα άκουσε αλλά τι; Όσο και αν ήθελα να μείνω εκεί και να βυθιστώ στην δυστυχία μου το πρακτικό κομμάτι του εαυτού μου με παρότρυνε να τον ακολουθήσω να μάθω τι είχα ακούσει, να κάνω έλεγχο της ζημιάς που είχε γίνει.

Σηκώθηκα, πήρα μια βαθιά ανάσα και κατευθύνθηκα προς το γκαράζ. Αν συνάντησα κάποιον ή μου μίλησε κάποιος στην διαδρομή δεν είμαι σίγουρη, το μυαλό έτρεχε με χίλια και μια πυκνή ομίχλη είχε καλύψει τις αισθήσεις μου.

Ο Έντουαρντ βρίσκονταν ήδη στο αμάξι με ένα μακρινό βλέμμα στα μάτια του. Μόλις η πόρτα του συνοδηγού έκλεισε πίσω μου έβαλε μπρος και ξεκίνησε χωρίς να μου πει τίποτα ή να με κοιτάξει.

Όλοι ην διαδρομή από το Πατρικό μέχρι το σπίτι συνεχίστηκε έτσι. Το βλέμμα στα μάτια του Έντουαρντ μου θύμιζε το μικρό αγόρι που είχα δει για πρώτη φορά στο ορφανοτροφείο πριν από τόσα χρόνια.

Κοιτούσε αλλά δεν έβλεπε, οι ώμοι του ήταν καμπουριασμένη και κάθε μου ένστικτο μου φώναζε να πάω κοντά του και να τον ανακουφίσω και το γεγονός ότι δεν μπορούσα να το κάνω με σκότωσε.

Μέχρι να φτάσουμε στο διαμέρισμα μου δεν είχα πάρει τα μάτια μου από πάνω του αλλά ο Έντουαρντ δεν μου είχε ρίξει ούτε μια ματιά. Ένιωθα να πνίγομαι! Πόσο ήθελα να τρέξω κοντά του, να του εξηγήσω, να του πω ότι τον αγαπάω και ότι όλα θα πάνε καλά.

Όταν βρεθήκαμε μέσα στους γνώριμους τοίχους του σπιτιού μας η ανάγκη έγινε αβάσταχτη. «Έντουαρντ…» ξεκίνησα μην ξέροντας και εγώ η ίδια τι θα έλεγα αλλά εκείνος δεν μου έδωσε την ευκαιρία να συνεχίσω.

«Τι μου κρύβεις;» είπε με τόνο που δεν σήκωνε αντιρρήσεις κοιτώντας με στα μάτια. Αυτό που είδα εκεί με σκότωσε. Πόνος, πόνος που είχα προκαλέσει εγώ.

«Έντουαρντ εγώ…» άρχισα και πάλι προσπαθώντας να βρω τα λόγια που θα μαλάκωναν τον πόνο του αλλά και θα μου επέτρεπαν να συνεχίσω με το σχέδιο μου.

«Συμπεριφέρεσαι παράξενα, την μια στιγμή συμπεριφέρεσαι λες και δεν θα ξαναϊδωθούμε ποτέ και την επόμενη με αποφεύγεις και είσαι απόμακρη και μην τολμήσεις να το αρνηθείς! Σου έδωσα την ευκαιρία να μου μιλήσεις αλλά την πέταξες! Εμπιστεύτηκες τον Καρλάιλ αλλά όχι εμένα και από πάνω δεν ήθελες να μου πει τίποτα;! Από πότε έχεις μυστικά από εμένα νόμιζα ότι τα λέγαμε όλα μεταξύ μας;!»

Ο μονόλογος του Έντουαρντ ήταν γεμάτος θυμό, αγανάκτηση, απογοήτευση, απορία και σύγχυση. Η ενοχή για τον θάνατο της Τσέλσι ωχριούσε σε αυτή που ένιωθα για όσα προκαλούσα στον Έντουαρντ τώρα.

«Σε παρακαλώ Έντουαρντ ας ηρεμίσουμε και μετά…» προσπάθησα να τον κατευνάσω το να τον βλέπω έτσι μου προκαλούσε σχεδόν σωματικό πόνο. Πόσο θα ήθελα να μπορούσα να τα πάρω όλα πίσω, να του πω τα πάντα αλλά έπρεπε να συνεχίσω μέχρι το τέλος.

Πόσο την μισούσα αυτή την λέξη «πρέπει». Ήθελα να πω στο διάολο όλα αλλά δεν μπορούσα.

«Διάολε Μπέλα δεν θέλω να ηρεμίσω να μου απαντήσεις θέλω! Για τελευταία φορά τι στο διάολο μου κρύβεις;» είπε πετώντας μια καρέκλα στο τοίχο και παίρνοντας το πιγούνι μου στο χέρια του.

Η απελπισία στα μάτια του ήταν αβάσταχτη. Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου αλλά η εικόνα έμοιαζε να έχει κολλήσει πίσω από τα κλειστά μου βλέφαρα. Νόμιζα ότι είχα λίγο περισσότερο χρόνο να προετοιμαστώ αλλά αυτό ήταν.

«Θεέ μου δώσε μου δύναμη να το αντέξω» σκέφτηκα πριν ανοίξω και πάλι τα μάτια μου. Οι λέξεις έμοιαζαν να μην θέλουν να βγουν από το στόμα αλλά έτσι όπως έστρωσα έπρεπε τώρα να κοιμηθώ.

Η καρδιά μου φώναζε «Σ' αγαπάω πάντα» ενώ το στόμα μου είπε «Έντουαρντ, θέλω διαζύγιο»!

**A/N****:*****καθισμένες στον καναπέ βλέποντας την νέα σελήνη***

V: λέτε να πάμε να δούμε αν επέζησαν;

E: αργότερα τώρα φτάνει στο καλό…

M: λέτε να έπαθαν τίποτα; Μήπως έπρεπε να τους προετοιμάσουμε καλύτερα;

L: ναι ρε Ε μήπως τους το πέταξες απότομα;

M: έπρεπε να τους δώσουμε περισσότερα στοιχεία… (αναστενάζοντας)

E: άμα δεν σας άρεσε να το γράφατε εσείς! Δε φτάνει που με πρήξατε μέχρι να το τελειώσω μιλάτε κιόλας! (αγανακτισμένη)

L: εμείς; Σε πρήξαμε; Άκουσε με να σ- … (έξαλλη)

V: ΚΟΡΙΤΣΙΑ ΒΓΑΖΕΙ ΤΟ ΠΟΥΚΑΜΙΣΟ!

E,L,M,V: Αχχχχ…


	10. Εγκλήματα Καρδιάς

ΕγκλήματαΚαρδιάς

EPOV

Who is the fly in your champagne  
Whose got the body and whose got the brain  
I'll take your blood and I'll kill my pain  
You are the one that I **desire**, you are the dark I'm the vampire (vampire)  
Who is the spy in your campaign  
Is it the wife or is it your advisor  
I wanna suck the blood from their veins  
You are the one that I **despise**, you are the light I'm the vampire (vampire)

**Vampire-People in Planes**

Μιαβδομάδαμετά

Ανέβηκα τα σκαλιά τρέχοντας, είχα καθυστερήσει για τη σύσκεψη και ήμουν σίγουρος ότι δεν θα περνούσε απαρατήρητο αλλά χρειαζόμουν μερικά ακόμη λεπτά στο αυτοκίνητο για να μπορέσω να βρω το θάρρος να αντιμετωπίσω το σημερινό. Σταμάτησα έξω από την πόρτα του γραφείου και παίρνοντας μια βαθιά ανάσα άνοιξα την πόρτα χωρίς να χτυπήσω.

Τα μάτια μου έπεσαν κατευθείαν πάνω της αλλά γρήγορα μετακινήθηκαν στην κορυφή του τραπεζιού όπου κάθονταν ο Άρο. Μόλις με είδε εκείνος μου έριξε αυτό το αηδιαστικά γλυκερό, τάχαμου δήθεν πατρικό, χαμόγελο που έκανε το στομάχι μου να συσπάται.

«Συγγνώμη για την αργοπορία, έμπλεξα στην κίνηση» δικαιολογήθηκα.

«Δεν πειράζει ,αγόρι μου, ήρθες πάνω στην ώρα. Τώρα θα ξεκινούσαμε!» είπε και ο τόνος της φωνής του με έκανε να θέλω να του ρίξω μπουνιά, λες και πίστευα τις γλύκες του.

«Λοιπόν, αφού είμαστε όλοι εδώ ας ξεκινήσουμε» είπε ο Άρο.

Τα μάτια μου ήθελαν απελπισμένα να στραφούν προς το μέρος της αλλά πεισματικά τα κρατούσα καρφωμένα στον Άρο καθώς πατούσε κάποια κουμπιά στο πληκτρολόγιο της γιγαντοοθόνης πίσω του. Αρνιόμουν να δείξω αδυναμία μπροστά σε αυτά τα κοράκια!

«Όπως όλοι γνωρίζετε, την προηγούμενη βδομάδα η Τσέλσι Άντερσεν αυτοκτόνησε, δίνοντας πριν όμως στην αγαπητή μας Μπέλα την τοποθεσία των στοιχείων που είχε καταφέρει να συλλέξει εναντίον μας» είπε και στην γιγαντοοθόνη εμφανίστηκε μια φωτογραφία της Τσέλσι.

«Την επόμενη μέρα κιόλας μια ομάδα έμπιστων συναδέλφων σας στάλθηκε για να αποσπάσει αυτά τα στοιχεία και να τα καταστρέψει όμως συνάντησαν μια έκπληξη» συνέχισε και στην οθόνη πίσω του εμφανίστηκε ένα βίντεο ενός υπερήχου με το μωρό να διακρίνεται χωρίς δυσκολία. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά η οθόνη μαύρισε και σιγά-σιγά άρχισε να εμφανίζεται η πρόταση ΘΑ ΠΛΗΡΩΣΕΤΕ ΜΕ ΤΗ ΖΩΗ ΣΑΣ ΤΟΝ ΘΑΝΑΤΟ ΤΟΥ.

«Στη θυρίδα βρέθηκε ένα τσιπάκι που περιείχε μόνο αυτό το βίντεο» συνέχισε ο Κάιος «Η Τσέλσι σας κορόιδεψε και τα στοιχεία παραμένουν άφαντα». Η οργή στην φωνή του συγκαλύπτονταν ελάχιστα και από τον τρόπο που με αγριοκοίταζε κατάλαβα ότι είχαμε μπλέξει άσχημα.

Φόβος με πλημμύρισε, όχι για μένα ,φυσικά, καθώς τώρα πλέον μόνο το θάνατο προσδοκούσα, αλλά για εκείνη. Ας ήταν το τελευταίο που θα έκανα για εκείνη να πάρω την ευθύνη πάνω μου ώστε να εκείνη να σωθεί έστω και χωρίς εμένα, έστω και ας μην μ' αγαπά.

«Άρο, αναλαμβάνω πλήρη ευθύνη για την αποτυχία της αποστολής, θα έπρεπε να είχα σταματήσει την Τσέλσι πριν αυτοκτονήσει, δεν έπρεπε να αφήσω τον οίκτο να μπει στην μέση. Είμαι στη διάθεση σου!» είπα χωρίς συναίσθημα στην φωνή μην παίρνοντας τα μάτια μου από τα δικά του.

«Όχι! Είμαι το ίδιο υπεύθυνη με τον Έντουαρντ και αν υπάρξει κάποια τιμωρία θα την μοιραστούμε!» είπε η Μπέλα με αυθάδεια κοιτάζοντας τον Άρο έντονα στα μάτια.

Έκλεισα τα μάτια μου, μα γιατί έπρεπε να είναι τόσο πεισματάρα; Γιατί να μην με αφήσει να την προστατέψω; Γιατί έπρεπε να έχει τόση αίσθηση του σωστού και του λάθους; Παλιά ίσως να νόμιζα ότι ανησυχούσε για εμένα ότι προσπαθούσε να με προστατεύσει αλλά…

_«Λυπάμαι Έντουαρντ δεν είμαι πια ερωτευμένη μαζί σου! Πάντα θα σε νοιάζομαι αλλά δεν είμαι ερωτευμένη μαζί σου! Για μένα είσαι σαν αδερφός πλέον…»_

Τα λόγια της από εκείνη τη μέρα αντήχησαν μέσα στο κεφάλι μου κάνοντας τα χέρια μου να σφιχτούν σε γροθιές. Ναι με νοιάζονταν… σαν αδερφό! Ένιωθα το αίμα να μου ανεβαίνει στο κεφάλι! Μετά από τόσα χρόνια η γυναίκα της ζωής μου να μου λέει ότι με βλέπει αδερφικά; Ας μου έριχνε μια σφαίρα κατευθείαν στην καρδιά, λιγότερο θα πονούσε!

Δεν αντιστάθηκα άλλο στην παρόρμηση μου και γύρισα να την κοιτάξω, για την ακρίβεια να την αγριοκοιτάξω! Κοιτώντας μέσα στα σκούρα της μάτια που τόσο λάτρευα και θα λατρεύω, ακόμη και αν εκείνη αποφάσισε ότι δεν με αγαπάει πλέον, ξαφνικά ένιωσα όλο το θυμό μου να ξαναφουντώνει!

_«Έντουαρντ θέλω διαζύγιο. Έχουμε περάσει και οι δυο μας τόσα που αξίζουμε πολλά περισσότερα από ένα γάμο χωρίς αγάπη! Αυτό που είχαμε ήταν πανέμορφο αλλά τελείωσε και δεν μπορούμε να ζούμε πλέον στο παρελθόν.» _

Την κοίταξα με το πιο δολοφονικό βλέμμα που διέθετα! Πως τολμούσε να καταστρέφει τα πάντα και τώρα να θέλει να προσποιηθεί πως νοιάζεται για μένα; Μισούσα που τα μάτια της δεν είχαν μαύρους κύκλους όπως τα δικά μου, μισούσα που ήταν τόσο περιποιημένη ενώ εγώ ήμουν ένα ράκος, μισούσα που εκείνη δεν έδειχνε να πονάει όπως και εγώ. Η αδιαφορία της με σκότωνε!

«Μην ανησυχείτε παιδιά μου, η Τσέλσι μας κορόιδεψε όλους» είπε ο Άρο ενώ ο Κάιος τον λοξοκοίταζε. «Για καλή μας τύχη στο διαμέρισμα της Τσέλσι βρέθηκαν εκτός από τα δικά της και του ΜακΤζόνσον, τα δακτυλικά αποτυπώματα του Πίτερ Γιορκ…» συνέχισε ο Άρο και το δωμάτιο βυθίστηκε στη σιωπή.

Ο Πίτερ Γιόρκ; Ο μεγαλύτερος ανταγωνιστής της "εταιρίας" μας; Τα πράγματα χόντραιναν άσχημα- το μόνο που μας έλειπε τώρα ήταν ένας πόλεμος μεταξύ συμμοριών. Ο Γιόρκ ήταν αδίστακτος-ακόμη πιο σατανικός και από τον Άρο αν αυτό ήταν δυνατόν- και αν τα στοιχεία έπεφταν στα χέρια του αυτό θα ισοδυναμούσε με θάνατο για όλους μας καθώς δεν θα ήθελε να ρισκάρει αντίποινα!

«Μα πως η αστυνομία τον άφησε να περάσει; Εμείς καταστρώσαμε ολόκληρο σχέδιο για να μπούμε;» ακούστηκε η ανυπόμονη φωνή του Τζέικ που κάθονταν δίπλα από την Μπέλα και παρ' όλο που σιχαινόμουν το πόσο κοντά της ήταν, έπρεπε να παραδεχτώ ότι ήταν μια λογική ερώτηση και στράφηκα προς το μέρος του Άρο με περιέργεια.

« Ο Πίτερ έχει άκρες σε υψηλά ιστάμενα πρόσωπα του FBI που ούτε εμείς δεν έχουμε. Δεν είναι δύσκολο να κανείς να φανταστεί πως με λίγη πειθώ και πολύ χρήμα μπόρεσε να κανονίσει μια επίσκεψη στην δεσποινίδα Άντερσεν» απάντησε ο Μάρκος για τον Άρο «το σημαντικό ερώτημα εδώ όμως είναι το γιατί.»

Αμέσως ο Άρο πήρε και πάλι τα ηνία της συζήτησης «Αυτό που περιμένουμε από εσάς είναι να μας φέρεται όσο το δυνατόν πιο σύντομα τον Γιόρκ εδώ! Και προσοχή τον θέλουμε ΖΩΝΤΑΝΟ, μας είναι άχρηστος νεκρός! Αν τα στοιχεία ήταν στα χέρια του θα είχε ήδη κάνει την κίνηση του οπότε ήταν μάλλον κάποιος πιθανός αγοραστής ή έλεγχε ότι τα στοιχεία δεν ενοχοποιούσαν και εκείνον αλλά αυτά είναι απλές εικασίες μόνο εκείνος μπορεί να μας δώσει τις απαντήσεις που θέλουμε! Κατανοητό;» είπε με αυστηρό τόνο που δεν σήκωνε αντιρρήσεις.

Αφού όλοι γνέψαμε το ύφος του μαλάκωσε και συνέχισε «Αφού είμαστε όλοι σύμφωνοι θα ήθελα να σας συστήσω ένα παλιό μου φίλο και συνεργάτη που έχουμε τη χαρά να είναι και πάλι μαζί μας, ο Τσάρλι Ντόιλερ» και έγνεψε προς έναν άνδρα με αγριωπά χαρακτηριστικά και μουστάκι που δεν είχα προσέξει πιο πριν ότι κάθονταν δίπλα στους αδερφούς.

«Χαίρομαι που είμαι κοντά σας, ο Άρο μου έχει πει πολλά για εσάς. Ελπίζω να έχουμε μια ευχάριστη συνεργασία» είπε κοφτά και έκατσε πάλι στην καρέκλα από την οποία είχε σηκωθεί κατά τη διάρκεια το λόγου του. Τι είναι πάλι και αυτό σκέφτηκα καθώς τον περιεργαζόμουν…

Πριν προλάβει κανένας μας να μιλήσει ή να κουνηθεί ο Άρο συνέχισε « Επίσης Μπέλα, Έντουαρντ σκέφτηκα ότι μετά το διαζύγιο σας δεν θα θέλατε να είστε συνεργάτες οπότε πήρα την πρωτοβουλία να σας αλλάξω συνεργάτη, υπάρχει κάποιο πρόβλημα;» είπε με δήθεν συμπόνια.

Ο πόνος με διαπέρασε ακόμη μια φορά, δεν θα την έβλεπα ούτε καν στις αποστολές; Να ξέρω αν είναι καλά, να την νιώθω δίπλα μου έστω και με αυτόν τον τρόπο; Έσκυψα το κεφάλι μου γιατί ήμουν σίγουρος ότι τα μάτια μου θα πρόδιδαν την απελπισία που σιγά- σιγά άρχιζε να με κυριεύει.

«Ναι, μάλλον αυτό θα ήταν το καλύτερο Άρο» ήρθε η σκληρή απάντηση της Μπέλας στα αυτιά μου και θυμός πήρε τη θέση της απελπισίας. Σήκωσα το κεφάλι σαν κάποιος να μου είχε κάνει ηλεκτροπληξία και την κοίταξα στα μάτια μόνο για να αντικρύσω το ψυχρό βλέμμα μιας άγνωστης, που είναι η Μπέλα μου αναρωτήθηκα!

«Συμφωνώ» απάντησα ξερά χωρίς να παίρνω τα μάτια μου από της Μπέλας ψάχνοντας έστω και ένα ψήγμα της γυναίκας που κρατάει την καρδιά μου αλλά απέτυχα.

«Υπέροχα! Χαίρομαι που συμφωνούμε!» απάντησε ο Άρο θριαμβευτικά ενώνοντας τα χέρια του. «Μπέλα πιστεύω ότι ο Τζέικ μας θα είναι ιδανικός συνεργάτης για εσένα» είπε χαρμόσυνα.

Η πίεση μου έφτασε στο Θεό! Χρειάστηκε όλη μου η δύναμη να μην σηκωθώ και σαπίσω στο ξύλο και τον Άρο αλλά και τον άλλο τον μαλάκα που χαμογελούσε ειρωνικά λες και είχε κερδίσει το λαχείο. Ωστόσο, η απάθεια της Μπέλας και το καταφατικό της νεύμα με έκαναν να θέλω να τα κάνω όλα γης μαδιάμ, να την πιάσω και να την ταρακουνήσω φωνάζοντας της «Γιατί δεν μ' αγαπάς; Τι έκανα και με σκοτώνεις έτσι;».

Ενώ το δωμάτιο είχε θολώσει και μια κόκκινη ομίχλη είχε καλύψει την όραση μου ο Άρο συνέχιζε ατάραχος έχοντας πλήρη άγνοια για τον κυκεώνα των συναισθημάτων που στροβιλίζονταν μέσα μου. «Όσο για εσένα Έντουαρντ θα δουλεύεις με το πιο φιλόδοξο απόκτημα της οικογένειας μας. Είμαι σίγουρος ότι έχεις πολλά κόλπα να της μάθεις» είπε όλο νόημα δείχνοντας μου μια ψηλή, κοκκινόξανθη γυναίκα που επίσης δεν είχα αντιληφθεί στο δωμάτιο. Ήταν αυτό που θα αποκαλούσε κανείς σεξοβόμβα αλλά στα δικά μου μάτια η ομορφιά της ωχριούσε μπροστά σε αυτή της Μπέλας μου.

Ενώ ο Άρο μιλούσε εκείνη σηκώθηκε και με πλησίασε με μια λάμψη στα μάτια και καθώς σηκώθηκα και εγώ είδα τα μάτια να κατηφορίζουν, ολοφάνερα ¨κόβοντας¨ με. «Κύριε Κάλλεν είμαι ιδιαίτερα χαρούμενη που έχω την ευκαιρία να δουλέψω μαζί σας. Ονομάζομαι Τάνια Ντενάλι» είπε με μια ζαχαρένια φωνή, που ίσως για κάποιον άλλο να ήταν και αισθησιακή.

Κοίταξα τον Άρο με το ένα φρύδι σηκωμένο και εκείνος μου χαμογέλασε ενθαρρυντικά. Πραγματικά, πίστευε ότι θα ξεπερνούσα την Μπέλα με το πρώτο τσουλάκι που θα έριχνε στο δρόμο μου; Με αηδία τα μάτια μου ταξίδεψαν και στο υπόλοιπο τραπέζι από την ειρωνική γκριμάτσα του Τζέικ και την απάθεια του Μάρκου και του Τσάρλι μέχρι την μόνιμα ξινισμένη φάτσα το Κάιου και την γλοιωδώς χαρούμενη του Άρο, σταματώντας στη Μπέλα.

Στέκονταν ακίνητη, κοιτώντας ευθεία μπροστά. Όταν αισθάνθηκε τη ματιά μου πάνω της με κοίταξε καταπρόσωπο. Πάσχιζα να βρω έστω και ένα συναίσθημα στο πρόσωπο της μα και πάλι τίποτα.

_«Έντουαρντ, αξίζουμε να έχουμε δίπλα μας ανθρώπους που θα μας αγαπούν ολοκληρωτικά και θα νιώθουμε και εμείς το ίδιο για αυτούς. Χρειάζεσαι μια γυναίκα που θα σε αγαπάει με όλο της το είναι και… δυστυχώς δεν είμαι εγώ αυτή. Άσε με να φύγω Έντουαρντ και ψάξε να βρεις για αυτή που πραγματικά ανήκει δίπλα σου.»_

Γύρισα αποφασισμένα και κάρφωσα τη ματιά μου στης Τάνιας που έδειχνε έτοιμη να λιποθυμήσει. Πήρα το χέρι που είχε τεντώσει για χειραψία προσέχτηκα στα δυο δικά μου και μην αποχωρίζοντας τη ματιά μου από την δικιά της, της το φίλησα απαλά. «Πιστέψτε με δεσποινίς Ντενάλι η συνεργασία μας θα είναι … απολαυστική» της είπα με ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο.

Αφού έτσι το θέλησε, ας αρχίσει το ψάξιμο!

**Α/Ν: Ήρθαν οι απόκριες και είπαμε και εμείς τα καρναβάλια να βγούμε! χαχα **

**Μείναμε δυο να γράφουμε αυτή την ιστορία και μπορεί να αργήσουμε αλλά η ιστορία θα ολοκληρωθεί, το μόνο που σας ζητάμε είναι να κάνετε λίγο υπομονή με τα αργοπορημένα μας κεφάλαια και να μας λέτε τη γνώμη σας με τις ****review**** σας! Ελπίζω να σας άρεσε το κεφάλαιο και περιμένουμε να ακούσουμε τις απόψεις και τις θεωρίες σας οπότε ****REVIEW****!** ;-) :-


End file.
